The Kazehime Trials
by JoyellMark Klimek
Summary: The Council wants Gaara to get married. Knowing that Gaara will fight them on this they suggest the idea of an ancient marriage arrangement called the Kazahime Trials. Temari suspicious of the council's intentions is going to find a way to make sure that the winner of the Trials is the one that Gaara wants.
1. Chapter 1

THE KAZEHIME TRIALS

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fiction. I have only borrowed the names and places from the Naruto universe in order to create a story for the enjoyment of others.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

As Temari sat in the sienna colored room, she could hear the gears turning in the old grandfather clock, which was preparing to chime the hour. After hearing the clock chime ten times, she gave a soft sigh. Gaara hearing her sigh gave her a quizzical look. Temari looked to Gaara and asked him, "Why does the council wish to meet this time?"

Gaara just gave her a shrug. "I'm not certain what the meeting will be about. I just hope they will not want to discuss my prospects for marriage. I am getting tired of telling them that I have no interest in getting married anytime soon. All I know is that we were requested to be at the council chambers at 10:30 a.m. and to be on time."

After sitting for another twenty minutes in Gaara's office, Temari got up and headed toward the council chambers. Once she entered the chambers, she took a seat to the right of Gaara. Kankuro took the seat on Gaara's left. The council members filled in the rest of the seats.

Gaara called the meeting to order. The chief council member opened the meeting by announcing the agenda of the meeting. The vice president of the council looked to Gaara and asked if he had any plans to find a wife. Gaara gave the man a glare and said that he didn't have the time to look into finding a wife. Then, he requested that the council stay out of his private life. The council, excluding Gaara's siblings, looked at Gaara with disappointed faces. Temari just rolled her eyes.

The chief council member cleared his throat and then addressed the rest of the council. "Since the Kazakage has not been able to take the time to find a wife, then we the council will assist him by finding several prospects for him." With a snort, Kankuro asked how they planned about doing this. The cheif council member recognized council member Kuuma and asked her to answer Kankuro's question.

Kuuma said, "We the council have decided to enact an old custom called the Kazehime Trials." Kuuma picked up a folder and showed it to everyone present. She continued, "The council would choose the Kunoichis, who would be participants in the trials. The last Kunoichi standing would be the next Kazehime."

Both Temari and Kankuro stared at the council with surprised looks on their faces. Gaara just looked at the council with a passive face not wanting to show any of his emotions. Inwardly, he could just imagine himself using his sand to kill his council. He felt that the council's idea to reinstitute the Kazehime Trials was crossing the line by making his personal life public. _He would find someone who was worthy of himself and get married when he was damned ready to. Not when the council wanted it._

After clearing her face of all emotions, Temari wondered what the council was really up to. She looked to Kuuma and asked, "Is the trial only opened to Kunoichis chosen by the council or may others participate?" Kuuma answered that the trials were open to all Kunoichis, not just those specifically chosen by the council. She passed the folder to Temari and told her all the information she needed in regards to the trials were provided inside the folder.

"We the council request you, Temari, to be in charge of the trials," Kuuma stated. As Temari took hold of the file, she heard the chief council member telling Gaara that his presence was no longer needed. Then, he requested that Temari stay since they wanted to have a separate meeting with her.

Gaara nodded his head respectfully and closed the meeting. Before he left the room, Gaara turned to Temari and told her to come see him after her meeting with the council. She nodded her head in answer to his request.

After the council watched Gaara and Kankuro leave the room and close the door behind them, they turned to Temari and announced that this meeting was to discuss her part in the Kazehime Trials.

Kuuma spoke up, "Temari you will need to send notices to all the participants regarding when and where the trials will take place. You will also need to provide them with the rules and guidelines for the trials. Copies of those can be found in the folder you are holding. You will also be held responsible for each participant's safety during the trials.

Anyone who is knocked unconscious during the trials is to be pulled immediately and they will be declared a defeated participant. Do you have any questions?"

Temari looked at Kuuma and shook her head no. "If I have any questions, I will come to you and ask," Temari said. She wanted time to look over everything in the folder and make sure she was prepared before contacting any of the participants.

Before Temari could leave, the chief council member cleared his throat, "Temari, under no circumstances are you to let Gaara know the names of the participants." Temari looked at the council member with a suspicious look.

"Why am I not allowed to tell Gaara who the participants are?" Temari asked. "Gaara should be able to have some say in who he may be marrying in the future." The vice president of the council fielded this question. He told her that if Gaara was made aware of whom the participants were then they would never be able to find a Kazehime for Gaara that they would approve of. "We would like a simple solution that would entail less of a fight from Gaara-sama," he explained further. Temari accepted his answer for now, but still walked away from the council with a suspicious mindset. She really wanting to know what the council's true motives were.

After leaving the council chambers she headed to Gaara's office. While heading toward his office, she prepared herself mentally for the questions she knew her brother was going to ask her. As she entered his office, she noticed Kankuro sitting on the sandy-colored loveseat that was against the far left wall of the office. Gaara was sitting behind his desk working.

Temari cleared her throat in order to gain her brother's attention and so he would acknowledge her presence. Gaara looked up from the scroll he was reading and directed her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She took her seat and looked at Gaara, waiting for his questions to start.

Gaara requested that she fill him in on what the council spoke to her about. She informed him that the council requested her to be in charge of the trials. He then asked her the one question she knew he would ask: "Who has the council chosen to participate in these trials?"

"I have been heavily instructed by the council not to tell you who the participants are," Temari told her younger brother. Gaara glared at Temari after hearing her answer. She sensed his anger rising.

Temari knew Gaara wanted nothing to do with these trials. "Let me look into the rules and guidelines. I may be able to find a loophole that will get you out of this," she suggested. He thanked her with hopeful eyes.

"I am getting ready to leave for Konoha in the next couple of days," Gaara announced.

"That will make this the fourth month in a row that you have made a personal trip to Konoha,." Temari said with some surprise. "What is so important that you need to go this time?"

"I have personal business that I need to talk to the Hokage about. Business that does not concern you at this time." Gaara emphasized this point. "This business cannot be left to a messenger. I must do this in person." Temari just looked at her brother and said, "ok."

Kankuro then decided to speak up. He said, "I wonder how that sweet Sakura blossom is doing?"

Gaara gave his brother an annoyed harrumph and told him, "you are staying here and will be taking care of some of my responsibilities. There will not be enough time for you to worry about any type of blossoms.

I will be taking Temari with me this time. I am certain that she would like some time to spend with a certain troublesome Nara." When he looked over to his sister, Gaara saw a small blush on her face that she was trying hard to hide. "Temari, make sure you are ready to leave within two days. We will be leaving at sunrise." Temari shook her head at both of her brothers and bid them goodbye. Then, she went to her room. She wanted to make sure she had enough time to go over everything in the folder before she left for Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own anything that apart of the Naruto universe. I have only borrowed names and places that purely belong to Kishimoto. Please enjoy this piece of fiction.

* * *

Temari returned to her room. She opened the file that she received from Kuuma and pulled out the enclosed sheets. Inside the folder were a list of rules, tips on desert survival, and profiles of the Kunoichis chosen by the council.

She read through each profile and recognized a couple of the names. Tominaga Tomiko was a recognizable name since there was a Tominaga who sat on the council. _I can definitely see why she was chosen._

A couple others listed among the chosen were good Kunoichis, but they were better followers than leaders. _Could the council be looking for Kunoichis who would be good followers? Those who could take orders well? Could they really be looking for someone they could control?_

One of the profiles listed a Kunoichi from Mist. _Why would she have been chosen?_ Temari could not see a Mist Kunoichi being someone who would blindly follow the council and do what they wanted. _Who on the council would have chosen her?_

Temari thought back to the many past council meetings and what they had discussed. After a moment or two, she remembered one of the council members bringing up trade negotiations with other villages. If the kunoichi from Mist won the trial, the council may be able to negotiate for better trade with them.

 _Were kunoichis from outside of Suna allowed to participate in the trials?_ The answer seemed obvious. She couldn't find anywhere in the rules that the Kunoichi needed be from Suna. _What is the council up to?_ She thought to herself.

If the council was looking for someone they could control, then how could she stop this? _Could this be the reason the council brought up the trials?_

Temari decided to read through the rules again. The one who won the Trials would be given the title of Kazehime. In her opinion, none of the Kunoichis whom the council had chosen would be deserving of that title and none would be good enough for Gaara.

As she thought about this, she decided to start packing for her trip to Konoha. This would mark the fourth month in a row that Gaara would be making a trip there. _What could be so important that Gaara needed to talk to Tsunade in person? He couldn't want to see Naruto that much._ Then, she remembered the time when she sat in a meeting with Gaara and Tsunade about two months ago.

Sakura had barged into the meeting accidentally. She had wanted to turn in some medical reports to the Hokage. When she starting talking to Tsunade, Sakura noticed that she wasn't alone. She apologized to both Gaara and Temari for interrupting their meeting. When Gaara spoke up and told Sakura that it was "ok," Temari thought she saw the tip of her brother's ear turn bright red.

Temari wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been sitting so close to him. His hair covered most of his ears at that time. She also recalled another time she caught him trying to hide a blush on his face when Sakura was talking to him. _Could Gaara be harboring a secret crush on Sakura?_ _Could that be why Gaara wanted to go back to Konoha so much? And… could Sakura be the answer she was looking for?_

Temari was starting to get a headache. Thinking about the trial was starting to become a pain and she still had so much to do. She decided to go to bed and think more about all these questions in the morning. Gaara would be waiting for answers and she needed to come up with something to tell him. Hopefully, she could come up with a solution by then.

When she woke up the next morning, she grabbed some clothes and entered her bathroom to take a shower. Once Temari was properly showered and dressed, she packed everything she needed for her trip to Konoha. She didn't know how long they would be staying.

But her eyes fell on the folder containing the information for the Trials. She gave a heavy sigh and started thinking about what she needed to do to save her brother from a possible unhappy outcome.

Temari figured she had better leave that kind of thinking until she had some food in her stomach. Even though she kept telling herself she wouldn't think about the trials until after breakfast, she couldn't help herself.

First, she thought of the different Kunoichis that the council had chosen. A good majority of them came from Suna. Not a big problem, but, one of the Kunoichis that was chosen was from Mist. So that meant that the Kunoichi did not necessarily have to be from Suna in order to participate. If that was the case, then why couldn't she, a member of council, choose someone? A certain kunoichi from a certain leaf village? One that her brother may or may not have a secret crush on?

She would have to keep a close eye on her brother when she was in Konoha. The next question was how she could get Sakura to agree to participate in the Trials. And how would she be able to do it without Gaara knowing.

She went downstairs and finally made herself some breakfast. As she ate her breakfast, Kankuro entered the room and told her that Gaara had gone to his office early. He wanted to get as much of his work done as he could before he left for Konoha. "Thanks for letting me know," Temari said.

Kankuro asked if she had found a solution to putting an end to the Trials. Temari shook her head and said, "no, but I may be coming up with a plan that will make Gaara happy and benefit Suna at the same time." She was not ready to confide in her brother about her suspicions regarding the council.

Temari finished her breakfast and said that she was going back to her room and work some more on planning for the Trials. She walked into her room and sat behind her desk. She put her chin in her hands and kept trying to think of a way she could get Sakura to participate in the trials.

What if she looked at this from a different perspective? The trial was going to need a medic. What if she requested to have Sakura come to Suna as a medic? She could spin it to the council that instead of disrupting the medics at the hospital, they could request Sakura's medic abilities for the trials. While Temari was in Konoha she could ask the Hokage to send Sakura to Suna to participate as a medic. Then once Sakura arrived, she could tell her that she was participating in the trials as a medic. Temari knew how formidable a Kunoichi Sakura was and trusted that she would win.

Now that Temari had somewhat of an idea of how to add Sakura as a participant, she just needed to work on planning the rest of the trials. She needed to take a break for now and would have to start on the rest when she got back from Konoha. Right now, she needed to go see the council.

When she entered the Kazekage office, she saw that Matsuri was there. They both said hello to each other and then Matsuri excused herself, telling Temari that she wanted to take some coffee to the Kazekage.

Temari was aware that Matsuri had feelings for Gaara, but she didn't know how her brother felt about the girl. She knew that one day Matsuri may have to accept the fact that Gaara may not return her feelings. The trials would probably prove that to her. When she was done contemplating, she made her way to the council chambers.

###

Matsuri headed to Gaara's office with two cups of coffee that she wanted to share with him. She knew he needed a break and had hoped that this would be a great way for her to spend some quality time with him. She arrived at the door to his office and noticed it was partially opened. She overheard Kankuro talking to Gaara about Temari's plan for the Kazehime Trials.

 _What are the Kazehime Trials_ , Matsuri thought to herself? _I wonder if there is information about the Kazehime Trials at the Suna library._ While these questions were running through her mind she remembered she had hot coffee in her hands and didn't want it to get too cold, so she knocked on the door. Gaara called out "Enter." After entering Gaara's office, she handed him the coffee that she had brought for him. He looked up to her and said "thanks" and gave her a smile. She felt her cheeks heat up when he smiled at her.

"I hope the coffee is to your liking, Gaara," she said. Gaara just nodded his head and said, "It is fine. Is there anything that you needed Matsuri?" She shook her head, "I just thought you needed a break and would like something to drink."

While waiting for Gaara to dismiss her she thought back to the conversation she had just overheard. She wanted to get to the library and start doing research. So she decided instead of spending more time with Gaara she would give her coffee to Kankuro and then leave.

When she handed the coffee to Kankuro he winked and thanked her for the coffee. "If you don't need anything else I'll take my leave now," Matursi told both the men. She made a hasty bow and then left the room making her way to the library.

###

Temari arrived outside of the council chamber doors and shored up her nerves in order to prepare herself for what she needed to say. She knocked twice and then entered the chambers.

The president of the council saw Temari enter and asked if she needed anything. She nodded and said, "Since the trials may be considered lengthy and we don't want to cause too much disruption to the Suna hospital, I request that we ask Konoha to send Hurano Sakura as a medic for the trials."

The council discussed Temari's request for a couple of minutes. When they were done talking to each other, the president turned to Temari and told her they approved of her idea. She had to quell her excitement over the council's decision. "Since Gaara and I will be going to Konoha in the next few days, I will ask the Hokage personally to allow Sakura to come to Suna," Temari informed them. The council was in full approval of this plan. She thanked them for their time and she left the chambers.

Temari couldn't believe how easily they had agreed to her request. She just hoped that Tsunade would agree just as easily. Temari decided to go visit Gaara next.

She arrived at Gaara's office in a matter of minutes. She knocked on his door and he told her to come in. Temari entered and sat down in front of his desk. Gaara looked up at her and asked if she had found a way to end the trials. Temari shook her head and said, "I think we should just go through with the trials. I have a plan in the works that may be able to benefit you and Suna at the same time. Just trust me Gaara. I think you will like the outcome."

Gaara was not so certain, but he trusted his sister and told her so. He then asked if she was ready to leave for Konoha. They would be leaving at sunrise tomorrow. She nodded her head and said she was ready. Gaara thought she looked excited and attributed it to the fact that she was going to see Nara. He just shook his head at her and went back to his work. Since Gaara had gone back to work, she took it as a dismissal and decided to go back home for lunch.

Temari spent the rest of the day at home doing some cleaning and making sure that Kankuro would have enough prepared dinners to heat up while they were away. When evening came, she got ready for bed and fell asleep thinking of her trip to Konoha. She couldn't wait to get there and to work on the second part of her plan.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks everyone for the reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I am thankful for all and any feedback.

This is a WIP and so I may at times go back and edit previous chapters. I have edited chapter one. So you may want to go back to read it. I also ask that you be patient with me as you may not see updates on a weekly basis.

 **Concrit** Thanks for your positive constructive criticism. I really do appreciate your honesty and will work to improve myself. I have already asked someone (who is not online) to look over this before I post, but I am interested in acquiring a beta. Please don't hesitate to keep challenging me to do better.

I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto Universe. This is a story for all to enjoy.

Temari looked around her room, making sure she hadn't missed anything that she might need for her trip to Konoha. She decided to put the folder containing all the information for the trials in a storage scroll and then to seal it. She dropped the scroll in her pack. She didn't want to leave it out for Kankuro to find. There was no telling what may happen if he came across the participants profiles and leaked the names to Gaara. She had a plan and she wanted to make sure it was followed through.

Temari picked up her pack and threw it on her back. She walked downstairs and met Gaara at the door. They both said "goodbye" to Kankuro and headed for the Suna gates. Baki was there at the gates to meet them. Temari listened to Gaara as he informed Baki that Kankuro was in charge. If any trouble arose, Gaara told Baki to reach him in Konoha. Baki nodded his head and then saw Gaara and Temari head out into the desert.

Temari and Gaara traveled in a comfortable silence. They took a couple of breaks in order to drink from their canteens and eat a snack. In a matter of hours, they had reached an old, abandoned outpost that stood within a day's walking distance of the border of Fire. They decided to stop for the night to rest. They still had two days of travel till they reached the gates of Konoha.

Gaara worked on starting a fire in the fire pit that was located in the center of the building while Temari pulled out a storage scroll that contained different types of teas and prepared bento boxes. Once the fire was going, Temari poured some water from her canteen into the teapot and placed it on the stand above the fire. Gaara found a comfortable spot a good distance away from the fire and sat down, waiting for Temari to hand him something to eat. She pulled two bento boxes out of the storage scroll and handed one to Gaara.

When Temari heard the teapot whistle, she took it from the fire and added the tea leaves to the pot. She let the leaves steep for a few minutes. When the time passed, she then poured the tea into two tea cups. She then handed one of the cups to Gaara.

She sat a good distance from Gaara and opened her bento box. "Itadakimasu," was said by both and they started eating their prepared meals. When Gaara finished his meal, he offered his thanks to Temari. She gave him a pleasant smile and said, "you're welcome."

When they had both finished their meals, Temari washed and dried the dishes and stored them back in the storage scroll. She stretched and then sat back down. She was going to pull a book out of her pack when Gaara started talking to her.

"Temari, are you sure there is no other way to stop the trials from proceeding?" Gaara asked her.

"No, Gaara. I tried to think of different ways to stop the trials and looked through all the information that the council gave me. I think the council has you in a corner right now, but trust me. I'm not going to let you down. I have a plan in the works."

"I want to trust you, Temari, but I don't know if I can trust the council. Can't you at least let me know who they picked to participate in the trials?"

"Gaara, as much as I would love to tell you who they picked, the council made it very clear that I was not to give you that information. You're just going to have to trust that I have your best interest at heart."

"Alright, I'll leave it for now, but please understand, I'm very unhappy about all of this. I think I'll turn in now. I want to get an early start for tomorrow."

Temari watched as Gaara walked over to the far window and sat in the lotus position and started to meditate. Then, she got up and crawled into her sleeping bag, which she positioned not too far from the fire.

When dawn arrived, Gaara broke from his meditation and walked over to wake Temari up. Once she was awake, they ate a quick breakfast after which, they took off for Konoha.

It was early evening when they arrived at the gates of Konoha. The guards at the gate recognized the sand siblings and allowed them entrance into Konoha. The two headed for Hokage tower in order to let Tsunade know of their arrival. After checking in with the Hokage, they walked to the inn that they always stayed at. When they had gotten settled in their room, they ordered room service and then turned in for the night.

Temari woke up to find the sun shining on her. She prepared herself for the day and then walked over to Gaara's room to see if he was up yet. Sensing her presence, he opened the door and allowed her to enter.

They both decided to go to the pub located downstairs for their breakfast. Gaara finished his meal first and told Temari that he had a full day of meetings with Tsunade and her council that he needed to leave for. Temari bobbed her head and stated that she was going to look around the village and see if she could find Shikamaru. Gaara got up, tucked the chair under the table and left for his meetings.

Temari decided she would go to the marketplace and have a look around before she would try locating Shikamaru. She stopped at a couple of the vendor's stands, to look at their merchandise when she came across Naruto and Hinata. Naruto saw her before she saw him and he shouted, "Hey, Temari! How you doin'? Is Gaara with you?"

Temari rolled her eyes at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Yes, Gaara is here, but he's in meetings with Tsunade all day today," she said. "I'm fine. How are you two doing?"

Hinata gave her a shy smile and quietly spoke, "Ww-we are ff-fine."

"Hey! Since you're both in Konoha, why doncha come over for dinner tonight with Gaara? You can't pass up one of Hinata's dinners," Naruto said animatedly as he squeezed one of Hinata's shoulders.

Temari tried to stifle a chuckle at Naruto's excitement. "I know Gaara wouldn't want to miss it. We'll both come," she told them. "What time should we be there?"

"6 would be fine," Hinata told Temari.

Temari nodded in agreement as Naruto and Hinata excused themselves. They still had errands to finish before they saw everyone for dinner. Temari watched them leave and thought to herself that she hoped she and her brothers could find a love like Naruto and Hinata's. She grinned to herself and continued her perusal of the vendor stalls.

After walking through the marketplace, Temari headed for the restaurant district. It was time for lunch and she wanted a decent place to eat. While walking past a few different places, she finally came across a tea shop that looked interesting. As she was going to enter the place, she heard her name being called. She turned around and spotted Ino and Tenten. Both girls rushed over to her and asked if she was going to get some lunch.

"Yes. I thought I would try this tea shop," Temari said.

Tenten looked up at the sign for the tea shop and recognized the place. "This place has some great food. Mind if we join you, Temari?"

"Not at all. Come on. Let's get something to eat," grinned Temari as she opened the door of the tea shop for the girls to follow her.

The hostess of the tea shop showed the girls to a table in the far back corner of the shop. She handed them their menus and told them that their waitress would be over to get their order shortly.

The girls looked through the menu and gave their order to the waitress. After Temari saw the waitress walk away, she spoke up. "How are you two doing?"

Ino spoke first. "I'm doing fine," she said. "Although, I'm quite busy working in both the hospital and the flower shop. I also try to spend as much time as I can with Sai. He helps in the flower shop as well when he's not sent on missions."

"The weapons shop is slow sometimes, but Lee and Guy sensei make sure to keep me busy with their antics," laughed Tenten.

"What brings you to Konoha?" Ino questioned Temari.

"Gaara and I have meetings with your Hokage. By the way, how is Sakura doing? I see she is not with you." Tamari gave a questioning glance at Tenten.

"Tch! That girl breathes, eats and sleeps that hospital," Ino said with an annoyed voice. "I keep telling Sakura that she is overworking herself and that she needs to take a break.

I'm getting to my wits end with her. I tell ya, Temari. She won't listen to anyone except Tsunade. Tsunade has to force her to take days off."

The girls' lunch arrived and at first, they quietly ate their meals. In between bites, the girls talked about different things and of the local gossip in the village.

"I have an idea," exclaimed Tenten after she had finished her lunch. "Let's have a spa day tomorrow. Just us girls. We can go to that new hot springs place that just opened a week ago."

"That's a great idea," Ino said. "Temari, since you have a meeting with Tsunade, why don't you ask her to tell Sakura to take tomorrow off? Then, we will go over to Sakura's apartment and drag her with us to the hot springs."

Temari gave the girls a wicked grin and agreed with the plan. "Let's meet at the flower shop tomorrow about 9 in the morning and we'll make a day of it. I'll make sure that Tsunade gives Sakura the day off. I'm glad we got to meet today."

The girls paid for their lunch and headed out of the tea shop. When they were outside, they finalized their plans for the next day and then said goodbye to each other.

Temari headed in the direction of Hokage tower. When she arrived, she entered the building and climbed the stairs up to Tsunade's office. While standing outside of Tsunade's office door, she could hear Gaara's voice. She knocked on the door and heard Tsunade say, "Come in."

She entered and walked over to stand by Gaara's side. Gaara acknowledged her presence and told Tsunade, "Thanks for meeting with me, but I think we will need to put our plans on hold for now. I will get back to you when we can resume our talks."

Tsunade told Gaara that was fine. She could understand and sympathize with how busy Gaara was with his Kazekage duties.

Temari tapped her brother on his shoulder. "I saw Naruto and Hinata today. They invited us for dinner tonight," she informed him. "They would like us to be there by 6."

Gaara responded, "I look forward to it. My meeting with Tsunade is finished. I'm going to go find Naruto and visit with him for awhile. I'll meet you back at the inn before we go to Naruto's tonight."

"Ok. I have some questions for Tsunade, so I'll see you later tonight."

Gaara said goodbye to both his sister and to the Hokage and headed out of the tower to find Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Temari and asked, "You have some questions for me?"

"Yes. I had lunch with Ino and Tenten today and we decided we would like to go visit the new hot springs that opened up last week. We would like to invite Sakura to come with us, but Ino informed me that Sakura is overworking herself and will not take time off away from the hospital. The only person she will listen to is you. Would you _please_ allow Sakura to have tomorrow off, so she can spend some quality time with her friends?"

"I can and will do that, Temari. I know how hard Sakura works and it does bother me that she devotes so much time to her job. Some days, I have to fight with her to get her to leave the hospital. Do you need anything else?"

Temari started getting nervous at this point. She knew what she needed to ask and wanted a few minutes to pull herself together. This was going to be a big plea and she wanted to make sure she worded her request appropriately. After taking a big breath, she launched into her appeal.

"Suna is putting together a competition between kunoichis. Our council has requested that I be in charge of this competition," as she started explaining the situation to Tsunade.

Tamari continued. "I don't want to disrupt our medical the Suna hospital and formally request that Haruno Sakura be given permission to come to Suna and serve as head medic for this competition."

Tsunade grabbed her cup of sake and drank it as she thought about Temari's request. "A competition between kunoichis, hmm? How long would you need her for?"

"We would need her for about a month," replied Temari. She stood in front of Tsunade clenching and unclenching her fists. _This was it._ Whatever answer Tsunade gave was going to either make her plan work or she was going to have to start over from scratch and then, she may not be able to help Gaara in the end.

Tsunade could see how nervous Temari looked. She wanted to drag out her answer, so she took another slow sip of her sake and tried to offer some to Temari. She grinned at Temari. "Sure. I'll send Sakura to help out with your little competition. I look forward to getting reports from Sakura in regards to this competition of yours."

Temari let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and grinned back at Tsunade. "Thanks for allowing Sakura to come to Suna. I know we will benefit from her medical services."

"Is there anything else I can do for Suna?" Tsunade asked.

"No. That is all the questions I have to ask," Temari said.

"Fine. Then you may go. Good luck with your competition." Tsunade said as she waved Temari off.

Temari bowed to the Hokage and took her leave. Tsunade watched her leave and close the door behind her. She chuckled to herself while she grabbed for the hidden bottle of sake to refill her cup. "Well Gaara, you may not have to put your plans on hold after all," Tsunade snickered to herself.

As Temari made her way down the stairs inside of Hokage tower, she spotted Shikamaru. She waved to get his attention and then made her way over to him. "Why, hello there, Shikamaru. What are you up to?" she asked.

Shikamaru stared at her and said, "I just got done delivering some paperwork to Ibiki. Why do you want to know?"

"Well I was wondering if you were busy. Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked.

"That's fine. I'm done for the day anyway. We could head over to the park and watch the clouds go by."

"Ok I'm up for that. By the way Naruto and Hinata invited Gaara and I over for dinner. Why don't you join us?" She gave Shikamaru a hopeful look.

"Dinner at Naruto's… Troublesome, but I'll go." He saw the smile on Temari's face and knew he had just made her the happiest girl in all the hidden villages. _Troublesome_ , he whispered in his mind. He started walking to the park knowing that Temari would follow him.

Temari noticed that it was getting late, so she nudged Shikamaru and told him that they should start heading towards the inn to get Gaara. Shikamaru stood up and grabbed Temari's hand to help pull her up to her feet. He helped her find her balance and then they both started walking towards the inn.

When they got closer to the inn, they noticed Gaara was waiting for them. Gaara joined Temari and Shikamaru as they walked to Naruto and Hinata's house.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the place they were to have dinner. Temari knocked on the door, announcing their presence. Naruto came to the door and opened it for them, so they could walk on through. Naruto told them that Hinata was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Temari walked to the kitchen and offered her assistance with dinner, but Hinata told her that that was not necessary since she had everything under control. Temari left Hinata to her work and joined the men in the living room.

She sat next to Shikamaru and listened as Naruto told everyone about one of his old missions with Team 7.

Soon, Hinata came in the room to tell everyone that dinner was ready and to go ahead and take their seats at the dinner table. Before everyone could finish sitting down, Sakura entered Naruto's home in a rush. She asked Naruto and Hinata to forgive her for being late. "There was an emergency C-section that I had to perform. And you know babies like to come on their own time schedule," she said jokingly.

Naruto said, "That's ok, Sakura-chan. I knew you would get here when you could. You can take the seat next to Gaara. Hinata has a great meal planned for everyone. Let's dig in before it gets cold."

Temari watched for Gaara's reaction when Sakura sat next to him. She couldn't help but smirk to herself when she saw Gaara's eyes light up and a tiny blush started to appear on his face.

Everyone started passing and filling their plates. Once the plates were filled everyone said "Itadakimasu" and started eating.

Temari looked over to Hinata and said, "Everything is delicious, Hinata. Thanks for letting us enjoy your cooking." Hinata responded with a shy smile and a light coloring of her cheeks.

"Hinata is a great cook." said Sakura, bowing her head in agreement. "I'm glad that she's able to get Naruto to eat something other than ramen."

"Aww, Sakura-chan," Naruto started complaining, but noticing the crinkle in her eyes, he offered up a laugh instead.

"By the way, Sakura, the girls and I have decided to visit the new hot springs tomorrow. I know Tsunade gave you tomorrow off. You're coming with us whether you want to or not. I need a day to spend with some girls," Temari demanded.

"Umm, ok Temari. But, how do you know that I have off tomorrow?" Sakura inquired.

"Because, I asked Tsunade to give it to you," Temari responded simply. "Oh, Hinata, you can come with us tomorrow as well. We will be meeting outside the Yamanaka flower shop at 9 in the morning."

"Ugh.. I can't believe you did that Temari," an annoyed Sakura said. "Ino probably told you that I've been working too hard at the hospital." Sakura crossed her arms above her chest and gave an angry snort, looking away from Temari. Temari just chuckled at her obvious pout.

Hinata wanted to change the subject and help put Sakura in a better mood. "How are things going with the new children's medical facility?" Hinata murmured.

Sakura noticing the change in topic gave Hinata a grateful smile and answered her by saying, "Everything is going great. The addition to the hospital is finished. We just need to decorate the new rooms and then we can officially open the new ward."

"Hey, that is great Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. Ino and I will both be busy for the next couple of weeks," Sakura stated. "I am looking forward to providing this service to all of Konoha's children. That reminds me, Gaara, I am so glad that you are here. I was hoping to talk to you about bringing this children's program to Suna. Do you think Suna would be interested in something like this?"

"I'm sure Suna would be highly interested in a program that would benefit its children,".Gaara answered Sakura's query.

He had been listening to the various conversations, especially when she spoke. "Why don't we meet for lunch and you can tell me more about this program?" Gaara said, now asking his own question. He was hoping Sakura wouldn't notice how warm his cheeks felt as he spoke to her.

Sakura thought to herself for a moment and then told Gaara, "I don't think lunch will work since the girls are dragging me away for a spa day . . ."

Gaara's face fell as he heard her response.

"But, I could make us dinner and tell you all about the children's medical facility, if you like, that is," Sakura continued.

At this, Gaara's smile brightened. "That sounds good to me. I look forward to it."

After this brief conversation, Shikamaru changed the topic and the dinner talk lasted past the time Hinata offered everyone dessert. After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, everyone moved into the living room and the conversations lasted well into the night.

Soon the evening had to come to a close. Shikamaru saw Temari trying to hide her yawns. He was the first to say it was time to call it a day and he offered to walk Temari back to the inn she was staying at. Temari gracefully accepted his offer and the two headed out.

Naruto nodded in Gaara's direction with a knowing smile. Gaara stood up and told Sakura, "I'll walk you to your apartment."

Sakura dipped her head in acknowledgment to his words. She thanked Naruto and Hinata for dinner and the dessert. "I had a great time and I hope we can do this again," she told them. Gaara and Sakura both said good night to their hosts and left the comfortable home.

They walked in comfortable silence until Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer, "I'm glad that you and Temari came back to Konoha and that we all could visit again. Even though I'm often busy, I do look forward to each time I get to visit with such good friends."

"Ah," Gaara responded. He didn't know what to say as he was trying to maintain his stoic facade. He knew he had a crush on her, but he was not ready to declare his feelings for her just yet. Just being close to her, opened up new emotions around him.

After years of being in the dark, he found that he enjoyed being in the light more. He kept on wanting to improve himself and make himself not just worthy of Suna, but also worthy of Sakura's companionship. If only he could find more time to spend in her presence, but the trials were going to put a dampener on that.

They finally made it to her apartment building and they stood outside her door. Sakura located her keys and unlocked the door. She turned to face Gaara to say goodbye as he was building up his courage. He suddenly grabbed her right hand and turned it palm side down. As he bent down to kiss her knuckles, he looked up through his eyelashes to see her reaction. She raised her left hand to cover her blushing smile. When she looked up to say goodnight, she saw him disappearing in his sand with a smile on his face.

Author Notes

I'm not sure yet, but this may be my longest chapter. This story will be non-cannon compliant. I will be sticking to cannon couples, though. Thanks for all the reviews.

 **FallenInDreams** I have big plans for Matsuri. My plans, I hope, are not to use her as a punching bag. I hope you like how I plan to write her character.

 **Guest** reviewer the time frame for this story will take place after the war as this chapter shows that Naruto and Hinata are already married.

I am still interested in acquiring a beta reader. So if anyone is interested please PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author Notes:

I have decided to start with my author notes at the beginning of the chapter, so as not to detract away from my ending.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and marked this story as their favorite.

 **Jacpin2002** I'm sorry you're confused by how Sakura will be a participant in the trials, but I am doing that intentionally. Keep reading and all will be revealed shortly.

I am still interested in a beta. So, if you're interested, please pm me.

Temari was awakened by the sun shining in her room and birds singing loudly outside the inn she was staying at. As she climbed out of bed, she chided the birds for being so loud. _Couldn't they be a little quieter_ , she thought. She grabbed a change of clothes and made her way to take a shower and make herself presentable for the day.

When Temari was dressed, she decided to skip breakfast with Gaara and grab something quick before she met the girls. She made her way to the marketplace and grabbed an apple and a granola bar. After purchasing these foodstuffs, she walked to the Yamanaka flower shop, eating on the way.

The girls had decided to meet up at 9 in the morning at the flower shop. She was looking forward to being able to spend some time with them. Not that she minded spending time with her brothers, but there was just something about time with the girls that helped her feel more like a female.

As Temari got closer to the flower shop, she finished her quick breakfast and threw her trash in a local garbage can. She saw TenTen and Hinata standing outside waiting for her. When she approached them she asked, "Where is Ino and Sakura?"

TenTen responded, "Ino should be coming out shortly; she just needs to close up the shop. Sakura is probably running late as usual."

Just as Tenten finished her sentence, Ino came out and said, "Tch, Sakura is probably still sleeping. She may even have forgotten about our spa day already."

Temari had a wicked thought and decided to speak it aloud. "Why don't we just go over to her apartment and give her a nice wake up call." She couldn't help the evil laugh that came out of her mouth. Ino quickly caught on to Temari's thought and gave her a sly smile.

When they arrived at Sakura's apartment, Ino started looking for Sakura's hidden key. As the girls watched Ino, they were trying to stifle their giggles, so as not to wake up Sakura. Ino finally found the hidden key in one of Sakura's flower pots. Just as Ino went to pull the key from the flower pot, she accidently knocked the whole pot over the railing where it fell to the ground and shattered into a hundred pieces. All Ino could say was "oops." The others just laughed and told her to hurry up.

Ino finally unlocked the door and everyone walked into Sakura's apartment. Temari looked around the small apartment. She noticed that the living room was split off of the kitchen by half a wall. Then, down a very short hallway, she could see three doors. One door probably led to a bathroom, another to Sakura's bedroom and a third to either an office or a guest bedroom.

The living room was decorated with hanging bookshelves and pictures on the walls. On the floor stood a tv, coffee table, recliner and couch, which comprised the rest of the setting. The place looked quite comfy. Next time Temari came to Konoha, maybe she should ask Sakura if she could stay the night, she thought to herself.

TenTen made her way to Sakura's bedroom and, sure enough, Sakura was still sleeping. "A-are y-you sure we should do this?" Hinata asked. "I d-don't think S-Sakura would like whatever you have planned." she stated. Hinata really didn't want to be present when Sakura was angry. Sakura could be very scary at times.

"You can stay in the living room if you don't want to be a part of this," Ino told her.

Hinata didn't want to be left out of the fun, so she decided she would try to hide behind TenTen just in case she needed some protection.

Temari was already in the kitchen running the water to get it as cold as she could. Ino grabbed a bucket from Sakura's cleaning closet. They filled the bucket to about a third way full and then made their way to a sleeping Sakura. Since it was Temari's idea, she decided to let Ino have the honors of pouring the water on the sleeping girl. This way she could claim that she was just an innocent bystander if Sakura decided to dole out any justice.

Ino grabbed the bucket with a smirk and threw the water at Sakura's head. "Wake up Forehead Brow," she shouted. Sakura woke up with a start and was shivering. As she woke up, she heard loud laughter and saw four girls standing over her bed. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and glared at Ino. "W-w-what d-do y-you think you are doing?" she yelled out to the culprits in front of her.

"Oh, we're just your friendly wake up service, forehead," said a laughing Ino.

Sakura angrily climbed out of her bed, muttering some choice expletives, and grabbed some clothes to change into while making her way out of the room. The other girls followed her. Sakura walked into her bathroom to take a warm shower. The girls waited for her in the living room. Soon, Sakura was ready to go and they left for the hot springs.

On the way to the hot springs, the girls chatted about what they could expect and what type of pampering they wanted to have done. They all agreed they wanted to enjoy the hot springs together. Temari and TenTen decided to have a facial and a manicure done. Hinata, Sakura and Ino decided to have both a manicure and a pedicure. After a lot of laughing and giggling, they finally made their way to the hot springs.

The girls entered the establishment and were immediately greeted by a young woman who said, "Welcome to the Ryokan Onsen. Please take a few minutes to look over our many different spa treatments. When you are ready, you can tell me your choices. I will be right over at the desk in the front of the room." The four women responded with a chorus of thank yous and then began to look over the menu board. They decided to enjoy the hot springs first and then have their spa treatments later.

They told the hostess their choices, who showed them to the bath house where they could store their clothes. She also requested that they use the showers first before entering the hot springs. They did as she asked and then made their way to the women's part of the onsen.

Temari and Hinata were the first to enter the onsen, followed by Ino and Tenten. Sakura was the last to enter. They found themselves alone in the onsen, which made them feel more relaxed and able to be more open with each other in their conversations. Ino started discussing her relationship with Sai. Sakura just scoffed at her. "Is that all you can talk about pig? Geez, you and Sai are almost connected at the hip. I barely ever see you two apart."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, if you didn't work at the hospital so much, then maybe ‑ you would see more of me without Sai, Forehead," Ino responded. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at her.

Temari, hearing the way the conversation was going, had a burning question that she had wanted to ask Sakura. She had refrained from asking Sakura previously, because she didn't want to offend her. Since it was just the four of them, she decided to put on a brave face and just asked. "Sakura, whatever happened to you and Sasuke?"

Everyone turned and looked at Temari with frowns on their faces. They couldn't believe she asked the question almost as much as Temari was surprised at her own courage in asking it. Sakura found her friends looking at her, waiting for a response. She really didn't think she owed them an explanation.

But, she knew she couldn't escape without the information they were after. _Whatever happened between her and Sasuke was their business alone and no one else's,_ Sakura thought as she felt her friends' eyes on her. Both of them were very private people and she didn't feel confident talking about herself.

Ino finally butted into Sakura's thoughts. "Com'on Sakura. You can tell us," she almost whined. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything." The other girls quickly agreed with Ino's sentiments.

Sakura drew upon her inner strength and decided to tell them about the talk that she and Sasuke had about their relationship. "Sasuke and I talked about what we felt for each other," she began. "Yes, I did confess to him twice that I loved him, but after we talked, I found that I just wanted to see him smile again. I wanted him to be happy.

Sasuke told me that as much as he was thankful that I cared for him, he couldn't see himself in a relationship with any women. With all the bad things that he had done, he didn't think he would be worthy of being in a relationship with anyone. He just wanted to protect the village, but didn't think he could ever stay in the village for a great amount of time. I told him I understood and that I was happy that he had returned. In the end, we decided to just stay friends and we wished each other happiness."

Hinata came over to Sakura and gave her a hug. "I know that must have been hard for you, Sakura… I'm glad that you confided in us. We're all here for you anytime you need us."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Temari gave a silent sigh. This put her mind at ease. She wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke coming around and ruining her plans to set Gaara and Sakura up.

After listening to Sakura's heartfelt confession, Tenten choose to steer the topic of conversation away from relationships and onto the subject of how Hinata was able to get Naruto to eat something other than ramen. The girls all laughed at this and started teasing Hinata. Hinata turned a bright red as she noticed she was now the center of attention.

After spending about an hour in the onsen gossiping and teasing each other, the girls opted to get out and get ready for their pampering. They took showers and then went to the different rooms for their spa treatments. Two hours later, they were found walking out of the Ryokan Onsen. Temari told the girls she was going to track down Shikamaru for a late lunch.

Hinata said, "I am going to go home and make a bento for Naruto. He wanted to go do some training today"

"I need to go clean some weapons and make sure Lee and Guy Sensei are not causing any trouble," Tenten stated with a laugh.

Ino said she would walk with Sakura back to her apartment. She found out that Gaara was coming over to Sakura's tonight and wanted to help her get ready for her dinner date. Sakura frowned at her and waspishly told her, "It's not a dinner date. Gaara is only coming over, so I can talk to him about the Children's Medical Facility."

"Sure, Forehead, that's what you want us all to believe." Ino said, rolling her eyes. Sakura could do nothing, but shake her head and started walking to her home.

Temari watched the girls leave, walking their separate ways. She took a few minutes to think of where she could find Shikamaru. A couple of places she knew he could be found were either at the Hokage tower or the Nara fields. She chose to check out the Hokage tower first.

She arrived at the tower and walked inside the building, taking the path that led her to the receptionist's desk. She recognized Shizune and asked her if she had seen Shikamaru. Shizune told her that she hadn't seen him. _Well if he is not here, then he must be at the Nara fields_ , Temari thought. She thanked Shizune for her time and made her way to where she thought Shikamaru would be.

When Temari made her way to the Nara compound, she was granted easy access since most of the Naras recognized her. The path she followed led her to the forest that was owned by the Naras. She followed the trail that was lined by oaks, birch, and ash trees. At the end of the trail, it opened up to a huge meadow. The meadow was made up of flowing green grass and various flowers that seemed to just have been thrown haphazardly in the field. She always enjoyed coming here for its great beauty and the offering of relaxation it seemed to give.

Temari made her way into the meadow searching for the young Nara. After a few minutes of searching, her eyes fell upon a small rise of grass and saw him there. He was laid out with his left leg hanging over the top of his bent right leg. As he lay out in the sun, she could see that he had taken a drag of his cigarette and started to blow smoke circles. She recognized this as his favorite pastime, something other than watching the clouds go by.

She approached him as quietly as she could, so as not to disturb him too much. When she was right next to him, she nudged his foot to get him to acknowledge her presence. He shielded his eyes as he looked up to her and asked, "How's it going, Temari?" He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had something heavy on her mind and wanted to talk about it.

"Things could be better," Temari said. "Do you mind if I join you for a while?"

Shikamaru patted the grass next to him while he squashed his cigarette out in the ground with his other hand. He knew that she didn't like him smoking around her. Temari laid herself out next to him and looked up to the clouds. She took her time as she contemplated whether she should tell Shikamaru about the trials or not. She knew she could trust him to keep his mouth shut, but she wanted to err on the side of caution.

Shikamaru absently twiddled with the cigarette butt, while he gave Temari the space she needed and waited patiently for her to speak. He knew she would when she was ready. He would never rush her as he was certain she needed the time to think things through before she spoke.

Temari felt the calmness of the meadow settle on her like a comfortable blanket. She organized her thoughts and started to speak. "The council has decided it's time for Gaara to be married." She drew in a deep breath after saying this and then sighed. "They suggested an unusual marriage arrangement called the Kazehime trials." She looked over to see if Shikamaru was listening. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Gaara is not happy about this, of course," she continued. "I told him that I would try to find a way to stop the trials, seeing as how the council ‑ of course ‑ put me in charge. I tried looking through everything, but I couldn't find a way to stop the trials. I feel like I let Gaara down."

"I don't think you could ever let Gaara down," Shikamaru interjected. She thanked him with her eyes.

Temari saw some violets next to her and started picking them. "I told Gaara that we should go ahead with the trials and that I had a plan." She started twirling the little flower in her hand.

"Oh, what's the plan?" he asked.

"I've started noticing that every time Gaara is near Sakura, he blushes." She didn't know why she was telling him this. She knew if Gaara found out, he would probably be angry with her, but she needed someone she could confide in. The trials were beginning to stress her out and she hadn't even started notifying the participants yet.

"I think Gaara has a crush on Sakura," she confessed to Shikamaru.

He sat up quickly when he heard this. Shikamaru didn't know what to think. "S-Sa-Sakura," he stuttered. "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure," she huffed. "I've only just started noticing his reactions around her. But, if he does, then she will be integral to my plan. I only want Gaara to be happy. I asked the Suna council and Tsunade to grant Sakura permission to come to Suna as a medic for the trials. They both agreed to my proposal." She took a big breath. _Was she ready to confide the rest of her plan to him_? she thought.

Shikamaru was surprised by how much she had already confided to him. He was still in shock about Gaara having feelings for Sakura. What else did she have planned?

Temari looked over to Shikamaru with a heavy heart. She plunged on with her plan, telling him everything. When she was finished, the only thing he could say was "Troublesome, but I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Thanks Shikamaru. I knew I could trust you," she stated.

They both stayed out in the meadow until dusk. As they watched the sunset, Shikamaru invited Temari to stay and have dinner with him and his family. She accepted his offer with a grateful smile on her face.

While Temari was busy confiding her plan to Shikamaru, Ino was at Sakura's apartment teasing her about her supposed dinner date with Gaara. "For the fourth time, Ino Pig, I am not having a date with Gaara," Sakura huffed out. "He is only coming here, so I can talk to him about the Children's Medical Facility."

"Sure you are, Forehead," exclaimed Ino as she smirked. "Since you know that you and Sasuke are not an item anymore, you should try moving on. Working yourself to death in the hospital is not going to help you with that and Gaara is a great guy. You should give him a chance."

"I know Ino, but I really don't have time for relationships. I have my hospital duties and the Children's Medical Facility to think about. Then, there are the missions I'm usually sent on. Come on. You can help me get ready for tonight," she sighed.

"Eep," Ino uttered and excitedly jumped up. "I know just how I want to do your hair and let me look through your closet. I know I can find the perfect dress for you to wear tonight. I'll also help you with tonight's dinner menu."

"Ok, Pig. Let's not get too carried away," Sakura said with an annoyed voice.

It took Ino two hours just to help Sakura get ready for her supposed date and to start the dinner. Sakura decided to make miso soup and garlic chicken with white rice for dinner. Ino suggested that they have wine to drink along with their meal.

Ino looked over to the clock in Sakura's kitchen and decided that she had stayed long enough. She bid goodbye to her best friend and took her leave. Sakura was just finishing setting the table when she heard Gaara knocking on her apartment door.

She walked over to the door and opened it for Gaara to come inside. Gaara toed off his shoes and held out a bouquet of flowers for Sakura to take. Surprised Sakura said, "Thanks Gaara. You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate the sentiment."

"You are welcome," Gaara said. "You look nice tonight and everything smells great," he quietly said feeling the tips of his ears burn. He hoped she couldn't see how nervous he was.

As he stood in her apartment, he looked around. The place looked quite cozy and seemed to fit Sakura's personality well. Noticing that she was still working in the kitchen, he asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no. I'm just about ready to put dinner on the table," Sakura nervously laughed. "You can come and sit down at the table if you like."

Gaara sat down and looked over the meal that Sakura prepared for the two of them. He couldn't wait to start eating. Everything looked so good. He started with the miso soup and then took a sip of the wine that was before him.

Sakura watched as Gaara started with the soup and hoped everything was to his liking. She couldn't help her thoughts going back to when Ino had teased that this did qualify as a date.

Sakura was always glad to see her friends from Suna, but she wasn't certain about how she felt about Gaara as an individual. Ino told her she needed to move on from Sasuke, which she was prepared to do. But, was she really ready to jump into a relationship? Especially, one with Gaara? He was the Kazekage of Suna for goodness sake. She knew how busy Tsunade was with her Hokage duties. The same could be said for Gaara's position. _Ugh,_ she thought. _Why did things like this have to be so complicated?_

"I hope everything is to your liking, Sakura told Gaara.

"Yes it is," he said, taking a bite from his garlic chicken.

After they had finished their dinner, Sakura suggested they move to the living room where they could enjoy the dessert that she had made. Gaara sat down on the couch and waited for her to come into the room. She walked over to the kitchen counter and uncovered the desserts that she had hidden.

She handed Gaara his dessert. He was surprised by what she had made.

"It's my favorite secret recipe," she said with a cheeky smile. "I hope you like my Sakura kanten jelly dessert. I don't just make this for anyone, you know."

The whole desert was in the shape of a sakura blossom. She had cut a wedge-sized shape for herself and one for Gaara. The jelly was made so you could see a sakura blossom placed in the middle of the dessert. It looked too nice to eat. Gaara appreciated all the effort Sakura placed into making this meal quite enjoyable. He couldn't help, but give her a smile as he took a bite of the beautiful dessert.

When they had finished eating, Sakura took the dishes and laid them in the sink. She was going to do the dishes later, but Gaara said, "Since you cooked, I'll do the dishes. It's the most I can offer, since you worked so hard and everything tasted so wonderful."

"Ok," Sakura said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. Gaara watched her and couldn't help but think she looked cute whenever she did that. He again tried to hide his growing blush.

After the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Gaara made his way to the living room and sat down next to Sakura on the couch. Sakura started to tell Gaara all about the Children's Medical Facility. She told him how she came up with the idea and what her future plans for the facility were.

As he tried to listen to her excited speech about the facility, his mind started wandering. He loved listening to Sakura talk about the things that were important to her. Sakura had a big heart and she was always looking for ways to help everyone. Even those people she didn't know.

Gaara remembered the times when she came to Suna and saved his brother from a poison that almost killed him. She had fought alongside Lady Chio and defeated Sasori, and she also worked hard to heal everyone during the fourth shinobi war. She was an exceptional kunoichi and he was glad that he could consider himself one of her friends.

"Gaara, are you listening to me?" Sakura asked.

"Umm, I'm sorry. Did you ask me a question?"

"I did. Do you think that Suna's council would go for a program like this?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. Anything to improve the health of Suna's children would be a great benefit. You'll have to come to Suna with your proposal. I will definitely support you all the way," he said with a confident smile.

"Thanks, Gaara." Sakura said as she continued going over all of the benefits that Suna could see from the program. As she did so, Gaara was reminded of the council and their decision to have the Kazehime trials.

Inwardly, he grumbled to himself. He wanted to have a pleasant evening with Sakura, not think about his council and their idiotic marriage plans for him. He saw the big smile on Sakura's face and fought with himself. He didn't want to ruin the night for her and tried to keep a smile on his face, but his inner turmoil was winning out. He knew the evening was going to come to a close soon and he would have to return back to Suna. Back to his responsibilities and away from her. Back to a place where a future bride, one that he didn't want, would be waiting for him.

He couldn't help the sudden sigh that crossed his lips. He hoped that Sakura missed it, but she had heard it.

"Is everything ok, Gaara?" Sakura asked after she heard him sigh. She knew she had problems with rambling and she sometimes could get carried away when she talked about things. The last thing she wanted to do was bore him to death.

"No, everything is fine. I think I am just tired," he said with a fake yawn.

Seeing as how it had been a long, busy day for herself as well, she quickly agreed with Gaara's sentiments and chose to call it a night. "I'm glad you could come for dinner and I hope you enjoyed yourself," she said, ducking her head with a shy smile. She didn't want him to see the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"I did enjoy myself and I look forward to seeing you come to Suna with your proposal for the Children's Medical Facility," Gaara stated.

Sakura walked Gaara to the door of her apartment. "Well, goodnight Gaara." She squeezed his hand and gave him a bright smile that lit up her whole face. Gaara gave her a small smile, trying to hide his sadness. He said goodnight to her and walked out through the door.

After the door closed behind him, he stopped. With heavy hands hanging by his side, he gave a heart-rending sigh and looked up to the stars. With a heavy heart he said, "Goodbye, Sakura." And slowly, he walked back to the room at the inn where he was staying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Temari awoke to the sun once again shining in her eyes and the birds singing loudly ... _again. Ugh, do those birds have to be so loud every morning,_ Temari thought to herself. "I can't wait to get back to Suna and my quiet mornings," she muttered.

She got up and grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower. While taking her shower, she thought back to her afternoon and evening with Shikamaru. She had enjoyed her time with him and felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She also felt more confident after talking to Shikamaru about her plans for Sakura and the trials. Shikamaru had even said he would support her by coming to Suna to assist during the trials.

When she finished with her shower and got dressed, she decided to find Gaara to see if he was up for breakfast. She also wanted to know how his dinner with Sakura went. She hoped it went well.

Just as Temari was about to open the door to go get Gaara, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Gaara standing outside. "Oh. Good morning, Gaara. I was just coming to see if you wanted to get some breakfast." she said.

Gaara looked to be in one of his moods. "Yes, that is fine. Actually, I wanted to let you know that we are leaving today. I'll meet you at the gate at noon," Gaara told her.

"Ok, sure Gaara," she nodded. "Is everything ok?"

"It will be ‑ once we get back to Suna," Gaara said dejectedly.

Temari watched him walk away and started worrying for her brother. _Did his dinner with Sakura not go well? He was looking forward to it the last time she had seen him. What could have happened?_

Temari decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, since she had to get ready to leave and return back to Suna. Before she left, she wanted to make sure she told Tsunade that she would be returning to escort both Shikamaru and Sakura to Suna for the trials. She would now need to request permission for Shikamaru to come and assist with the trials.

After receiving permission from Tsunade to have Shikamaru accompany her on the next trip back to Suna, Temari returned back to her room. She noticed it was quite close to noon as she picked up her pack and threw it over her shoulder. Temari walked out of her room and made her way to the Konoha gates, she figured that Gaara would already be there waiting for her.

When Temari arrived at the gates, she saw Gaara there talking to Naruto and Hinata. She walked over to Hinata and gave her hug. "Thanks again for letting us spend some time with you," Temari said, as she gave Naruto a hug as well.

Gaara having already finished saying his goodbyes grunted at Temari. "Let's go," he told her. "We have a lot of traveling to do before we stop for the night."

Temari apologized for her brother's grumpiness and followed after him. When she finally caught up to him, she again asked him if he was ok.

"I'm fine, Temari," Gaara curtly responded to his sister. "I'm just concerned about all the work I left behind in Suna for Kankuro to take care of. We need to get back," He knew she was worried about him, but he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for now. Even though he knew Kankuro could take care of everything, Gaara just wanted to get some distance from Konoha and leave his feelings for Sakura behind him.

Thinking about the trials was irritating Gaara and he was fighting himself. He felt bad that he was taking it out on his sister, and repeatedly told himself that he would try not to think about the trials and make the best of it.

 _Temari did say she had a plan after all. I just need to trust her,_ he thought. _Maybe everything would turn out ok in the end._ He gave a heavy sigh and pushed himself to travel faster. The faster he got back to Suna, the faster he could get through everything.

Temari observed her brother and saw how tired he looked. She saw the sadness on his face. _He couldn't be upset about his dinner with Sakura,_ she thought to herself. It must have to do with the trials. "Just trust me, Gaara. Everything is going to work itself out in the end," she whispered to herself.

* * *

In Suna, Matsuri had spent most of her time in the library. She felt like she had searched every nook and cranny of the library looking for any mention of the Kazehime trials. She had searched for the past four days and came up empty. She needed to know what the Kazehime trials were. _Were the trials like the Chuunin exams_? She was getting desperate as time was quickly getting away from her.

The only place she had not looked in was the archive section. She made up her mind to look there hoping she would be able find the answers she needed. Matsuri started perusing through the scrolls in the K section.

After spending about two and half hours searching and not finding anything, she decided to go to the T section. Again, she found nothing. _It all seemed like one big waste of time._ She had already spent several hours in the library and told herself that she could always come back the next day.

While hanging out around the Kazekage office, Matsuri had overheard that Gaara and Temari would be returning in the next couple of days. She knew that once they returned that the trials would start. She only had a couple of days to find the answers she needed. So, she decided that she would get up early the next day and go to the library as soon as it opened and wouldn't leave until they chased her out.

The next morning, Matsuri awoke early, got dressed and had a quick breakfast. She made her way to the library. Upon arriving, she continued her search in the archive section. After searching for another three hours and not finding anything, she wanted to give up. It was then that she looked up from the table she was sitting at and looked at the space around her. She noticed a lone shelf off in a dark corner of the library. The shelf was overflowing with scrolls, dust and cobwebs. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.

She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the shelf. After brushing some of the dust and cobwebs away from some of the scrolls on the fourth row of shelves, she grabbed a couple of the scrolls and took them over to the table. She unrolled the first scroll and started reading it. Some of the words she couldn't read, because they were either too faded or they were in a language she didn't recognize. In the middle of the scroll, she was able to make out the word, _Kazehime_.

Gasping, she took her finger and ran over the word. She followed the rest of the paragraph with her eyes. She had finally found what she was looking for. Going back to the beginning of the paragraph, she read:

 _The Kazehime Trials shall be used as a way to find the strongest kunoichi in the village. She shall be no younger than 16 and should show great knowledge of the desert in order to survive it. The trials will be a fighting competition between kunoichis. The last one standing will be given the title of Kazehime._

She couldn't make out the rest of the information as it had faded away over time, but she had enough information to help her form a plan. She figured that the trials took place in the desert and that she would need to battle other kunoichis in order to win the title. She would need to keep a close eye on Temari to find out when and where the trials would take place. Once she had that information, she could then continue her plan to participate in the trials.

After rolling up the scroll and replacing it with the others on the shelf, she decided to run home and start making a list of the things she would need to survive her time in the desert. She just hoped that she would have enough strength and fortitude to defeat her opponents and win. If she could win, then she could prove to Gaara that she was worthy to walk beside him and be his special hime.

* * *

After traveling three days with a brother who was despondent and keeping to himself, Temari couldn't wait to arrive home, take a shower and get a proper night's rest. She entered their home and found it empty. She warily climbed the steps up to her room. Throwing her pack near her bed, she landed face first on the bed and groaned. "Home sweet home _,"_ she murmured to herself. After lying on her bed for a few minutes, she willed herself to get back up so she could take a shower.

Temari finished her shower and started feeling a little better. She emptied her pack, throwing her used clothes in her hamper and put her scrolls on her desk. She unsealed and unrolled the scroll containing the information for the Kazehime trials. She thought back to the moment she confided in Shikamaru. It helped her feel more confident in her plan, knowing that he supported her.

Temari took a scroll and made a list of the information that she would need to distribute to the participants.

1\. Invitation to the trials

2\. Rules for the trials

3\. Desert survival tips

When she finished her list, she started writing out what the invitation would look like and included where the kunoichis should meet and on what day the trials would start. She made sure to highlight in the rules where the kunoichis were not allowed to kill their opponents and that defeated participants would be removed from the trials immediately.

Temari felt that she had a good start on the materials she put together. Tomorrow, she would take the information to the printers to have copies made. She had over fifty packets that needed to be distributed. Putting the information back in her storage scroll, she rolled it back up and re-sealed it. She then left her room and walked downstairs for something to eat.

Finding the house still empty, Temari decided to make dinner for herself. Gaara and Kankuro could fend for themselves. She had just enough energy to eat and then she was going to bed.

Gaara had opted to return to his office instead of his home. He wanted to check in with Kankuro and get back to his work. He had hoped that if he drowned himself in his work, it would help keep his mind off of what he left behind in Konoha.

Kankuro was swiveling in Gaara's office chair when Gaara walked into his office. Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother's childish antics and growled out, "What do you think you are doing, Kankuro?"

"Oh, you're back," Kankuro answered Gaara with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't expect you to return so soon. How was your trip?"

"The trip was fine," Gaara growled at Kankuro. Gaara didn't want to go into too many details about his trip. He had his reasons for going and he was going to keep his reasons to himself. "Did you have any trouble while I was away?"

Kankuro noticed that Gaara seemed to be out of sorts, so he decided to keep his conversation with Gaara short. "No. No trouble at all," Kankuro uttered. "Everything was quiet while you were gone. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get back to my responsibilities," Gaara responded, rather abruptly. "There is always so much to do. Why don't you go home and check in with Temari? I'm sure she missed you and could use the company."

"Sure thing, Gaara. Don't let things get you down. I'm sure you're thinking about the trials again. I know Temari said she had a plan and I think you need to trust her. She won't let you down."

"I do trust Temari," Gaara growled yet again. "I just want to be left alone for now. Just let me be."

"Ok, I'll leave. Just try to take it easy and don't let this get you down," Kankuro repeated nervously. "I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

Kankuro left Gaara to his work and hoped that whatever Temari had planned would end successfully. Especially, for Gaara's sake.

* * *

Author Notes:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I hoped you enjoyed chapter four. Chapter five is shorter as it is just a filler chapter. Chapter six will be the start of the trials.

So far, chapter four is my favorite chapter. I will be honest and confess that my husband is my editor. The paragraph in chapter four where Temari is twirling the flower and Shikamaru is twirling the cigarette butt was edited by my husband. Originally, it just had Temari twirling the flower, but my husband added Shikamaru's part about twirling the cigarette butt. It really shows a subtle connection between the couple and is my favorite ShikaTema moment in my story.

I am really looking forward to writing the trials and hope you enjoy the future chapters.

I am still looking for a beta so please PM me if you are interested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Sakura was leaving her apartment, she decided to skip making breakfast for herself and stop at a local bakery to buy a muffin and a coffee. She knew that she may have a busy work day at the hospital and just wanted something quick before she started.

She entered the Tomoko bakery and looked around. The place was quite small and very quaint. To her left were glass enclosed shelves filled with all kinds of baked goods. Straight ahead was the checkout counter with a couple of specialized coffee brewers behind the counter and to her right were small round cafe tables with two or three chairs around each table. It was a nice place to come to and relax while enjoying your favorite dessert either by yourself or with some friends. This was Sakura's favorite place to get anko dumplings or dango.

Sakura walked up to the checkout counter and asked for a blueberry muffin and a caramel hot mocha coffee. She paid for the breakfast and left the bakery behind to go to her office.

After a ten minute walk, the pinkette entered the hospital and said good morning to the receptionist. She climbed the stairs up to the third floor and entered her office. Sitting behind the desk, she pulled her muffin out of the bag that the bakery had wrapped it in and put it to the side. Sakura took a sip of her coffee and started to peruse the patient files that were left on the desk from the day before.

Sakura organized the files in the order of when each patient would be visited during her rounds. She also made sure to leave enough time in the schedule just in case an emergency should arise during her shift. After planning the work day, she took a bite of her muffin. When both the muffin and the coffee were finished, she threw her trash in her garbage can hidden underneath her desk and decided it was time to start her rounds.

A few hours later, the pinkette could be found back in her office. Sakura was trying to rest after having to perform an emergency surgery that left her quite depleted of chakra. _I wish I had thought ahead and prepared a bento for myself,_ she thought. Sakura made a decision to go to the cafeteria after her break to get something to eat, but before she could head in that direction there was a knock on the door.

Sakura opened the door and saw a genin student standing before her. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"The Hokage would like you to come to her office," the genin said.

"Ok. I'll be right there," she sighed half to herself. "I guess I'll just have to wait to get something to eat later."

Several minutes after following the genin out of the hospital and down the now bustling street, Sakura climbed the stairs of the Hokage tower. She steadily made her way to the door leading to Tsunade's office. Tsunade already knowing that Sakura was outside her door, yelled, "Go ahead and come in Sakura. I know your there."

The pinkette hesitated briefly, turned the knob, then entered the room and stood before her shishou. "You needed to see me, Tsunade-shishou? She asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. You will be gone for a month to Suna," Tsunade told her. "Temari has requested your medical services for a kunoichi competition that Suna is going to host. She has also requested Shikamaru to join you as he will be assisting her in this competition."

"A mission to Suna?" Sakura asked in surprise. "A kunoichi competition? Why would they need me? They have their own medics."

"Yes, Suna does have its own medics, but Temari wants a medic who will be unbiased in their treatment during the competition. She will be returning to Konoha in a couple of days to escort you and Shikamaru to Suna. I know you will make Konoha proud as you perform this service." The Hokage beamed. "Here is the mission scroll. I will send for you and Shikamaru when Temari returns."

"Thanks Shishou," Sakura said with a bow. "I'll make sure to do my best."

After taking the scroll from Tsunade, she left the Hokage tower and headed home. She was going to make something to eat and then head to bed. It had been a very long day for her and now she had to get ready to go to Suna.

 _Hmm… I wonder if I will get to see Gaara while I'm there_ , she thought to herself.

###

Temari grabbed her storage scroll that contained the information she needed to give to the printers. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apricot and then poured herself a cup of coffee. After finishing her breakfast and washing the dishes, she left to go to the printers.

Matsuri looked over the list she had written up again. She had seen Gaara and Temari return back to the village. That meant that the trials would be starting soon. She would have to make sure to keep a close eye on Temari if she wanted to find out when and where the trails would take place.

After hanging around the Kazekage offices for a while, she overheard that Gaara was in a foul mood. Matsuri decided to keep her distance until the brewing storm had passed. _Distance does make the heart grow fonder,_ she thought. Besides, she had more important things to keep her time occupied.

Matsuri left the Kazekage office and headed out to get something for lunch. On her way to her favorite restaurant she spied Temari leaving the printers with her arms full of scrolls. _Hmmm, I wonder if those are for the trials?_ She decided to go over and say hi to Temari.

"Hi, Temari," said Matsuri. "It looks like you have your hands full."

"Hello Matsuri. Yes, I sure do have my hands full," she laughed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Do you need some help?" Matsuri asked.

"That would be great. I was actually going to find a genin to help me, but you will do. I need to distribute these scrolls to the kunoichis who are participating in the Kazehime trials. Do you think you could deliver some of these for me?"

"Sure. I don't mind helping you, Temari," Matsuri responded with a smile.

Matsuri couldn't believe her luck. The information that she needed was just being placed into her hands. She knew staying close to Temari would pay off. After taking about half of the scrolls from Temari, she walked in the opposite direction.

When she was out of Temari's sight, she rounded into an alley and dropped the scrolls on the ground. She picked up one of the scrolls and unrolled it. There in plain sight was all of the information she needed. The trials were going to start in two weeks. She quickly put the scroll in her back pouch and picked the others up. This also would be a great opportunity for her to size up some of the competition. She walked out of the alley and started to deliver the first scroll in her hands.

Thankful for Matsuri's help in distributing the scrolls, Temari delivered the last of the scrolls. The other scrolls would be delivered to the kunoichis via hawk. When the blonde finished her work of delivering scrolls, she went home for dinner and decided to watch a movie before going to bed. In a couple of days she would be leaving for Konoha to start the next phase of her plan.

###

Three days later, Temari grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder. She made her way to the Kazekage offices and entered Gaara's office.

Gaara looked up from the scroll he was reading. "What do you need, Temari?" he asked his sister.

"I'm just here to let you know that I will be gone for a little over a week," Temari told him. The council is sending me on a confidential mission to Konoha. I should be back by the beginning of next week."

"The council is sending you to Konoha? Whatever for and why was I not informed of this?" Gaara angrily spat out.

"I just told you it was confidential. I can't tell you anything without upsetting the council. You know this," Temari sighed while rubbing her face with her right hand.

"I don't like it, Temari. The council is not to be trusted. Just be safe."

"I'll do my best, Gaara," Temari grinned.

Gaara just sighed while he watched his sister leave. He was starting to feel abandoned. First the council forces his hand with the Kazehime Trials. Then, he had to give up the one girl that he had a crush on and now his sister was being sent on confidential missions by his very own council. He didn't know how much more he could take. Drowning himself in his work was not helping him to deal with his moody behavior.

After traveling for three days, Temari finally made her way to the gates of Konoha. She signed in at the gate check house and then walked to the Hokage Towers. She climbed the steps up to the floor that contained the Hokage's office. When she reached the correct floor, she walked over to the door of Tsunade's office and knocked on it.

Tsunade, feeling the foreign chakra presence, called out, "Enter" in a raspy voice. Temari entered the spacious office and stood in front of the Hokage's desk. "Welcome back, Temari. I presume that you are here to take Sakura and Shikamaru to Suna?" She already knew the answer to her question. She just wanted to continue to play along with Temari's ruse. "So how goes the planning for your little kunoichi competition?" She had a grin on her face.

Temari looked at the Hokage and saw her grin. _Could she be suspicious of my true intentions for Sakura_ , she wondered to herself. She hoped that was not the case. She had only confided in Shikamaru and she didn't want anyone else to know her true intent. If too many people knew the truth, then her plans would be ruined and Gaara's future marriage partner may be in jeopardy because of the council's plans.

"Thanks and yes to answer your second question," Temari responded. "The planning is going fine. I just finished sending the information packets to the participating kunoichis before I came here."

Tsunade then yelled for Shizune to come to her office.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, you called for me," Shizune gasped out after running into the Hokage's office.

"Shizune, I need for you to summon Sakura and Shikamaru here," Tsunade commanded. "Tell them they should be prepared to leave for Suna as soon as I have met with them."

Shizune left promptly to find a couple of genin to help her find the individuals that the Hokage requested to see. When Tsunade saw that Shizune had left, she pulled out her hidden sake bottle and poured herself a glass and started to offer some to Temari. Temari just shook her head. "No thanks. I want to keep my wits about me as I travel back to Suna."

Tsunade just chuckled at her. "You don't know what you're missing," she told Temari. "Besides, I think Konoha is getting the raw end of the deal you made with me."

"W-whatever do you mean by that?" Temari questioned.

"I know there is more to you just requesting for Sakura to go to Suna for your silly, little competition. You wouldn't be the first representative from a foreign country to pull this stunt of yours." Tsunade couldn't help the snicker that fell from her lips.

"I'm still not sure what you are talking about, Lady Tsunade. I hope I have not offended you in any way?"

"No. No, I am not offended. I am kind of interested to see how this all plays out, though."

Temari just nodded her head and bowed to the Hokage. Just as she finished her bow, Shikamaru and Sakura walked into the office.

"It's about time the two of you showed up," bellowed Tsunade. "Temari is finally here to take the two of you to Suna. I already gave you both your mission scrolls. Since you both will be gone for a month, I do expect to receive updated weekly mission status reports. Do you have any questions?"

"No," both Sakura and Shikamaru responded at the same time.

"Then be off with the lot of you. I still have a lot of work to accomplish," Tsunade said while waving them off as though shooing a fly away.

The three youngsters bowed to the Hokage and left her office. Temari looked at her travel companions and said she would take point. Sakura could be in the middle with Shikamaru following behind. She didn't expect any trouble to come their way, but wanted to be prepared just in case something did happen. Temari also wanted to make sure that Sakura stayed safe. If something did happen to Sakura, then her whole plan would fail and the council would get their way. She was not going to let that happen.

The trio made their way to the gates and started to head out toward Suna and to the awaiting trials. Two of the people knew what to expect when they arrived and one was just oblivious to how her future was going to change.

XXX

Three days later, the trio walked through the gates of Suna. Temari led the group to her home. When she entered the house, she yelled out, "Tadaima" and slipped out of her shoes next to the door. Sakura and Shikamaru followed suit and left their footwear next to the door as well.

Noticing that neither Gaara nor Kankuro were home, Temari decided to show Shikamaru the direction of the guest room. She informed Sakura that she wanted a girl's night after they all had dinner and Sakura would be staying in her room for the night.

Sakura looked forward to the night and hoped to be able to get a good night's rest, since traveling for the past couple of days had been rough. Temari didn't feel like cooking and suggested that they go out to eat. Both Shikamaru and Sakura agreed to the suggestion.

After eating their dinner, they slowly walked back to the Kazekage mansion and decided to watch a movie before going to bed. Temari went into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and grabbed some drinks from the fridge. Once the corn was popped, she poured it into a bowl, then grabbed the drinks and the bowl of popcorn and walked into the living room. She put the bowl and the drinks on the coffee table that was situated in front of the couch. Temari sat next to Shikamaru on the couch while Sakura sat in the recliner with her legs propped up on the leg rest.

Shikamaru found an action movie on tv that he thought they all would like. Sakura grabbed a handful of the popcorn and one of the drinks and sat back in the recliner. The rest of the night, they all watched the movie and laughed at some of the scenes they felt were overacted on. Once the movie was over, Sakura stretched her back out while she yawned. Shikamaru said goodnight to the girls and headed to his room for the night.

Temari and Sakura got up and walked to their shared room to go to sleep. Before going to sleep, Temari informed Sakura that they were going to spend the next day together. She wanted to take Sakura shopping. She knew there would be things that Sakura would need for her month long stay in Suna.

Secretly, Temari wanted to make sure she purchased things that Sakura would need to survive out in the desert. This would be the perfect time to get those supplies without raising Sakura's suspicions _._ After talking to each other for another half hour, they said good night and soon fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Temari woke up first and got her shower. When she walked back into her room, she noticed that Sakura was just waking up. "Good morning, Sunshine," Temari jested. "It seems you didn't need my wake up services today," Temari jokingly said, reminding Sakura of her wake up call back in Konoha.

Sakura just grinned at her. "You four will get yours someday and I'll be laughing when it happens. You know, I also noticed there isn't any birds to wake you up here." Sakura knew Temari was grateful for that and figured she would get her digs in where she could. Then, she got out of bed and made her way to take her shower. Temari just left the room, so she could start making breakfast.

While in the kitchen, Temari noticed that Gaara had already left for the office and that Kankuro was still home. She decided to make pancakes for breakfast. She got the ingredients out of the cupboard and fridge and started mixing the batter. Then, Temari poured the batter on the griddle and let them sit for a few minutes before flipping them.

Shikamaru came down to the kitchen just as Temari was working on her second batch of pancakes. He grabbed four glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table and then continued to place the rest of the place settings on the table as well. Temari took the platter of pancakes and placed it in the middle of the table. Kankuro smelling the pancakes, seated himself at the table. He started to grab for the platter of food when Temari slapped his hand away. "Wait for Sakura to come to the table," Temari commanded.

Sakura finally came down the stairs and sat at the table. "Thanks for the breakfast, Temari," she said. Temari just nodded at her while she picked up the platter of pancakes and handed it off to Shikamaru.

After breakfast, Temari asked Sakura to go back to their room and get ready for a full day of shopping. When she heard the door to the bedroom click shut, Temari turned to Kankuro and told him he was not to tell Gaara that Sakura was in Suna.

"Sakura and Shikamaru were given permission by both the Suna council and the Hokage to assist with the Kazehime trials," Temari explained. "By order of the council, Gaara is not to know that they are here. So help me – Kankuro, if I find out that you told Gaara that Sakura and Shikamaru are here, I'll take all of your dolls out to the training field and shred them with my fan," she growled out at him.

Kankuro threw his hands up in defense. "He won't hear a thing from me, Temari. I promise. Just don't touch my puppets," Kankuro protested. "It took me years to work on that collection."

"Shikamaru, I give you free reign of the house. Sakura and I will be out shopping," Temari informed her crush. He just gave her a lazy nod and headed back to his room.

Temari picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink for Kankuro to wash and put away. She then went to her room and told Sakura she was ready to go shopping.

The first place Temari took Sakura was to a clothing store. She wanted Sakura to try on some desert-appropriate clothes. Sakura purchased three outfits and Temari purchased two outfits in Sakura's size, unbeknownst to Sakura. After clothes shopping, Temari and Sakura stopped to get lunch. They stopped at Temari's favorite cafe and ordered veggie wraps and lattes to drink.

When they finished their lunch, Temari told Sakura that she needed to pick up some things from a few other stores. Sakura continued to enjoy the time she got to spend with Temari. After buying everything that Temari felt she needed, they went back to the mansion. Sakura was worn out by the time they made it back to the house. She wearily climbed the steps to Temari's room and decided she would take a nap.

Gaara, having worked almost a full day in his office, decided to go home and relax before dinner. He rolled up the scroll he had been reading and put the seal back on it. He said good night to the receptionist on his way out and walked back to the Kazekage mansion.

While walking home, he thought about the newest project the council was requesting money to be set aside for. _What a waste_ , he thought to himself. _The only people who would benefit from this latest project would be the wealthiest. The council should be looking for projects that would benefit all of Suna, not just the wealthy._ Gaara was so busy thinking, he missed seeing the extra pair of shoes by the door when he slipped his off. He continued to his room, walked over to the corner of the room and sat down to meditate.

Sakura woke up from her nap. The smell of dinner was wafting up to the bedroom. Sakura left the comfortable room in order to fill her hungry stomach. She sat at the table just as Temari was laying the food in the center of the table. Sakura filled her plate and started eating the dinner that Temari and Shikamaru had made.

While eating, Sakura thought about how she would organize the infirmary for when the wounded kunoichis would arrive. She wanted to be prepared in case any real emergency arose. When she finished eating, she thanked both Temari and Shikamaru for a wonderful meal and excused herself from the table. Sakura went back to Temari's room to go through her medical supplies.

Gaara ended his meditation when he started smelling dinner. He exited his room and heard the door to Temari's room click shut. He thought that maybe Temari had just returned back to her room and shrugged it off. He made his way to the dinner table and sat down to get something to eat. He looked up from his plate of food and found Kankuro grinning at him. "What?" he questioned his brother.

"Oh, nothing," Kankuro responded while he picked up his plate and left for the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen, he told Temari that Gaara was out at the dinner table and Shikamaru should hide himself if he didn't want to be found. Temari continued to wash the dishes and nodded for Shikamaru to hide himself.

When Gaara finished eating, he picked up his place setting and took them into the kitchen. He found the kitchen empty and placed his dishes into the sink. He remembered the last scroll he was reading and decided to go back to the office to finish reading it. Not wanting to waste time, he transported himself to his office.

XXX

The day had finally arrived. The day that Temari had waited for. The day that she would put the last part of her plan into action. _So far, so good_ , the blonde thought to herself. They had gotten lucky last night with the near misses Gaara made. He almost found out that Shikamaru was in the village. Temari didn't like lying to her brother, but this was for his own good. She couldn't wait for the end of the trials.

Temari shook Sakura awake and told her to get ready. She was going to take Sakura to the arena where the infirmary was going to be. While Sakura was in the shower, Temari pulled out a pack that she had started to put together. She had already put some supplies and storage scrolls in the pack. Sakura would need these things in order to survive her time in the desert. When she heard the water in the shower turn off, she slid the pack over by her desk and finished preparing herself for the day.

When they had finished breakfast, Sakura followed Temari to the Suna arena. The place had a few offices, a couple of conference rooms and the arena floor. Most celebrations and concerts were held in the arena. Temari led Sakura to the first floor conference room. She opened the door so Sakura could walk into the room first.

While Sakura had her back to the door, Temari dropped the pack she had prepared for Sakura and then closed the door. She locked it and then placed a chakra absorbing jutsu over the walls and the door. She couldn't let Sakura out of the room just yet. After placing the jutsu, she walked away. She had to meet with the participants of the trial.

Sakura looked around the room and found it to be empty. "Temari, what is this? There is nothing here," she said as she turned around. "Where did Temari go?" She walked over to the door and went to open it. When it wouldn't open, she started getting worried. "What is going on? Why is this door locked?"

Sakura started pounding on the door with her fist, but it did not budge. She then tried to break the door down with a chakra laden punch, but it was just absorbed by the jutsu that was in place. Shocked by what had just happened, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself. _Why did Temari lock her in this room?_

Temari made her way to the arena floor. She watched as the participants were signed in and each given a monitor to wear. Unbeknownst to her, Matsuri had bypassed the line of kunoichis and snuck into the back of the arena. She tried to hide herself amongst the taller kunoichis. She needed to hear Temari speak without being seen.

Temari saw that all the participants had made their way onto the arena floor. She walked to the front of the group and asked for silence. "Welcome to the Kazehime Trials. Before the trial starts, I would like to go over some things," Temari stated.

"First, when you signed in, you were each given a monitor. This monitor will track your movements in the desert. It will also track your health. All information will be fed back to computers that are located in one of the conference rooms here in the arena." Temari started instructing. Each person in the room started looking at the monitor they were wearing and at each other. A small hum of voices was heard as the participants started talking amongst themselves.

Again, Temari asked for quiet as she continued with her instructions. "Second, as participants in this trial, you should be respectful of each other. You may not kill your competition. You will be required to battle each other until either one is knocked unconscious or can no longer battle. The monitor you are wearing will notify us immediately if you are knocked unconscious or if you are in imminent danger. At that time, you will be removed from the trial and be considered a defeated opponent. You will be brought back here to the arena for medical attention and will not be allowed to leave until the end of the trial."

Temari looked over the room at each and every participant. Matsuri listened intently and tried not to make eye contact with the elder Sabaku sibling. She decided that she was going to forego the monitor for now. She would however make sure to take one from a distracted participant when she made it out to the desert.

Temari continued her lecture. "You all signed a confidentiality agreement and medical form before entering this room," she said. "You will not be able to talk about the trial until after the Kazehime has been chosen. If you are found in breach of the confidentiality agreement, you will be stripped of your kunoichi status and will be listed as a Suna civilian in the Suna civilian records. Are there any questions before we start?"

Everyone looked at each other to see if there were any questions. When no one spoke, they all shook their heads at Temari and waited for her next instructions. Temari turned to the back of the arena and nodded her head at the male shinobis who were waiting for her sign to go ahead and proceed with the next step.

After nodding her head and turning back to the kunoichis, the male shinobis stepped forward and grabbed the arm of a kunoichi. They performed the proper hand signs for a transportation jutsu and transported each of the kunoichis to different locations in the desert.

One of the male shinobi transported himself into the empty conference room where Sakura was located. He found her in the room with a dazed look on her face and sputtering angry curses. He picked up the pack that Temari had prepared for her, slapped the monitor onto the top portion of Sakura's left chest, and then grabbed her to transport her out to the desert.

Sakura did not like the fact that she was being manhandled and started yelling at the young shinobi. He just rolled his eyes at her. Once they were out in the desert, he dropped her on her ass and told her "Good luck. You'll be needing it, Princess." Then, he was gone.

Sakura, noticing that she was alone, starting yelling curses at the top of her lungs. "How dare he just drop me?" If she wasn't mad before, she was now more than furiously pissed off. _What was Temari thinking locking me in a room and then throwing me out into the desert. What the hell was going on? I'm just supposed to be in Suna as a medic._ Sakura started pounding the sand beneath her with her chakra-laden fists. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She tried to calm herself down and saw the pack that the shinobi had dropped at her feet.

She picked up the pack and hoped that the answers that she needed would be found inside. The first thing she found in the pack was a cloak; then a desert survival guide book, a tarp and some storage scrolls. She pulled out the first scroll and found that it contained some of the outfits that she had bought with Temari the day before. She also found goggles, lip gloss and a scarf. The second scroll contained some food supplies and canteens filled with water. It also contained supplies to make a fire at night.

Sakura didn't find the answers she needed inside the pack. _Temari must have put this pack together for me knowing that I was going to be out here. Well at least she did that._ Sakura was still angry with Temari and there was going to be a lot that Temari would have to answer for once she got back to Suna. Sakura pulled out the compass she found in the pack and since there was still some daylight left, she started walking north.

When dusk reached across the desert floor, Sakura decided to stop for the night. She unrolled the scroll with the food stuff and took out the fire-making supplies. She first started a fire and then pulled out a heavy sweatshirt from the other scroll. She put the sweatshirt on and then draped the cloak about her shoulders. She laid the tarp on the desert floor and sat on it. She found a granola bar amongst the food supplies and ate it.

When she finished eating, she took a couple of sips from a canteen and decided to rest for the night. Sakura was going to have a long journey back to Suna and wanted to make sure she didn't overexert herself. She had been in the desert before, but she had always been with others. This was her first time in the desert by herself. She looked up to the stars and hoped that she would be able to survive this new challenge. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Author Notes:

Well, this is my longest chapter yet. Sorry for the lateness in posting this. There was a lot going on in this chapter and it took some time to type and edit. I hope I didn't go too overboard with this chapter.

I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. If there's anything you think I can do better, please let me know. This is my first fanfiction story and I am challenging myself on my writing skills.

If you are interesting in being a beta, please PM me.

Toodles!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Sakura woke up early. She gathered her things and put them back in the storage scrolls and her pack. She ate a quick breakfast and took a couple sips of water from one of the canteens. When she was finished, she made sure to kick some sand over the embers from the fire she had built the night before.

The pinkette stood up with a sigh. She donned the goggles and wrapped the scarf around her neck and jaw. She attached one of the canteens to the belt around her waist. Grabbing the compass, she decided to continue her journey north.

With the sun beating down on her, the rosette decided to take a break and rest until dusk. Sakura walked over to a tall dune that looked to be casting a shadow. She took her cloak and placed it on the desert floor. Using the tarp, she was able to construct a small tent with supplies she found in one of the storage scrolls. When she finished, she sat under the tarp and took some sips from the canteen she had hanging off of the belt on her hip.

Due to the mid-day heat, Sakura found herself becoming drowsy. She tried to fight her exhaustion, but quickly gave in and fell asleep When she next woke up, it was close to dusk. She started deconstructing the tent and storing them back in her pack. She picked up the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Sakura turned to continue her journey north when she felt someone punch her jaw causing her face to shift to the left. Rubbing her jaw, she turned in the direction the punch had come from and saw a red-haired, green-eyed girl standing in a defensive position. She appeared to be waiting for Sakura to retaliate. The pinkette just stared at the new arrival with a surprised look on her face.

"What the heck do you think you are doing, attacking me?" Sakura angrily blurted out while she observed the girl in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"You're my opponent. If I want to complete this damn trial, I need to defeat you," the firey red head told her.

Sakura just scoffed at her. "Well, I don't think you will be able to defeat me if your punches are that weak. By the way, what do you mean; I'm your opponent? I was only brought to Suna to be a medic for the trials."

"The medics are back at the arena. If you're out here, than you are a part of the trials. So, that makes you my opponent. You talk big for someone with pink hair," the redhead scoffed at Sakura. _How dare this waif of a girl talk to her in such a manner,_ the redhead thought. _Didn't she know who she was?_ The redhead's patience started running out, so she started to run toward Sakura with a kunai held out in front of her.

Sakura seeing the girl running towards her, grabbed a kunai of her own from her hip pouch and blocked the incoming attack. The pinkette jumped back and took a fast second to scrutinize the girl. The red-haired girl didn't seem to offer much of a challenge to Sakura, but she knew not to underestimate her opponents. Too many times had Sakura's enemies underestimated her in the past.

Sakura doged the girl's kick to her knee by jumping up and flipping behind the girl. When she landed, Sakura kicked the girl in her back. While the girl was on the ground, Sakura jumped on the girl's chest and pinned her to the desert floor. "You need to quit attacking me," Sakura growled out.

"No... I won't stop... I have to defeat you, " the redhead tried to yell.

"I'll let you up if you start answering some of my questions. Do we have a deal?" Sakura asked.

"Alright. I'll answer your stupid questions and then I'm gonna take you down," the redhead answered with a snarl.

Climbing off the girl, Sakura asked, "What is your name and why are you fighting me?"

"Ugh. My name is Tominaga Tamiko. I'm participating in this competition even though I shouldn't have to. I was forced into this competition, because it would offer some prestige to my uncle who sits on the council. This whole thing is a waste of my time." Tamiko huffed as though it was a vain effort just to have to explain herself.

All Sakura could do was stare at the girl with an astonished look on her face. _Forced into this competition, because of her uncle. This girl doesn't seem like she really wants to win this thing._

"It's nice to meet you Tomiko-san. My name is Haruno Sakura," she introduced herself. "But I still don't understand why you're attacking me."

"Ugh. Are you stupid or something? I am a participant in a competition between kunoichis. The last kunoichi standing wins the competition. Since you are here, that means that you are a participant as well. If I want to continue and win this stupid thing, then I have to defeat you. Do you get it now?" Tomiko couldn't believe that this pink-haired girl could be so utterly ignorant of the trials.

Sakura took a few more minutes to take a good look at Tomiko. The attire the girl was wearing seemed to be made of expensive material. The kunai she was fighting with looked to be on the expensive side as well. The girl's attitude and tone of voice sounded on the arrogant side. _Must come from one of those more prideful clans_ , Sakura thought to herself.

"Are you sure you really want to win this competition? Who do you want to do this for? Yourself or your uncle?" Sakura asked.

"I - I don't know," Tomiko stuttered. "I was told I had to participate and that I couldn't say no."

"It doesn't seem like you have put a lot of effort into your training and your heart is not in this competition," Sakura challenged. She wanted to she how far she could push Tomiko and see if the girl's true fighting abilities would show themselves. "Are you sure you can defeat me? I don't think you can," she challenged again.

"YES! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Tomiko screamed. With her anger fueling her, she made to punch at Sakura again, but her attack was easily dodged.

Before Tomiko could counter attack with a kick to the chest, Sakura grabbed the girl's leg and threw her to the side of a dune. The redhead landed with an umph and scrambled back to her feet. "I won't let you defeat me," the redhead snapped. The girl ran again at Sakura, readying a punch, but then slid on the ground in order to knock Sakura's feet out from under her.

Sakura misread the girl's attack and fell to the ground. "Oomph," she uttered on impact _. This girl is getting annoying. First I get locked in a room, then dropped in the desert and now I'm having to fight this redhead who just knocked me to the ground. Temari has a lot to answer for when I get back to Suna._

The rosette climbed back to her feet and took out a few shuriken from her hip pouch. They sliced the air as she loosed them from her fingertips, being aimed squarely at Tomiko. Shortly after, Sakura followed up with a jump high in the sky with her right leg lifted ready to come down on the redhead's neck.

Tomiko tried to dodge the shuriken, but ended up coming underneath Sakura's jump. While she didn't contact with Tomiko's neck, Sakura landed a leg kick to her opponent's shoulder, knocking her to the sand.

Tomiko rubbed her shoulder as she clambered to her feet. She glared at Sakura with her green eyes. Balling her hands into fists, she again ran at Sakura and started to jab with her right hand and then brought her left hand up to punch the underside of Sakura's jaw. Sakura easily dodged the blows and gave Tomiko a roundhouse kick that threw Tomiko back a distance of several feet.

"Why don't you just quit? You're obviously no match for me," Sakura said, rolling her eyes at the redhead. Sakura was getting to her limit of patience. If this girl was not going to stay down, then she would make her stay down. Pulling some chakra into her fist, she dodged Tomiko's next attack and threw her punch at the girl's abdomen. Tomiko bent over in pain from the punch and fell to the ground. Sakura finished by landing a punch to the back of the girl's neck, knocking Tomiko unconscious.

Sakura felt bad about knocking Tomiko out, but the girl just wouldn't stop attacking. When she caught her breath, she walked over to the girl and started healing some of Tomiko's injuries. It was well past dusk when the fighting stopped, so Sakura built another fire to help keep them both warm. She put the tarp over the ground and then moved Tomiko, so she layed on the tarp. Sakura then pulled on some more layers of clothes before covering the other girl with her cloak. She wanted to stay awake until the girl woke up, but finally succumbed to slumber.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she noticed Tomiko was gone. She saw what looked to be indents in the sand, indicating that someone had walked away, and figured that Tomiko must have woken up early and decided to go back to Suna. Sakura got up from her spot and continued on her journey.

###

For three days, Sakura continued walking north. She made sure to check her compass often. She didn't want to stray too far and get off course. The desert was the last place she needed to get lost. In those three days of travel, she had been attacked twice. Each kunoichi she faced had repeated what Tomiko had told her. Medics were back at the arena and if she was out in the desert, then that made her a participant of the trials.

Hearing this just kept adding fuel to the fire in Sakura's mind. If she knew that Temari was going to throw her into the midst of this competition, she never would have agreed to come to Suna in the first place. After thinking about Temari's actions toward her, Sakura had to wonder if Shikamaru knew about this as well. _Oh, if he knew - than true pain was going to be felt by the both of them when she made her return to Suna_ , she angrily thought.

Sakura kept taking repeated breaks during her journey. When she wasn't sleeping, she was reading the survival guide book or eating or drinking water. She would often run through poison and antidote scenarios in her head to help distract her from the heat of the desert. What she wouldn't do for a nice cool, relaxing bath right about now, but she kept trudging along hoping that she would be back in Suna soon.

On her fifth day in the desert, Sakura saw a body on the desert floor. She walked over to the body and found a kunoichi laying down in the sand holding her chest. The girl looked familiar and Sakura kept trying to place a name with the face. When the name wouldn't come to her, the pinkette decided to nudge the girl's foot and ask if she was ok.

The brown-haired girl finally looked up at her. "Sakura, is that you?" she asked her. She groaned out in pain as she tried to sit up.

"Yes. I'm Sakura, but I can't remember your name. I'm sorry. Are you in any pain? Can I help you?"

Still groaning in pain, the girl told her, "My name is Matsuri. I remember you helped to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki. Yes, I'm in pain. I just got done fighting a kunoichi from Mist."

Sakura bent over the girl and pushed her to lay down. She hovered her hands over Matsuri's chest and green chakra flowed from Sakura's hands while she checked over the brunette. "It looks like you have a couple of cracked ribs. I'll heal you and then you can have some of my water," Sakura told her.

Matsuri just nodded her head and then closed her eyes while Sakura continued healing her. When Sakura finished, she sat up and took hold of the canteen the pink-haired girl passed to her.

"Make sure you take smalls sips. I'm not sure how long you have been without water, but you if you drink too fast, you may choke," commanded Sakura.

Matsuri did as she was told and sipped the water from the canteen. When she finished drinking the water, she passed the canteen back to Sakura.

"Are you feeling better now, Matsuri?" Sakura asked her while she finished drinking the water that was left in the canteen.

"Yes. Thanks for healing me," Matsuri answered. "By the way, what are you doing out here in the desert?"

"Well, according to the last three kunoichis who attacked me, I think I'm a participant in a competition. I was only supposed to be a medic per Temari's request. One minute I was locked in an empty room, then the next minute I was dropped out here in the desert."

 _Oh, boy. If Sakura is a participant in the trial, then I've got my work cut out for me,_ Matsuri thought. _There is no way I can beat her. It seems that Sakura doesn't know a lot about what is going on. If that is the case, then I'm not telling her what this competition is really for. Let her figure it out for herself. Maybe that Mist kunoichi and Sakura will take each other out. I'm not going to let her win this competition._ Matsuri was quickly trying to formulate a plan to keep Sakura from winning the trials.

"Oh. Well, if you're out here, than I think they are correct. You _are_ a participant in this competition," Matsuri responded conspiratorially.

"Does that mean you are going to attack me?" Sakura queried.

"No. I don't think I'm ready to be attacking anyone just yet," Matsuri answered. "Plus, you just healed me."

 _If I stick close to Sakura, she could offer up a level of protection. The other kunoichis will be going after her first. If she looks like she needs help, than I will help her,_ Matsuri decided.

"Since we are both in this competition and it seems that Suna is still a couple of days away, why don't we travel together?" Matsuri suggested.

Sakura then noticed that Matsuri didn't have a lot of supplies and didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone in the desert. "Well, I'm not leaving you here alone, Matsuri," Sakura told her. "I have enough supplies to share. I think it would be a good idea to travel together."

After their conversation, Sakura started to make camp for the night while Matsuri started a fire. The pinkette shared some of her food and water supplies with the brunette. They spent the rest of the evening chatting about Suna and Konoha and their friends. When they both started yawning, they said goodnight to each other. Sakura told Matsuri she would take first watch and would wake Matsuri up in three hours. Matsuri nodded in agreement, rolled over and was soon asleep.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites. This battle scene is light this time around but will get heavier in the future chapters.

 **Distant Voice** \- Thanks for the constructive criticism I agree with everything you said. I hope that after I finish this story to go back and revise certain chapters. I was trying to experiment with adding detail in parts of my story. By doing that I got away from focusing on the more important parts of the story. I hope I improved a little bit with this chapter.

 **Guest** \- This story is non-canon compliant. I understand that Kakashi is the Hokage after the war in Naruto, but for my story/plot to work I felt that Tsunade would fit better. Temari is playing matchmaker and is scheming to put Gaara and Sakura together. I felt that Tsunade would understand Temari's actions better and would go along with her scheme. In my opinion, Kakashi sometimes acts more fatherly and protective of Sakura (in most fanfiction I've read) and he would not have gone along with Temari's scheme.

Another option, this could take place during the transition time between Tsunade retiring the Hokage position and turning the reins over to Kakashi. I do repeat that this is non-canon compliant. The only thing I left canon compliant is certain couples. I.E. Naruto/Hinata, Ino/Sai, Temari/Shikamaru.

As always I am looking for a Beta. If your are interested please PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura and Matsuri had been traveling for two days without being attacked. Sakura made sure to maintain her food and water stores by rationing it between the two of them. Water was the most valuable item they needed. Matsuri had suggested that if they defeated an opponent, they should take their canteens. Sakura was set against this as she felt their opponents would still need the water if they were left to wander the desert. Matsuri had explained to her that their opponents would not need the water after they been knocked unconscious. Everyone was being tracked and if someone was knocked unconscious, they were removed immediately from the competition.

With that in mind, Sakura asked Matsuri how they were being tracked. Matsuri told her the device she was wearing was a tracker. Sakura looked down to the device she was wearing and remembered it being slapped on her chest right before she was transported out into the desert. "Matsuri, where is your device?" Sakura asked.

"I have mine hidden," she responded. "I put it in a place, so it cannot be damaged during an attack." Matsuri hoped that Sakura bought her lie. She couldn't really let her know that she had not gotten one as she wasn't even supposed to be in this competition. She hadn't signed up for it and she hadn't been invited. If Sakura figured out that she was not a valid participant, then she would report her to Temari and she would be disqualified from the competition and her chance to prove herself to Gaara would be taken away from her.

Matsuri made up her mind that she would have to be careful of what she told Sakura in the future. Her future with Gaara depended on it. She also wondered what Sakura's feelings were towards Gaara. She would have to try to ask Sakura in a round-about way without drawing suspicion on herself. The brunette didn't want Sakura to know the true reason behind the trials. She would do whatever it took to make sure she won this competition.

After listening to Matsuri's explanation of the tracking device, she decided that if they knocked their opponents out, they would take some of their canteens, but not all of them. Hopefully, they would come across an oasis on their way back to Suna. As far as food went, they could always kill a scorpion or a lizard. Sakura wasn't too worried, but she made up her mind to be wary of Matsuri for now. Matsuri was an opponent and she didn't know when the girl would turn on her.

"Ok. Matsuri, I think it would be ok to take some of the canteens, but we will not take all of them. I don't feel comfortable leaving an opponent without any water."

Matsuri noticed that Sakura had bought her lie and decided to continue walking.

The next day after they had rested from the noon day sun, they saw their next opponents approaching in the distance. Two girls who were also traveling together. They both had brown hair. The first girl had blue eyes while the other one had hazel eyes. Matsuri knew who both of the girls were, Himura Mariko and Wa Noriko. They were only friends to each other and had never been friendly to her. Matsuri hoped that Sakura would be able to take both girls down. She was going to go and hide. She knew if the two girls saw her they would take her out first instead of Sakura.

Sakura saw Matsuri running away from their opponents and wondered why she wouldn't stay and fight. _That was the objective of this competition,_ _w_ _asn't it? Why would Matsuri leave her to fight two opponents by herself? It would be easier for them to each take on an opponent._

"Well, what do we have here," Mariko said with a good deal of condesension. "It looks like a leaf kinouchi has blown her way into our competition."

"Hmm. Looks like we will have to make sure she knows she is not welcome in our competition and blow her back to Fire," Noriko scoffed.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at both girls and glared at them. "If you're looking for a fight, then I'm your girl," she said preparing herself for the oncoming battle. Two against one didn't seem too hard for her, especially after having to fight Madara and the clones from the ten tails. "Don't expect me to give in too easy to you," she snarled at the girls.

"Oh. We know who you are and we aren't going to let you win. This is a competition for Suna kunoichis and you don't belong here," Mariko bit back.

The two girls looked at each other and decided they would both attack Sakura at the same time.

Mariko plunged her hand into the sand and drew out some of it in order to form a sand whip. She waved the whip over her head in order to show her strength and skill behind using it. Immediately after that, Noriko lifted a considerable amount of sand, preparing to throw it in the air to start her sand shower jutsu.

Sakura stood in a defensive position readying herself for their attack. She was going to let them attack first in order to find out how strong they were. After reading their skill level, she would then decide which jutsus to use against the two girls.

Noriko threw the sand in the air and it started to rain down in clumps like hailstones. While the sand was falling, Mariko swung her whip towards Sakura, aiming at her chest. Sakura blocked both attacks by forming a barrier with the sand from her earth release jutsu. She then jumped back letting the barrier fall.

Using the water that was in her canteen, she formed the hand signs to create her own water whip. She ran at both girls and swung her whip toward Mariko. Mariko swung her whip at the same time as Sakura. The whips entangled themselves, but due to the water mixing with the sand, it became too heavy for Mariko to keep ahold of. She let go of her whip just as Sakura slammed her fist into her chest. The rosette didn't put any chakra into the punch. She only wanted to throw the girl off.

Noriko watched as her best friend was thrown back. She turned towards Sakura and growled out, "I'm not letting you get away with that." She performed the hand signs and called out, "Suna Tsue (sand staff)." As Noriko was holding her hands above the desert floor, large amounts of sand clumped together to form the shape of a staff. Using chakra, she formed spikes on the staff.

Sakura stepped back and started to pool chakra into her fist. She watched as Noriko formed her sand staff and saw the spikes on it. Sakura, thinking it best to take Mariko out first, started running towards her. The pinkette jumped in the air with her right leg extended and brought it down on Mariko's shoulder. Mariko didn't have time to defend herself and was knocked back onto the desert floor. She grabbed for her shoulder and tried to stand, but fell back down.

Noriko took her staff and held it in the air. She lunged toward Sakura while her back was toward her and tried to swing it to hit Sakura, but the leaf kinouchi heard her coming and dodged the attack. She turned back to Noriko and with a chakra laden fist, hit the ground with it ‑ sending a spray of sand into the air. With Noriko's vision blocked, Sakura threw herself at the girl and punched her in the abdomen. Noriko was thrown back and lost her grip on the staff. She landed next to Mariko. Mariko was still struggling to get to her feet.

Noriko climbed back to her feet and started channeling chakra into her throat, forming it into her mouth. She expelled the chakra from her mouth, forming a sand cannon and shot the chakra laden sand toward Sakura. Sakura tried to dodge the oncoming attack, but was hit in her left shoulder. She quickly healed her shoulder and then ran at Noriko. Right before Sakura reached the girl, she fell and slid toward Noriko. Then, Sakura kicked the legs out from under her.

When Noriko fell to the ground, she grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it at Sakura's eyes. A dirty trick, but it seemed to do the job. Sakura rubbed the sand from her eyes. She stood up and tried to look around herself with bleary eyes. Noriko jumped behind Sakura and threw a punch to Sakura's neck hoping to knock her out. As if on cue, Sakura heard the punch coming again and she ducked just as it narrowly missed smashing her skull by less than an inch. Before Niroko realized what happened, Sakura had landed a roundhouse kick to her chest.

Noriko grabbed her chest and fell almost doubled over to the ground. Sakura walked up to the girl and with chakra in her finger, she knocked the girl out. She then walked over to Mariko who was just getting to her feet. "I can't believe you just knocked Noriko out with just your finger!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you get away with that."

Mariko performed the hand signs and called out "Kaze no Tsume (wind claws)" which activated the genjutsu. Sakura started feeling as if the wind had turned into claws and they were tearing at her skin. She fell to the ground holding her chest. Mariko smiled to herself. Finally, she was getting somewhere. Sakura noticed that no blood was falling from her wounds when the claws ripped open her skin. _This must be a genjutsu_ , she told herself. "Kai," she yelled breaking the genjutsu.

Mariko was surprised to see Sakura break her genjutsu in a matter of moments. _How? How could she have broken through so fast? No one has ever done that_ _to me_ _before._

Sakura climbed to her feet and pooled chakra to her feet and and her fists. She ran towards Mariko as fast as she could and then jumped with her fist extended. She landed in front of Mariko and punched the girl in her chest. Mariko flew back towards a dune and was knocked unconscious.

Sakura knelt to the ground panting. She checked her chakra stores and found she was low. She looked around to make sure no one else was waiting to pounce on her. When she gained her breath, she stood up and walked over to her bag. She pulled her food storage scroll out and reached for one of the canteens. She took small sips of water while she sat on her cloak. After resting for a bit, she walked over to the two unconscious girls and took one of each of their canteens and stored it in her scroll. She rolled up the scroll and put it back in her pack.

Checking the compass as she went, Sakura started walking north toward Suna.

XXX

Gaara was sitting in his office trying to get some of his work done. After signing a few scrolls, he turned in his chair to look out the window behind his desk. He looked down on the village below and thought about each person who lived there. He sighed softly remembering the times he was hated and the time he protected his home and then how he had become loved. He was grateful for his run-in with Naruto at the Chunin exams. The words that Naruto had used had stuck with him. He had found a brother-in-arms and would always be grateful that he would never have to be alone again. It was those words that had helped to set him on this new path.

As much as he tried to forget Sakura, he couldn't help but think of her. His crush on her had started near the end of the fourth shinobi war. When he had seen the determination in her face. Sakura had sliced open Naruto's chest with her chakra scalpel and hand-pumped his heart. Gaara saw the steel in her eyes as she breathed the breath of life into his lips. Not once did she give up on Naruto. Her fierce loyalty to her friend proved what kind of person she was. He wanted to share in that, but with what the council was forcing on him, it looked like he would have to give that up.

 _Again_ , he sighed. Just when he thought he could have something good in his life, he was being forced to give it up. He turned back to his scroll and started reading it.

The scroll he was reading had to do with the council requesting Temari to take on a genin team. He would need to have his sister look over this before he signed off on it. Thinking about his sister reminded him that he had not seen her for the past couple of days. _She must still be busy with the trials,_ he thought to himself.

Even though the scroll could wait until the trials were finished, he missed seeing his sister and thought maybe he could take the scroll to her. He just needed to find out where she was.

Gaara left his office in hopes of finding Kankuro. His brother should be able to tell him where Temari was hiding herself.

Kankuro was just about to enter the building containing Gaara's office when he saw his brother. "Hello, Gaara," Kankuro called out to him.

"Good. I'm glad you're here. Do you know where Temari is? I need to speak with her," Gaara asked.

"Um, I think she is at the arena. That is the base for the trials, but I don't think you are allowed there per the council."

"I don't care what the council says," Gaara spat out. "I have business to take care of and there are answers that Temari needs to provide me with." He didn't want to start a fight with his brother, but ever since he had come back from Konoha he had been in a disagreeable mood. Every time he heard something about his council it just threw him in a worse mood. He looked at his brother and shook his head. "I'm going to find Temari. I'll see you later."

Gaara left his brother outside in the Suna sun as he headed towards the arena. It was about a 15-minute walk to the arena.

Temari was standing behind Shikamaru watching the monitors and the computer screens. The monitors tracked each person's heart rate and the computer screens showed each participant's location in the desert. Already twenty people had been eliminated from the competition. The latest kunoichis to be returned to the arena were the two that had battled Sakura. Noriko and Mariko had been placed in one of the medical rooms and were having their injuries healed.

She could see that Sakura was on the move; the only thing that concerned her was that a sandstorm had been predicted for the area that Sakura was located in. She hoped Sakura would be able to predict the storm before it hit her. The last thing she wanted was for the rosette to be hurt during a sandstorm.

One of the guards who had been placed outside the arena walked up to Temari and informed her that her brother was on his way to the arena. Rubbing her forehead, Temari sighed and asked, "which brother are you talking about?"

"The Kazekage is headed in this direction," he told her. Then he quickly turned on his heels and walked away not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"Alright. I'll deal with it," she half-yelled after the man. _Why is he coming here_ , she grumbled to herself. _He knows the rules. He should not be coming here. The council will have his head if he got wind of who any of the participants were._ Temari walked out of the arena and met Gaara before he could get too close.

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" Temari questioned with an exasperated sigh.

"I missed you and I wanted to talk to you," he said. "Plus, I have a scroll you need to look over before I can sign off on it."

"Gaara, you didn't need to come all this way for that. Are you really here to find out how the trials are progressing? If so, then you'd better turn yourself around, because I am not telling you anything." She knew that her brother was not in a good mood by the way he was glaring at her, but she had to protect the trials and him. The council did not want him to know who the participants were. She didn't even want him to know who they were either. _This was for his own good and for the good of Suna._

"I am not here for you to tell me anything about the trials," Gaara defended himself. "I came to see how you were. Plus, the council wants you take on a genin team after the trials are finished. I wanted you to look over the scroll," he repeated in frustration. "Is it so wrong for a brother to want to see his sister?"

"Gaara you know that scroll could have waited. Don't try to bullshit me. I really don't have time for you and your tricks. I need to get back. I'll talk to you later." With that she turned her back on her brother and walked back into the arena.

He balled his hands into fists at the obvious dismissal and stalked back to his office. The redhead could not wait for this stupid trial to be finished.

###

It took Sakura about a day and half before she caught up to Matsuri. When she did, she noticed that Matsuri was injured once again. This time though, Matsuri had been poisoned by a scorpion. Apparently, she had attempted to catch one in order to eat it. The scorpion had stung her before she could kill it.

Matsuri looked at Sakura with sheepish eyes. She now felt guilty for running away from that battle. It was stupid of her to do that. Especially since Sakura was the one who had all the food and water. She should of thought about stealing Sakura's pack before running off. Well, she wouldn't make the same mistake again. If those two girls couldn't take Sakura down, she would just have to continue to follow her and hope someone would come along and take her out.

Sakura gave Matsuri a glare. "I should just leave you here and suffer, but then I wouldn't make a good medic if I did," she snarled at Matsuri. She took out her supplies and started to heal the brunette. When she finished, she put her things away and started walking away.

When she didn't hear Matsuri following her, she turned around and said, "Well, are you coming or not? We still have a long way to go until we reach Suna."

Matsuri grinned at Sakura and got to feet. She ran over to the rosette and started following her.

About two hours later Sakura felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. She looked down to the desert floor and noticed that the sand was picking up and flowing past her at a faster rate. "Matsuri, I think we better pick up the pace and look for some place to set up shelter. I think we might have a sandstorm on our trail."

Matsuri looked at her with a surprise look on her face. "What makes you so sure that a sandstorm is headed in our direction?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the girl. _How could she not tell if a sandstorm was coming? She was the one that lived in a desert village_. "Just look at the sand around you," she told the girl.

They kept walking, but at a faster pace. The sandstorm was getting closer. Sakura was having a harder time seeing what was in front of her. She thought she saw what looked like an abandoned outpost. She grabbed Matsuri's shoulder and pointed her finger in the direction of the shed. "The storm is going to get worse. Let's head to that shelter over there. It should offer us some level of protection until the storm passes by."

Matsuri agreed and started running towards the shelter. She reached the shelter first and opened the door with a jerk. She ducked inside just as Sakura slammed the door shut behind herself. The girls looked around the small room and decided to sit in the middle of the small building. They could hear the wind howling outside and the sand slamming into the building. Sakura pulled a lantern out of one of her scrolls and lit it. It offered up just enough light so they could see each other's faces.

Sakura offered Matsuri a granola bar and one of the canteens. After Matsuri had drank from the canteen, she offered it back to Sakura so she could drink from it as well. "Thanks for sharing your food and water with me," Matsuri said while wiping her mouth.

"Your welcome, Matsuri," Sakura responded, "but if we are going to travel together, then you will need to help me with some of these battles. It will benefit us both if we work together."

Matsuri just nodded her head. She didn't know how long they would be trapped in this poor excuse of a building. It looked like it would collapse at any moment. She wondered if this would be the right time to find out how Sakura felt about Gaara.

"Gaara is a great guy. He always smiles at me when I bring him some coffee," Matsuri started. _Let's see how Sakura reacts when I tell her how Gaara acts around me,_ she thought to herself. "He is always sending me on errands for him and I'm usually the last person he sees when he leaves his office." Matsuri sighed at this point of her tale. Sakura noticed Matsuri blush when the brunette continued. "He is so strong and handsome. He once patted my head after I had completed a successful mission. One time when I was hurt, he came and visited me in the hospital."

"Matsuri, why are you telling me these things?" Sakura interrupted the girl's speech.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought we were friends and I thought I should let you know how I felt about Gaara. Don't you like him?" Matsuri asked.

"Well Gaara is a great Kazekage, but my feelings toward him are my own and I don't feel comfortable sharing them, " Sakura told her.

Matsuri turned her head at that. _Great. Now, how am I going to find out how she feels about him. I'll just have to let it go for now_. "Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she told Sakura.

"Do you have a crush on Gaara?" Sakura asked Matsuri.

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" she answered back.

"It's ok if you have a crush on him, but has he ever returned your feelings?" Sakura asked. Sakura, of course, was not jealous of Matsuri. If Gaara had feelings for Matsuri, it didn't bother her. She was only asking, because she understood what it was like to have feelings for someone and not have those feelings returned.

"Of course he has. I just told you he did," Matsuri loudly exclaimed. "Why are you asking? Does it bother you that he might have feelings for me?"

"No. It does not bother me, but I know what it means to have a one-sided crush," Sakura started to explain. "When I was younger, I had a crush on a boy, but he never returned my feelings. I even confessed to him that I loved him. He still never returned my feelings. I held onto those feelings for years. I chased after him hoping he would return those feelings, but he never did. Everyone around me was worried about me."

Matsuri didn't want to listen to her words. _She was wrong on so many levels._ Sakura didn't understand anything about her relationship with Gaara. The brunette didn't want to offend Sakura, so she made it look like she was listening. "So what did you do?" Matsuri questioned.

"I finally had to make a decision to either live in despair of my unrequited love or let the love for my crush go," Sakura continued. "I chose to let it go. I was able to talk to my crush and find out how he felt. I found out that he was not ready for a relationship. He may never be ready for a romantic relationship. I discovered that I only wanted his happiness. We both decided to just stay as friends."

When Sakura had finished, Matsuri just stared at her taking in everything she had just been told. When Matsuri didn't say anything, Sakura decided to ask her, "So, Matsuri what are you going to do if Gaara doesn't return your feelings? What are you going to do if the council chooses someone for Gaara to marry and that person is not you?"

Matsuri's jaw dropped and she glared at Sakura trying to hold back her tears. "What do you know? Just because that happened to you, doesn't mean that will happen to me. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR GAARA," she yelled out to Sakura. "Don't talk to me anymore. I don't like you," the brunette said as she got up and moved to a different location in the shed. She sat down with her back turned towards Sakura.

Sakura sighed. She had not wanted to make Matsuri angry with her. She just wanted the girl to think about her future. Gaara was the Kazekage; Matsuri was just a Suna native. There was a high probability that Gaara would not be allowed to have a romantic relationship with her. She didn't want the girl to get her hopes up. She knew all about unrequited love. She didn't want Matsuri to suffer the same despair she had felt.

She felt she had wasted too many years crushing on Sasuke. If she had not kept chasing after him, she could have found someone who would have loved her with a true love. Sakura felt that crushes can be dangerous things. Even though Matsuri was angry with her words, she hoped that maybe some of them would sink in and just maybe Matsuri wouldn't suffer the same fate that she had suffered from.

Sakura could see between the slats in the wall that the storm still had not abated and that it was getting dark. "I'm going to get some sleep," she told Matsuri. The brunette didn't move to acknowledge her, so Sakura laid her cloak on the floor and laid down on it. She fell into a restless sleep hoping that the next day would be better.

* * *

Author Notes

Sorry for the late posting of this chapter. On the evening of Saturday, June 16th, my husband and I had to rush our eight year old yorkie to the vet. We had to make that awful decision to put our baby to sleep. The vet told us that our yorkie (Neon) had a big tumor in between his spleen and liver and that the tumor was bleeding. Late in the evening, on June 16, 2018, Neon crossed the rainbow bridge and we went home grieving.

My husband was the one to encouraged me to keep working on my story. He knows that I am enjoying writing this and that it would be a good outlet for me. Going back to work and continuing this story has been a great help.

Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. I enjoy reading your feedback.

I feel I may have taken liberties with Sakura's jutsus. I could not find out what her nature type was, but found that she could do earth release and water release. I hope I used those appropriately. I want Sakura to be strong, but not too strong. She has to take a couple of hits sometimes.

Again, if you are interested in being a Beta, please PM me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Matsuri sat with her back turned to Sakura. She was angry with the rosette. _How dare she compare her tragic love life with mine. Who does she think she is? Just because she had a failed relationship didn't mean that that was going to happen to her._ The brunette let out a soft scoff. Sakura didn't know anything about her.

Matsuri continued to ponder on the questions that Sakura had asked her. The more she thought about it, the more it made her angry. There was no way that her Gaara would ever fall in love with someone from outside of Suna. As she sat there, she balled her fists and ground her teeth. Sakura had no right to tell her those things.

 _It would be so easy for her to take Sakura out right now,_ Matsuri thought angrily to herself. _Sakura is too trusting_. Even though she was angry with her traveling companion, she remembered that Sakura didn't know what the true intentions were for the trials. _I'm glad she doesn't know the truth._

Matsuri, in her anger, contemplated knocking Sakura out and running off with her supplies, but she remembered the kunoichi from Mist was still out there somewhere. That kunoichi had been her first opponent. For some reason, the girl hadn't finished her off. It seemed as if she wasn't even serious about the trials. If she wanted to survive this, then she was going to need Sakura's help to combat the kunoichi from Mist.

The brunette decided to let Sakura be for now. She wasn't going to forgive her for trying to sway her feelings away from Gaara. Once she finished the trials, then Gaara would see how strong she was and be more approving of her. She would have the title of Kazehime and she would be able to spend more time with Gaara. If he didn't love her now, then he would learn to love her over time. After she made her decision, the brunette laid down in her spot and fell asleep dreaming of Gaara.

Sakura had tried to fall asleep after her conversation with Matsuri, but the noise of the storm batting against their shelter had kept her awake. She rolled over and noticed that Matsuri had finally fallen asleep. She knew that the brunette was angry with her, but the girl needed to accept reality for what it was. _Gaara was the Kazekage and needed to be with someone that would understand him and also be able to support him. Gaara had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. Matsuri wanted a fairytale romance, but not everyone got to have a romance like that. The only one who seemed to get that kind of romance was Naruto and Hinata_ , she sighed to herself.

Morning would be coming soon and they still had a long way to get to Suna. She tried to let the wind of the sandstorm lull her back to sleep.

A few hours later, Sakura woke up to everything being quiet. When she looked between the slats of the building, she could see that the storm had finally passed over them. She sat up on her cloak and pulled out her food storage scroll. She was tempted to be selfish and not share her food with Matsuri and to just leave the girl in the shelter, but her kind heart won the battle. What kind of person would she be if she left another person to suffer. However, being a medic, Sakura had vowed to do no harm and leaving someone to survive on their own went against that promise.

Matsuri was like a bratty, younger sister, but a sister nonetheless. _If only Masuri could change and this was a different time_ , Sakura thought, _the two of them could be fast friends_ \- but this was not a different time.

Sakura hauled herself to her feet and walked over to where Matsuri was sleeping. She reached down and shook the girl awake. "Matsuri, it's time to get up," she told the sleeping girl. "We'll need to leave soon. Here is a granola bar and a canteen with water."

The rosette walked back over to where her cloak was and finished her breakfast.

Matsuri didn't want to get up yet, but hearing that there was food and water available to her forced her to get up faster. She ate the granola bar and drank some of the water that was in the canteen. "How much water do we have left?" she asked the rosette.

"I think we have three canteens left with water," Sakura answered her while putting the scroll back in her pack.

"If we keep walking north, we should come across an oasis soon," Matsuri informed her travelling companion. "We could probably fill most of the canteens there."

Sakura nodded her head at Matsuri while she gathered her things. "Let's get going."

After exiting their shelter, Sakura looked at the compass to get their bearings and started walking in the direction of Suna.

They both walked in silence. Matsuri didn't want to talk to Sakura. She was afraid that if she said anything about Gaara, then she would be accused of having a crush. _Like that was true_ , she mentally scoffed. She knew her feelings for Gaara were real and nothing Sakura would tell her was going to make her change her mind.

Sakura was used to talking a lot when she was with other people. She didn't always feel comfortable in long silences, but she could tell that this was a time when she needed to be quiet. The vibes she was getting from Matsuri were not good. The girl was still angry with her. Again, she was tempted to leave the girl and go her own way. Mentally rolling her eyes, she just kept walking.

Before the end of the day, they had been attacked three times. Each time they were able to knock out their opponents. Sakura thought they must be getting closer to Suna if they were coming across more opponents. She was also surprised that Matsuri was starting to fight alongside her. Maybe the girl was starting to warm up to her and maybe she decided to listen to her about working together during their battles.

Sakura decided to stop for the night after walking two more hours after their last battle. She needed rest and needed to be able to restore her chakra supplies. She handed Matsuri some fruit and a granola bar. She also shared some of the dehydrated meat she had stowed away. They shared a canteen between them and said goodnight to each other.

The next day they continued their journey. Around noon time Sakura thought she was starting to see an oasis, but doubted herself and thought that she was seeing a mirage. "Matsuri, is that an oasis up ahead?"

Matsuri wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked to where Sakura was pointing. "Yes. That's the oasis. Let's get moving. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get something to drink and maybe wash our faces," she said excitedly.

"Great." Sakura exclaimed and she joined Matsuri in the run towards the oasis. Matsuri was laughing so hard as she ran that she missed the exploding tag hanging from a trip wire. When the explosion rang out, it threw Matsuri into the oasis and just knocked Sakura off of her feet as she was on the outside of the blast range.

Unbeknownst to them, traps had been laid around the entirety of the oasis. A kunoichi from Mist had come across this spot and knew that the other participants would most definitely be stopping here for water. This would be the best spot to take out her competition, so she set up camp waiting for the foolish kunoichis to come her way.

Hearing one of her traps go off, the Mist kunoichi left her tent to see who her next victims...err - opponents would be. She saw a brunette face down in the water and someone with pink hair starting to stand up a little ways away from the trap she had laid. _Hmm… pink hair. What a novel concept. She should be easy to take down,_ Kasumi thought to herself.

Kasumi walked over the water in the oasis not bothering to look down at the girl floating in the water and waited for the pink-haired girl to come to her. She didn't like wasting her chakra if it wasn't necessary.

After the blast had knocked her off her feet, Sakura checked herself to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. Not finding any injuries, she started standing when she noticed someone with green hair walking towards her and then stopping a little ways past the oasis. The green-haired girl was watching her. "I see you laid traps around the oasis," Sakura shouted toward the girl. "A good tactic if you want to protect something. Are you a participant in Suna's kunoichi competition?"

"Why, yes I am. It looks like you are a participant as well," the Mist kunoichi chuckled at Sakura. "Well, why don't you come at me? I want to get this fight over with and go back to resting in my tent."

"I'll be right with you as soon as I check over my friend first." Sakura saw Matsuri floating face down in the water and worried that the girl might drown when she came too or even before.

"No. You will fight me first. She should be able to take care of herself," the Mist kunoichi told Sakura.

Sakura was not happy with that answer. Matsuri was in danger and this girl was preventing her from doing her job as a medic. Sakura figured even if she told the girl that she was a medic, she still wouldn't be allowed near Masuri. _I'll just have to fight her to get to Matsuri. Hopefully, this won't take too long_ , she thought to herself.

Sakura squared her shoulders and looked around the oasis. She wasn't sure where all the traps were laid and how many there were. Using a jutsu she pulled water from the canteen hanging from her belt. The water was used to take out the blast tags closest to her. She then poured chakra into her feet and into her fists. After the blast tags had been taken out, she ran towards the girl with her right fist extended. She jumped, yelling SHANNARO, and made to punch her opponent, but the green-haired girl jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do?" the girl laughed at Sakura. Kasumi figured that the pink-haired girl was a short range fighter. Well, that was going to make things easier for her. This battle shouldn't take too long. She decided to wait for the rosette to attack her again.

Now that she was closer to the oasis, Sakura felt that she would be able to use stronger water jutsus against her competitor. The ground around the oasis also would be of some benefit to her as the desert sand just absorbed most of her punches. She still was not close enough to Matsuri to rescue her from the water that she was floating in. Sakura was hoping the Mist girl would start attacking, so she could get a read on how she fought, but it seemed as if the girl was waiting for her to attack.

Sakura pulled out some of her shuriken and threw them at the girl, then jumped up into one of the palm trees near the oasis.

Kasumi watched as the shurikens came her way and quickly formed a water shield and protected herself from the oncoming attack. When she looked up to see Sakura in the palm tree she felt disappointment. It seemed like such a cowardly act to hide in a tree. "Already running away," she challenged. "You kunoichi are all fools. Allowing yourselves to fight each other over a man."

 _What is she talking about_ , Sakura wondered. _What man is she talking about?_ She wasn't here to fight over a man. She was just supposed to be a medic. It was Temari who dragged her into this competition. She only fought because she had to. All she knew was that this competition was supposed to show who the strongest kunoichi was. There was no way a man could be involved with this competition. Sakura wanted to ask the kunoichi what she was talking about, but it would take time away from rescuing Matsuri so she decided to continue the battle instead.

Sakura jumped down from the tree and formed the hand signs to create a water chakra whip.

The Mist kunoichi used her chakra and water to form a short water sword with her hand. She lifted it and tried to stab the Konoha nin with it. Sakura recognized the technique for the sword to be similar to her chakra scalpel. She dodged the attack from the sword.

Sakura then slung the whip, hitting the girl in the arm holding the water chakra sword. She heard the girl yelp in pain. Seeing that the girl was distracted, Sakura ran at the girl and punched her in the shoulder.

Kasumi slid backwards from the force of the hit, but remained standing. Sounding out a growl, she created her own water whip and struck back at the rosette.

Sakura moved out of the way of the whip and then ran towards her opponent. She then jumped and flipped high above the girl, landing behind her. When she landed she gave a roundhouse kick to the kunoichi's back. Her opponent was thrown forward and landed face first in the sand.

Kasumi quickly got back up to her feet and created a water clone. The water clone ran at Sakura with a kunai. It attacked Sakura, but she was ready and defended herself with her own kunai. The clone and Sakura clashed, matching kunai attacks and punches. Sakura lept back away from her attacker. This fight was taking longer than she expected. It seemed almost as if she and her opponent were on equal footing, almost. The rosette created another chakra whip using water and lashed out at the clone. She was able to take out the clone after the third hit by wrapping the length of the whip around the clone's neck.

Kasumi watched as Sakura defeated her clone. Angered, she started the hand signs and yelled out Suiton: Fuuma Mizu Shuriken (Water Release: Evil Windmill Water Shuriken), creating a large fuuma shuriken made of water and launched it at the rosette. Distracted from the smoke of the disappearing clone, Sakura caught sight of the large water shuriken at the last second and moved to dodge it, but was clipped on her left shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain from the hit. She quickly grabbed her shoulder to check the damage. Noticing that the damage was not extensive, she left the wound alone in order to save her chakra.

While holding her shoulder, Sakura clambered to her feet. She gave an angry glare to her adversary and decided to ask the girl what her name was. "I'd like to know the name of the girl I'm fighting," she told her opponent.

Laughing, she told the pinkette "I'm Fujita Kasumi and I'm from Mist. If this is all you can do, than I will easily defeat you just like I did the other kunoichis who crossed my paths. You are all weak and foolish women."

"It's nice to meet you, Fujita-san. My name is Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the fifth Hokage. I'm certain you have heard of me," not condescending, but with the confidence of a seasoned warrior. "I won't be taken down that easily. I'm just getting warmed up," she grinned at the green-haired girl.

"Hmph. I don't care who you are. You will fall just like the others," Kasumi declared while she did the hand signs for the Hidden Mist technique, blanketing the area in a fine mist. She then created another water clone and both ran at Sakura from different sides to attack the rosette.

Sakura recognized the mist technique and remembered her first mission to the Land of Waves, when Zabuza had used this jutsu. It was good for a distraction, but Sakura wasn't going to let it work on her. She created her own clones and they dispersed within the mist. Sakura sent one of the clones to rescue Matsuri from the water in the oasis. Sakura and the other clone waited for Kasumi's attack.

Using the Mist vision technique, Kasumi watched as Sakura created her clones and went to hide amongst the mist. She and her clone ran after Sakura and tried to land a hit on the pinkette and her clone. Sakura was able to dodge each attack. Kasumi was able to dispatch of Sakura's clone with a water pellet attack. She turned to assist her clone with attacking the pinkette when she saw Sakura dispatch her clone with only her finger. _What the hell was that_ , the Mist nin mentally yelled at herself. How did she do that?

Both girls were standing apart from each other panting and sweating. Sakura was the first to recover. She gathered chakra into her fist and started to run at Kasumi. At the same time, Kasumi created water chains and used them to grab Sakura's legs to bind them. Sakura fell to the desert floor face first. The rosette lifted her torso with her hands and gave another glare to Kasumi. The kunoichi just chuckled at her.

The clone sent to pull Matsuri from the water, looked over and saw Sakura fall; while laying the brunette on the sandy beach of the oasis. The clone slapped Matsuri's face a couple of times, hoping to wake the girl up. This opponent from Mist was strong and Sakura was going to need Matsuri's help to defeat her.

Kasumi walked over to Sakura and sat on her chest. Looking down at the Konoha kunoichi, she said, "Told you that you would fall. It's seems as if the great Haruno Sakura is nothing but a fake." Hearing these words angered Sakura. "I am not a fake and I am not weak. I will defeat you," she angrily told Kasumi. Sakura gathered chakra into her arms and her hands and using her strength, she threw Kasumi off of her.

Sakura got back to her feet once again to face her adversary. Using her chakra-infused strength, she easily broke the water chains around her legs. Both girls ran at each other and fought another battle chock full of kicks and punches. Finally, Sakura was able to land a punch to Kasumi's chest, throwing her back towards a small dune. She made a quick check of her chakra stores and realized they were starting to get severely drained. This battle was taking too long and she needed to end it quickly, so she could get back to Matsuri.

Kasumi stood up, wiping blood from her lips. She chuckled to herself, feeling exhilarated from the fight. No other kunoichi had battled her this hard. In another time and place it would have been nice if they could have been friends instead of enemies. Kasumi felt that Sakura was a good challenger as she pushed her to use her best jutsus in order to defeat her opponent.

Sakura saw the big grin on Kasumi's face and couldn't help but to grin back at the girl. She had sparred many times with Naruto and Sasuke, but it never quite felt like this. She wondered if this was how Naruto felt when he sparred with Sasuke.

Kasumi walked back towards the oasis, keeping an eye on the pinkette. When she was close to the water, she formed the hand signs for her suiton twin dragon water strike. At the same time Kasumi was forming her hand signs, Sakura was forming the same hand signs. Two sets of twin dragons came out of the oasis and clashed at each other head on. Sakura's dragons were stronger than Kasumi's, as she had poured more chakra into the attack, and they were able to overtake the kunoichi's dragons. The water splashed to the ground with a heavy thud.

Sakura once again poured chakra into her feet and ran at the girl. She tackled Kasumi to the desert floor and landed on her chest. "It seems as if the tide has changed," Sakura challenged her.

On the other side of the oasis, Matsuri was just coming around. While trying to expell the water from her lungs she looked over and saw Sakura sitting on the Mist kunoichi's chest. She wondered how long she had been out and if Sakura was going to be able to defeat her opponent. It looked as if Sakura had things under control, so she decided to stay where she was and watch for the final outcome. If by some slight chance the kunoichi from Mist won this battle, she wanted to make sure she could easily get away. She knew there was no way she could defeat the girl. Especially, if Sakura couldn't beat her.

Kasumi pushed Sakura off of her and went to stand up, but Sakura beat her to the punch by rolling and getting up to her feet first. They squared each other up. Sakura threw a punch to Kasumi's jaw, but it was blocked. She then tried to kick Kasumi's feet out from under her, but Kasumi just jumped over Sakura's kick. Sakura pulled out a kunai and covered it with her chakra. Kasumi created another water sword and was able to block Sakura's attack with the sword.

Sakura decided to distance herself from Kasumi. When she felt she was a good distance from the girl, she poured chakra into her legs, feet and fists. She ran at Kasumi, then slide-tackled her attempting to knock her off of her feet, but the kunoichi avoided the tackle by jumping in the air. Using her shoulders to lift her feet up in the air she kicked up her feet at Kasumi's body pushing her up into the air. Sakura jumped to her feet and as Kasumi's body was returning to the desert floor, she punched her opponent in the neck with a chakra laden fist. Kasumi landed next to a palm tree, unconscious.

Sakura fell to her knees, panting and with sweat running down her body. Her opponent had been strong, but she was stronger. She looked over to see that Matsuri had disappeared. Last time she had looked, her clone had removed Matsuri from the water. As she was pondering where Matsuri had run off to this time, she was struck in the head and for a moment it seemed as if her world went black.

Matsuri had seen Sakura run away from the Mist kunoichi. She knew that this was probably going to be the final strike. Both girls looked to be on their last feet. They were both breathing heavy and perspiration was running down both of their faces. The brunette watched as Sakura kicked her adversary into the air and then knocked her out with a punch to the throat.

When she saw Sakura fall to her knees, she knew that this was the moment she was waiting for. She jumped to her feet and flew over to the rosette. She landed a heavy punch to the side of Sakura's head and watched as her one-time companion closed her eyes and fell to the desert floor.

Hearing the thud of Sakura's head hitting the sand, Matsuri felt accomplishment. She picked up Sakura's pack and using the compass, she walked away back to Suna.

* * *

Author Notes

This was Sakura's hardest battle yet. I hope you enjoyed it and that I did it justice.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I enjoy reading the reviews and seeing that someone thinks this is worthy of being read. Especially, since it is the first fanfiction that I have written.

Thanks everyone for the condolences. I miss Neon greatly, but I am taking it one day at a time.

 **FallenInDreams, Sakura-Fairy-Tail, Jacpin2002** Sakura is just too kind and forgiving for her own good sometimes.

 **Tanuki** What is up with Matsuri and killing the poor girl? She is young yet and she is making a lot of mistakes. Sorry, but Matsuri is not going to be killed off in this story. I still have plans for her.

Keep reviewing and looking forward to the future chapters. There is still a lot to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matsuri had walked away from Sakura with a sense of accomplishment. The chance that she needed to take out the Hokage's apprentice had presented itself to her and she had made sure not to waste it. She had knocked the admirable kunoichi out. The pinkette would now be considered a defeated participant in the trials. _Gaara would only look at Sakura with scorn from now on. He would not want anything to do with her. Gaara's eyes will now turn my way and he will accept me for the brave powerful kunoichi that I am. His smiles will belong to me and only me. I will receive the title of Kazehime and the council will inform all of Suna that Gaara and I will be married. All of my dreams are coming true with the fall of that Leaf kunoichi._ She couldn't wait to fall into Gaara's arms.

Matsuri continued her journey toward Suna with a bright smile on her face. It wouldn't be long before she was there. She hefted Sakura's pack higher on her shoulders after taking another sip of water from the canteen she found in the pack. She couldn't wait to return to Suna as the victor of the trials.

XXX

Sakura laid on the desert floor thinking about what had just happened. One minute she was worried about Matsuri; another minute she was fighting a kunoichi from Mist; and then while trying to gain her breath and take in her surroundings, she had been punched hard in the side of her head. She had fallen to the ground and her head had hit the sand, but she had not been completely knocked unconscious. She knew the girl from Mist had been defeated and knocked out, so that left only Matsuri to be the one to have given her the blow to the head. Sakura quickly healed herself and got to her feet to look for her pack.

When she couldn't find her pack, she assumed that Matsuri must have stolen it. Sakura knew the girl was angry at her for talking about her crush on Gaara, but this went beyond anger. Attempting to knock her out and then steal her survival supplies and leave her with nothing was not how a friend acted. Matsuri had a lot to answer for. She had been nice to the girl. She had shared food and water, healed the girl twice and even assisted with providing shelter while on their journey. Matsuri was an ungrateful brat and once she got back to Suna and found the girl, payment was going to be extracted.

XXX

Matsuri was a mile away from the walls of Suna when a shinobi, who assisted the council, spotted the girl. She was the first kunoichi to return to Suna in an upright position. He ran down the steps to the bottom of the wall and summoned a genin to him. He told the genin to inform the council that the first kunoichi was returning from the trials. The genin took off at high speed knowing how important this message was to the council.

When Matsuri reached the entrance to Suna, she was greeted by the shinobi who had spotted her. He welcomed the brunette back to Suna and asked if she needed any water or food. She turned the offer down and told him that she just needed to rest. Before she could make her way to the arena, the Council appeared and started to congratulate her for returning to Suna. One of the members of the council had lifted her up onto his shoulders while others cheered her on. They carried her all the way to the arena.

Temari had been with Shikamaru checking the progress of the kunoichis still out in the desert when she heard the noise of cheering. She looked at Shikamaru with a questioning gaze. He just shrugged his shoulders at her. The blonde left the room to see what the noise was all about.

The sight that had greeted her eyes left her baffled. She saw Matsuri sitting on a council member's shoulders and people were cheering her on and claiming her as the winner of the trials. _This is all wrong_ , she thought to herself. _How could Matsuri have won this competition? I was so sure Sakura would win this._ Temari ran back into the room she had just left.

"Shikamaru, I need you to pull any and all data we have on Matsuri during the trials. Kimi, I need you to check the sign-in sheet and see if Matsuri signed in before the competition started," she ordered. She had a sinking suspicion that Matsuri had entered the trials without permission. If that was so and if Sakura had been defeated, then everything that she had planned was going to slip through her fingers and the Council would get what they had wanted from the beginning.

"Damn," she told herself. "Shikamaru, what was Sakura's last position?"

Shikamaru looked up from the screen and informed Temari that there was no data collected on Matsuri and that Sakura's last known position was three hours south of Suna.

"Ok. Is her tracker still working? Is the heart rate monitor still tracking her as well?"

Sumire, who had been keeping an eye on the heart rate monitor, answered Temari's questions. "Yes, it is still working as I am still receiving heart beat data from Sakura-sama's tracker."

"Good." Temari exclaimed. "Shikamaru, Sumire, please print out all data we have on Sakura. I think we are going to need it. I'm afraid the Council is going to declare Matsuri the winner of the trials before Sakura gets back."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. It seemed that all the trouble that Temari had gone through to get Sakura into the trials was going to be a big waste of nothing. Shikamaru turned back to his computer screen and started printing all the available data he had on Sakura's time during the trial.

XXX

After searching for her pack and not finding it, Sakura decided to check on the Mist kunoichi. They had both fought a hard battle against each other and she wanted to make sure that Kasumi did not have any serious injuries. Sakura had actually enjoyed the battle. Being that she had spent most of her time in the hospital, she hadn't had a really good spar in a long time. Kasumi had offered up a good challenge. She really put Sakura through her paces. She knew the girl would be taken back to the arena shortly and her injuries would be taken care of there.

The pinkette hoped that she could meet the Mist kunoichi when this was over and that they could be friends. Not finding any serious injuries on the girl, Sakura made her way over to the oasis to get a drink and to wash her face. She then sat under the shade of a palm tree and waited for the medics to arrive and take Kasumi away.

Fifteen minutes later, the medics arrived and Sakura watched as they put Katsumi on a stretcher and then disappear from her sight. Sakura felt that she had recovered enough of her chakra to finish her journey back to Suna. She figured if she kept walking straight north, she should be able to come across Suna in a couple of hours.

XXX

Shikamaru had informed Temari that Sakura was on the move again and that she should be arriving in a couple of hours. The blonde thanked the Nara and told him that if she was needed, he could find her at the Suna walls. She was going to wait there until Sakura returned.

Three hours later, Sakura finally saw the walls of Suna. Oh, how glad she was to see those high walls. Soon she would be able to get a decent shower and fall into a comfy bed. She smirked at the thought until she saw who was waiting for her. Temari. The smile she had on her face turned into an instant frown and the anger she had at the beginning of this competition returned with a fierceness that she rarely let loose.

She walked up to Temari with her left hand balled into a fist and pointed a finger into Temari's chest. "YOU! I don't know if I want to talk to you right now," she angrily spat at the blonde. "What did you think you were doing, throwing me into this competition?"

Temari saw how angry the pinkette was and could only give her a stupid grin while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well… you see.."

But Sakura cut her off. "I don't want to hear it, Temari. I need someplace to clean up and rest first. Then, we can discuss how you broke my trust - and possibly - the trust of Konoha."

Temari gulped and led Sakura to a shower room in the arena.

After Sakura finished her shower and dressed, she exited the shower room, towling her hair dry and sat down in front of Temari. "Ok. Let's talk about what happened, Temari," she commanded.

"Sakura, I know your angry right now, but I have a good reason for what I did," Temari started with. "I know that I only requested you to participate as a medic, but I needed for you to win this competition. The council had sinister purposes for the winner of this competition and I knew that if you won, then that would put a stop to whatever the council was planning." Temari didn't like lying to Sakura, but she was not ready to reveal the whole truth to the pinkette just yet.

"You wanted me to win, so whatever plans the council had would be ruined. I can't believe you, Temari. Why didn't you talk to me about this beforehand? If you had talked to me, I would have agreed to help you. I know how Konoha's council works and I assume Suna's is the same. I would have been more than willing to help you." Sakura felt like Temari had no trust in her. She thought their friendship meant more than that to the blonde.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. There is more going on with this competition then you know. I can't tell you everything… yet. But, believe me - I do trust you and when it's the right time, I will tell you everything. Can you trust and have faith in me?"

"I don't know if I can right now," Sakura dejectedly told her. "What can you tell me that will make me want to help you now?"

"Well… I shouldn't tell you this, but… it also involves Gaara. That's all I can tell you at the moment. So, pleeeaase say you will forgive me and help me stop the council with their plans," Temari desperately asked.

Sakura could see how earnest Temari was being with her request and that this did involve Gaara somehow. _Going up against the council was going to be hard. I've seen the many times my mentor had come back from greuling sessions with the council in Konoha. How stressed she had been. She had survived the desert and the many battles she had had out there. There was still more going on then what I'm being told. If Temari had been so desperate to defeat the council's plans that she needed my help, then who am I to stand in Temari's way?_ "Ok. I'll forgive you for now, but when everything is done, I want to know the full truth," Sakura told the blonde.

"Of course, Sakura. I'll tell you everything, then." _Of course, by then, the whole truth would be out of the bag before she had to tell her the truth_ , Temari mentally told herself.

"One more thing. Remind me before I leave for Konoha that you and I need to have a spar. I'm sure I'll still have some aggression that I will need to work through because of all of this," Sakura stated, grinning at Temari.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Sakura," Temari answered, rolling her eyes at the pinkette. "Now let's get going. We need to stop the council from officially naming Matsuri as the winner of the trials."

Both girls walked out of the room and found Shikamaru waiting for them at the entrance to the arena. Temari led the two Konoha nins to the outside reception area. They spotted the crowd that surrounded the council and Matsuri. Everyone was still congratulating Matsuri when the trio walked up to them. The crowd separated, creating a path for the trio to make their way to the council and the brunette.

Temari raised her hand in order to silence the crowd and began speaking. "Matsuri cannot be declared the official winner of the trials. She was not the last kunoichi standing. About an hour ago, Haruno Sakura, a participant in the trials, made her entrance into Suna. Haruno Sakura had never once been knocked unconscious during the trials."

At this announcement, the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves. The council hearing this became angry. "Temari, what is the meaning of this?" one of the council elders spoke up. "Matsuri returned first. She should be declared the winner. Not this outsider from Leaf." The other elders nodded their heads in silent agreement.

Temari was going to continue arguing with the council about how wrong they were when Shikamaru nudged her arm. "Temari, I don't think the council is going to listen to you at this point."

Angrily, she looked at Shikamaru and asked him "what should I do?"

"The trials ended with two kunoichi still standing and the council has already made up their minds on who the winner should be. I think you should allow a tribunal to make the final decision on who the winner is. Both sides will be able to argue their points on why their chosen participant should be the winner."

Temari listened to Shikamaru's wise words and thought the process through. A tribunal would allow her to show evidence of both the council's and Matsuri's treachery. She would still be able to have Sakura come out the winner. She quickly agreed to his plan. Turning to the council, the blonde stood before them and told them, "Since we can't come to an agreement on who the winner should be, I request that a tribunal be created and that the mediator of the tribunal make the final and official decision on who the winner is for the Kazehime Trials."

There was an immediate hush over the crowd as they waited for the response from the council. Nothing like this had ever happened in Suna before.

Sakura stood in aghast silence. This was the first time she was hearing the official name of the competition. _Kazehime? Is that what this whole competition was about?_ Sakura started thinking about her conversation with the Mist kunoichi and how she said this fight was about a man. Then how Temari told her that Gaara was sort of involved in whatever scheme the council had planned. Some of the puzzle pieces seemed to be coming together, but she still had more questions than answers. _Was the reason Temari wanted her to be involved in this trial to protect Gaara from the council? What role did the Kazehime play in regards to the Kazekage position?_

Shikamaru turned and saw all the emotions that were playing out on Sakura's face. Shock, confusion, hurt and then anger. He knew and understood what Temari was trying to do for her brother and he knew that Sakura was going to feel used. He, in a way, could understand why she was angry. He turned back to watch Temari and mumbled a silent "troublesome."

Temari spotted Sakura out of the corner of her eye while she waited for the council's response. She could see anger spread across the girl's face. She could also tell that Sakura was probably coming to the conclusion on why she was thrown into the trials, but she knew that Sakura didn't know the full truth and that some of her assumptions were going to be wrong. Temari figured she should have confessed everything to Sakura, but then that would mean exposing Gaara's secret crush on the pinkette. _I just have to keep going with this plan and hope that in the end Sakura will forgive me_ , she thought to herself.

The Suna council spent quite a few minutes discussing Temari's request. Once they came to a concise agreement amongst themselves, the head elder walked over to Temari and stood in front of her. "The council has decided to agree to your request. We will hold the tribunal here at the arena tomorrow morning," the head elder told her.

Temari bowed to the head elder and requested that Baki be made as the mediator for the tribunal.

"Agreed," he answered. "Both participants may return to their rooms and rest before the start of the tribunal."

After his words were spoken, he returned back to the side of the other council members. In a group, they turned and left the arena. After the elders had left, the crowd of people started to disperse to their own homes looking forward to the next day's events of the tribunal.

Temari grabbed Sakura's wrist and started to drag her out of the arena. Shikamaru just followed the two girls, figuring they were returning back to the Kazekage mansion. Matsuri was left to make her way home by herself.

Right before they entered the walkway of the mansion, Sakura shrugged off the hold that Temari had on her wrist. "I need to go for a walk," Sakura told her friends. She wanted some time to herself. She was confused and angry at the moment. It seemed even though she asked Temari what was going on that the blonde was not going to give her the whole truth. _For some reason Gaara needed to be protected from his council, but from what? And why was Temari including her in on her scheme against the council? So many questions and not enough answers._

After walking around Suna for two hours, Sakura decided to return to the mansion and to get some rest. She would confront Temari after the tribunal and would force the blonde to tell her the whole truth about why she was in Suna and why Gaara needed protection from his council.

The next morning, Temari, Shikamaru and Sakura made their way to the arena. When they arrived, a noticeable crowd could be seen standing outside the arena. The trio entered the arena via a side entrance. They found Matsuri, Baki and the council in a conference room on the second floor of the arena. Baki was standing in the front of the room. Matsuri and the council were sitting on the left side of a long, square table. The trio sat on the opposite side of the council. Everyone looked forward giving Baki the signal to start the tribunal.

Baki opened the meeting by thanking everyone for being prompt. "Per the request of the council, this tribunal will be a closed door meeting," he announced.

 _Tch, of course the council would request such a thing. They wouldn't want their dirty secret coming out to the public_ , Temari scoffed to herself.

"The opening argument will be given to the head council member. Only one person may speak at a time. Please keep your anger to a minimum and let's respect each other's opinions," Baki instructed. Baki preceded to sit down at the front of the table and nodded to the head elder to begin his argument.

The head elder stood up from his chair and started to speak. "The council decided to conduct the Kazehime Trials in order to find the strongest kunoichi. One who could survive the desert and be ready to fight at a moment's notice. The participants that we chose were from Suna and as this was an issue for Suna, it should have only been open to kunoichis from Suna."

Before the head elder could continue speaking, Temari spoke up and told him, "None of the rules or guidelines that were handed to me contained any information stating that the trials were only open to Suna natives. I will remind you that it was one of you that had chosen the kunoichi from Mist to be a participant in the trials. That in itself showed that this was open to all kunoichi from any village."

The head elder glared at Temari's interruption and continued with his arguments. "Be that as it may, Matsuri was the first to return to Suna. She is a native of Suna and therefore should be given the title of Kazehime." When the head elder finished his opening argument, he returned to his seat.

Temari then stood up from her seat and started her opening argument. "Matsuri should not be declared the Kazehime. She should be disqualified from the trials as she broke many of the rules for the trials."

A quiet murmur arose within the members of the council.

"What rules were broken?" council member Kaara asked.

"The age requirement for all kunoichis was set at 18 or older. Matsuri is only 16," Temari responded. "That should be reason enough that she should be disqualified."

Council member Kaara refuted Temari's argument again. "The original age for the trials was 16. I think in this case we can let that pass."

"That would not be fair to the other kunoichis who are of the same age as Matsuri and were not allowed to participate," Temari argued. "If the council had changed the age requirement, then they should abide by it."

"I will also bring to your attention that at the beginning of the trials each kunoichi at the time of sign-in was given a tracker," Temari continued. "Matsuri did not sign in nor was she given a tracker. She somehow made her way out to the desert and participated by battling other kunoichis. We had no way to track her location in the desert or if she was ever in a time of danger. We don't even know if she was ever knocked unconscious while out in the desert. By not wearing a tracker, it gave her an advantage over the other participants."

At hearing this news, Sakura was in a state of disbelief. She had personally asked Matsuri if she had a tracker. Matsuri had told her it was in a place where it could not be damaged during an attack. That girl had lied to her. It seems that Matsuri was really not someone that could be trusted.

"How do we know that the tracker that Haruno Sakura was wearing worked during the whole time?" one of the council members asked.

Temari picked up a thick file folder and answered, "this folder contains all the data from the tracker that Sakura was wearing. I even personally asked her if she had been knocked unconscious while she was out in the desert. She told me that she had defeated each and every kunoichi that came across her path and had never been knocked unconscious."

Matsuri, who had been silent the whole time, suddenly jumped from her seat and angrily yelled out, "That's a lie. I knocked her out right before I returned to Suna."

Temari looked to Sakura and asked that she tell everyone what happened after she defeated the kunoichi from Mist.

Sakura looked around the room and then settled her eyes on Matsuri. She began by saying, "After my battle with Kasumi, I fell to my knees to catch my breath and assess my injuries. I looked around to see if Matsuri was doing ok. I had sent a clone to rescue her from the oasis, but I did not see her. I was then punched in the head and I landed on my side. I could only assume that it was Matsuri who struck me as she was the only other person there. I was low on chakra and stayed in that spot for an hour trying to regain enough energy to return back to Suna."

"But I saw you close your eyes," Matsuri cried out.

"My eyes closed as a defense against the sand. Not because of your punch. I've taken harder hits than that from my mentor," Sakura growled out at the girl.

Baki cleared his throat and asked for the room to come to order.

The council and Temari argued their points on who the winner should be for another hour. There were times that Baki had to interrupt the two sides and quell some of the heated arguments. Matsuri kept listening to the arguments that Temari made against her. She also noticed how the council kept staring at Sakura with hatred. Not once did any member of the council look her way. It was as if the council was taking this personally. _What did the council gain by having me as the winner? What would they lose if Sakura was declared the winner?_ Matsuri couldn't help but feel slighted by these thoughts.

Matsuri continued her thoughts while the meeting dragged on. She remembered the conversation Sakura had with her during the sandstorm. Sakura had asked her what she would do if Gaara never returned her feelings or if the council chose someone for him to marry and that person was not her. Would she be able to move on from her crush?

The Kazehime Trials were set up to choose a wife for the Kazekage. The council were arguing on her behalf, but she had not been their first choice. They had mentioned that there were other kunoichis that they had chosen. _It seemed as if Sakura had been Temari's first choice, but why her? Why not some other Suna kunoichi?_

Gaara had always been pleasant with her. He had even given her some training tips on how to be a better shinobi. She loved Gaara. _Why couldn't he see that? What made Sakura so special besides her pink hair?_ Matsuri could feel her heart breaking. She wanted to start crying, but didn't want to give the council the wrong impression of what her tears were for. Sakura's words were finally sinking in.

The council was not fighting for her; they were fighting for themselves. If they didn't want her to marry Gaara, they would find a way to be rid of her. They also didn't want Sakura to marry Gaara as well. That was a small token of consolation she felt. So, what would she do if she couldn't be with Gaara. Would she wallow in misery for the rest of her days or would she let herself move on and find someone who would love her back?

 _Sakura had been able to move on from her crush. She was even able to maintain a friendship with her crush._ If Sakura could move on, then so could she. Matsuri starting feeling guilty for the way she had betrayed her new friend out in the desert. The leaf nin had only been generous with her the whole time.

Matsuri determined right then and there that after this tribunal was over she was going to apologize to Sakura for everything that she had done. She would ask Sakura to forgive her and allow her to start their friendship over.

Just as Matsuri had finished making up her mind, she heard Baki speaking.

"As the mediator of this tribunal, I Baki, have decided that due to Matsuri's illegal entrance into the Kazehime Trials, she will be disqualified. The official winner of the Kazehime Trial is one Haruno Sakura from No Sato Konohagakure." Baki lifted the gavel after he finished speaking and hit the table with it, closing the meeting.

Temari leaned over and gave Sakura a big bear hug after hearing Baki's words. She couldn't believe it. All her hard work had paid off. She had just saved her brother from an arranged marriage. The council would have no say over who Gaara married. Now, she could move on to the next step of her plan by helping Gaara to realize his true feelings for Sakura. She felt all giddy inside. She couldn't wait to inform her brother on who the winner of the trials was. She would just have to be patient for now.

The council members stared at Baki with angry glares after his announcement. He had sided with the Kazekage's sister and now a Konoha nin would be their new Kazehime. One that they would not be able to control. Being that she was an apprentice to Konoha's Hokage, they knew that she would have experience dealing with a village's council. All their planning had slipped through their fingers and the only ones they could blame were themselves. They should never have put Temari in charge of the trials. That was their biggest blunder. They would have to wait and see what their new Kazehime would bring to the table.

The council members left the conference room with sullen faces. Temari and Sakura were standing next to the door allowing the elders to leave first. Matsuri walked over to Sakura, ready to give her the apology she owed her when the pinkette started pointing a finger at her.

"Matsuri. Just because the tribunal is over with, doesn't mean we are finished," Sakura told her.

A surprised Matsuri asked, "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow you are to meet me on the arena floor. We are going to have a battle to determine who the last kunoichi standing is," Sakura evilly smirked at the girl.

Temari gave Sakura a shocked look. "Sakura are you sure you want to do that? You don't have to battle Matsuri over this."

Sakura looked over at Temari and told her, "Be quiet. You have a lot to answer for, Temari. Now that the tribunal is over, I have a lot of questions that need answers and you are going to tell me the whole truth, but for right now, Matsuri and I are going to have this battle to prove who the rightful Kazehime should be."

Smiling, Matsuri looked at Sakura and said, "Bring it on."

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks again for the reviews, the follows and the favorites.

Last time in my author notes I mentioned that I would not kill Matsuri off. I was asked that Sakura be allowed to kick her ass. Well, here we are. Next chapter will include the battle between Sakura and Matsuri.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Gaara will be coming back into the next chapter.

Please continue to review, follow and favorite this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After leaving Temari and Sakura in the conference room of the arena, Matsuri walked back to her apartment. She had wanted to apologize to Sakura for the way she had treated her during the trials, but the pinkette had never given her the chance. Before she could utter a word, her adversary for Gaara's attention had informed her that they were going to have a final battle.

At first, she couldn't believe her ears. The Tribunal had officially named Sakura as the winner of the Kazehime Trial. Why would the Konoha native still want to fight her? Matsuri had overheard Temari telling Sakura that she didn't need to fight. Was Sakura still angry with her? If the pinkette had given her a chance, she would have apologized, but now she was going to have to prepare herself to fight a battle she felt she had no way of winning.

Matsuri resigned herself to her circumstances and got something to eat and went to bed.

The next morning, Matsuri arose from her bed. She showered and made herself some breakfast. While eating she decided that not only did she need to be physically ready for battle, but that she needed to be mentally and emotionally ready as well.

So she started looking back to other battles and missions that she had been in and how she had succeeded against her enemies. She remembered the training that she had received from Gaara. Matsuri kept telling herself to stay positive. Being negative would only make her defeat even harder.

She was being given a chance to fight against Sakura and she wasn't going to waste it. Even if she lost to the pinkette, it could still get her noticed by her crush, Gaara. And even if he still did not acknowledge her, she would still try to find a way to apologize to her adversary. Sakura, at one point, did offer friendship to her and that was something she wanted to try to gain back.

The brunette gathered her weapons and made sure to grab her johyo. She knew Sakura had perfect chakra control and would try to use her chakra enhanced strength against her. Matsuri had trained hard for many years with her johyo and had great control with it. The weapon would be of tremendous help towards her fight against Sakura.

After double checking to make sure she had everything, she left her apartment and walked back to the arena. All the while, Matsuri was mentally telling herself that she would be able to put up a good fight against her adversary. Even if she couldn't win, she wanted to make a good show of it and have a good time. She could only hope that Sakura felt the same way.

XXX

While Matsuri was preparing herself for battle, Sakura was rising from her bed. She had surprised Temari when she told Matsuri that they were going to have one final battle. Temari had told her it was not necessary, but she felt that it was. The members of Suna's council had walked away from the Tribunal with anger and hatred in their eyes. Whatever plans they had had for the winner of the Trials was not going to work now that she had been declared the Kazehime. What that entailed, she did not know. Temari didn't seem to be too forthcoming in that department. She would just have to keep pressuring the blonde for answers.

Sakura left the nice warm bed and got a shower. She then walked downstairs and noticed that Temari had made breakfast. She sat down at the table and started helping herself to whatever was in front of her.

Temari looked over to Sakura and said, "Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I did. I feel well rested and I am more than prepared for my battle with Matsuri today," she stated with a small smile on her face.

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Sakura?" Temari felt this was a waste of time. _Sakura had already been declared the winner,_ Temari thought. _Fighting Matsuri was only going to stall the time that she could be spending with Gaara._ Now that the trials were over with, she didn't know how long she would be able to keep the pinkette (and Shikamaru) in Suna.

"Yes. I'm sure I want to do this. I'm afraid if I don't, then your council may find a way to invalidate the decision of the Tribunal," Sakura explained. "You wanted me to win this thing so that the council could not have their way. They were not happy with the decision of the Tribunal. You may want to be cautious around them, Temari."

"I wouldn't worry so much about the council. Let Gaara handle them. If you're sure about this fight, then I'll support you. Try not to get too roughed up. Later today, you will be meeting with Gaara and the council. It will be your first Suna council meeting as the new Kazehime," Temari smirked. _Gaara will be in for a big surprise,_ she thought to herself.

When the girls had finished their breakfast, they washed and dried the dishes and then made their way to the arena.

XXX

Matsuri had finally arrived at the arena. She walked through the big entrance and out onto the dirt covered floor of the arena. As she stood about midway of the floor, she looked around herself. She could see that quite a few people had already arrived and were talking amongst themselves. Knowing that there were no spectators for the trials, she figured that a huge crowd would show up for this event. For the time being, she would have to make sure to ignore them and concentrate on her fight against Sakura.

Sakura and Temari arrived just a few minutes after Matsuri did. Shikamaru had informed Temari that he was staying back at the mansion. He wasn't interested in watching two kunoichi fight each other. Temari told him she didn't mind as she knew of his penchant for being lazy.

Temari noticed that the council members were sitting in the VIP section of the arena. She could see the disapproval in their eyes. _They were still angry that Baki had ruled in favor of Sakura._ _They will get over it,_ she thought to herself.

Temari walked up to the center of the arena floor. She looked over to her right where Sakura was standing and nodded at her. Sakura nodded back to her. She then looked over to her left were Matsuri stood and dipped her head at the girl. Matsuri pumped her fist at Temari showing that she was ready for the battle to begin. Temari held her arm outstretched and then lifted it saying, "Begin."

Sakura and Matsuri stared each other down for a few seconds. Each girl was trying to guess how the other would start the battle. Sakura grabbed a couple of shuriken from her hip pouch and then created a couple of clones. Matsuri saw the shuriken in Sakura's hand and pulled out a kunai.

Sakura threw the shurikens at Matsuri while her clones ran at the girl. Sakura stayed behind and watched as the brunette blocked her shurikens and then vaulted over the pursuing clones. Matsuri then pulled out what looked like a dart attached to a rope. The girl ran and slung the rope at Sakura's legs hoping to knock her off of her feet, but Sakura was ready for her. The pinkette did a replacement jutsu just as the rope tangled around her legs.

Matsuri stopped her running when she noticed that Sakura had disappeared. She looked around hoping to spot the pinkette. Sakura threw a smoke bomb at the brunette and then threw more shuriken at the girl. She then ran into the smoke and threw a left punch at Matsuri's face.

Matsuri used her kunai to block the incoming shuriken and then dodged Sakura's punch by ducking and rolling to her right. She did the hand signs and created a chakra sand whip. Sakura saw the sand whip and created her own water whip, remembering how useful it had been during one of her battles.

They swung their whips at each other and they entwined. The water began to weigh down the sand and Matsuri had to release the jutsu as it became too heavy to wield. Sakura then swung the water whip and used it to knock the brunette off of her feet. As soon as the whip made contact, Sakura pulled back sharply causing Matsuri to fall on her backside with a huff. She looked up at the pinkette and gave her an angry glare.

The brunette got back up to her feet and said, "I'm not giving up that easily."

"I don't expect you to," Sakura answered back.

Matsuri picked up her johyo while running toward the pinkette. She threw a couple of shuriken at Sakura to distract her. She slung the dart attached to the rope at the pinkette and was able to hit her adversary's shoulder. The dart stabbed her opponent. Matsuri pulled back on the rope to bring the dart back to herself.

Sakura felt the pain in her shoulder and saw blood flowing out of the wound. She did a quick chakra scan to make sure no poison had entered it. Noticing that there was no poison, she quickly healed herself.

Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and punched the ground before her. The walls of the arena shuddered and a crack opened up in the floor. The force of Sakura's punch knocked Matsuri off of her feet. Sakura moved to her left avoiding the crack in the floor and started running towards the brunette. Before she reached the girl, Sakura jumped in the air and extended her right leg up. She yelled a big "shannaro" and landed her leg on top of Matsuri's chest.

The brunette's body was forced back into the ground. She groaned in pain from the strike. She still wasn't ready to give up. She still wanted to prove herself to everyone. She tried to climb back to her feet, but fell down to her knees grabbing her stomach in pain while wincing.

Sakura saw the brunette fall to her knees and decided to give the girl some space and a chance to catch her breath. What she didn't know was that was a part of Matsuri's plan. When the brunette saw Sakura backing away, she took the moment to jump to her feet and run towards the pinkette. She then slide-tackled Sakura and knocked her to the floor. When Sakura landed on her back, Matsuri jumped on her chest and started punching her in the face.

Sakura tried to block the punches with her fist to no avail. She then decided to pour chakra into her arms and hands and she threw Matsuri off of her. She clambered to her feet as fast as she could and then created another set of clones. Sakura immediately ordered the clones to chase Matsuri and to try to lead her near the crack in the floor.

Matsuri tried to take out the clones with her shuriken and her johyo, but they sidestepped the weapons with relative ease. One of the clones was able to grab Matsuri's arm. Borrowing some of the real Sakura's chakra enhanced strength, the clone picked the brunette up and threw her near the largest section of the crack.

When Sakura saw Matsuri land near the crack, she punched the ground again and the crack opened up wider under the brunette. Matsuri fell into the hole and Sakura was on her in a fast second. "I think it's about time you surrendered the match Matsuri," Sakura told her.

"No," Matsuri cried out in defiance. "I can't let you defeat me."

Sakura could see tears falling from Matsuri's eyes. _Why was she so upset about this? She knows that no matter what happens, she still won't be given the title of Kazehime._

"Matsuri, why do you wish to continue so badly?" she inquired.

Matsuri sniffling, answered, "because I want to prove to Gaara and to everyone that I am a strong kunoichi. After all the training Gaara gave me, I don't want to let him down."

Sakura knew that Matsuri had feelings for Gaara. She felt bad for the girl. She knew what it was like having a crush on a guy and wanting to prove herself to her crush. But - no matter what she did, it seemed as if it was never enough. Sasuke had never acknowledged her. Not even after he had seen her in battle. It hurt and she knew that Matsuri may suffer the same fate.

That was why Sakura had tried to share her experience with the brunette. She had hoped that Matsuri would have learned from her and would let go of her crush, but it didn't even seem as if the girl had listened to her or wanted to learn.

 _The brunette was going to keep fighting for as long as she could, no matter the extent of her injuries._ The only way to get the girl to quit was if she knocked the girl out. It was the most merciful thing Sakura could do now that her anger had been sated. Now all she felt was pity for the Suna girl.

Sakura pulled the girl out to the hole and placed her back on her feet. "I'm sorry Matsuri, but we need to end this before you get too hurt."

"What do you mean? I'm good enough to continue," Matsuri yelled back.

Sakura just shook her head at the girl and then hit her in the back of the head. Matsuri's body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

Temari ran to the center of the floor and stood near the two kunoichis. She looked over to Sakura and asked her, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes. She will be fine when she wakes up. She may have a headache, but she will be ok," she answered.

Temari took Sakura's right arm and lifted it in the air. With a loud voice, she told the crowd, "the winner of this match is Haruno Sakura. Three cheers for the kunoichi from Konoha."

The crowd, standing to their feet, answered back with three cheers of "Huzzah, Huzzah, Huzzah!" A strong blush could be seen on Sakura's face. Temari laughed outloud at her friend in spite of herself.

While the crowd was still cheering, Temari motioned for the medics to come and take Matsuri back to the hospital. Sakura directed the medics on what to do for the brunette when she woke up.

"Well now that that is finished, I think it is time for you to go back to the mansion and get yourself cleaned up," Temari advised Sakura. "In about an hour, you will have a meeting with Suna's council and I know you will want to look your best, especially since Gaara will be there," the blonde snickered.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at Temari and started walking back to the mansion.

After cleaning up from her battle with Matsuri, Sakura decided she was going to try and talk to Temari about what the council's plans were for the winner of the trials and how it involved Gaara. She exited Temari's room and went looking for the blonde.

Said blonde was found in the living room reading a scroll Gaara had left for her to read. Temari was going to be given a genin team and she would need to prepare them for when they had their first mission. The scroll contained the names of the genin she would be in charge of and how well they had performed while attending Suna's academy.

Temari didn't know if she was ready to be a sensei yet. When she finished reading the scroll, she rolled it back up and put it on the table in front of her. Right now, she had more important things on her mind and she wanted to see them through.

"Temari, now that my battle with Matsuri is over, we need to talk," Sakura informed her friend.

"I told you everything I could, Sakura. Besides, after this meeting, I think you'll be able to figure everything out for yourself." Temari knew the whole truth wouldn't be forthcoming at this meeting, but the pinkette was a smart girl and she should be able to figure out most of what being the Kazehime would entail. When the time was right, it would be either herself or Gaara who would break the most important news to the girl.

" Temari. You told me that the council had nefarious plans for the winner of the trials and that it involved Gaara," she reminded the blonde. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't have all the information? What are the council's plans and how does it involve your brother?"

Sakura decided that if Temari was going to be stubborn about this, then she would be too. She wasn't going to drop the subject. The Konoha girl figured that the role of Kazehime probably was just as important as the Kazekage, but she still wanted more information.

"Sakura. I can't tell you anything more," Temari insisted. You will just have to wait for the meeting. I'm sure that after this meeting, you will figure everything out. You're a smart girl. By the way, if we don't get moving, we will be late for this meeting. Let's get going."

While Sakura went to the door and started to put her shoes on, Temari told Shikamaru they were leaving for the Kazekage's office. He was welcome to join them if he wanted.

XXX

Kankuro walked into Gaara's office. His brother had been working most of the day and he could see how tired the Kazekage was. "Gaara, are you ready for the meeting with the council?"

Gaara looked up from the scroll he had just been reading. He was not really in the mood for another meeting. It seemed as if the council was out to ruin his life. _They always wanted things for themselves and at times it seemed as if they didn't have Suna's best interest at heart._ He gave a sigh while pinching the bridge of this nose. "Yes. Let me just finish with this scroll and I'll walk with you to the council chambers." Shortly after, Gaara walked with Kankuro to the meeting.

The council entered the chamber and sat down. "What are we to do now that a leaf kunoichi has won the trials and will now be the Kazehime?" the head council elder asked.

"It seems as if our plan has backfired on us," council member Kuura said. "Since we put Temari in charge of the trials, I think we should allow her to do most of the talking." She looked at the faces of the other council members and could see that they were in agreement with her. "Fine... Then we will have Kankuro tell Temari and Haruno Sakura to wait outside the chambers until we are ready for them to come inside."

Gaara and Kankuro had entered the chambers just as Kuura had finished her sentence. Gaara took a look around the room and noticed the sullen faces on the council members. He wondered what could have them so upset.

The head council elder spoke to Kankuro; "please wait outside for Temari and our guest. Let them know they are to wait until we call for them."

Kankuro bowed to the council and left the room. "What is this meeting about?" Gaara asked his council.

"The Kazehime Trials are finished. It is time that you be introduced to the winner," the head elder infomed Gaara.

Temari along with Sakura and Shikamaru finally made it to the Kazekage building. They walked up to the second floor and saw Kankuro standing outside the council chamber door.

"The council wants you and Sakura to wait out here until they call for you," Kankuro informed his sister.

"Alright. We will wait here," the blonde said.

Kankuro walked back into the chamber and told the council that their guest was waiting outside. The head elder continued with the meeting. The introduction of Haruno Sakura as the Kazehime would be the last point he talked about. The fact that a leaf kunoichi had gained the title was still a point of contention, he felt. He wondered how the Kazekage would react to the news. _Would the leaf kunoichi hang it over their heads about the fact that they had been fooled by a Sannin and tried to attack Konoha and failed at their attempt?_

Gaara was getting impatient. He felt that his council was dragging out the meeting for no purpose at all. _Were they disappointed in who the winner was?_ Per Temari, he thought that most of the participants had been hand chosen by the council. _What about the trials could have them so upset?_

As Gaara was thinking, he overheard Kuura tell Kankuro to let Temari and their guest to enter the chambers. Kankuro left the room and then walked back in with just Temari. Gaara wondered why the guest had not entered as well.

When Kankuro had come back out of the chambers, he told Temari they could come in. Temari had told Sakura to wait. She wanted to make sure everything was ready for the kunoichi's entrance. Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous. This was another important event in her life. Meeting the council and Gaara as the new Kazehime was a very big important matter. Temari had informed her that the council had had nefarious plans for the winner of the trials and that somehow Gaara was involved. She wished the blonde had told her more.

Temari entered the room and took a look around at the council. Kuura stood up from her seat and told her, "since you were put in charge of the trials, we would like for you to introduce the winner."

Temari stood next to her youngest brother and started to give the highlights of the trials. "We had fifty participants in the trial. Each kunoichi was transported to different parts of the desert. They were expected to survive in the desert, battle other kunoichi and make it back to Suna on their own.

A tracker that could measure heart rate and the location of each participant was distributed to each kunoichi as they signed in. We were able to use the tracker to inform us when a kunoichi was in trouble or knocked unconscious from a fight. When someone was defeated in battle, we were able to transport that kunoichi back to the arena for medical treatment."

Gaara listened intently to his sister. She was giving a very informative summary about the trials, but he wished she would hurry it up. He just wanted to get this meeting over with so he could get back to his office and hide behind his mountain of scrolls.

Temari continued. "We ended with two winners to the trials. A tribunal was conducted and it was determined that one of the participants was disqualified for entering the trials illegally." Temari turned to her brother and gave him a smile. "The winner of the Kazehime trials is standing outside the door. Are you ready to meet her, Gaara?"

He gave his sister a nodd. She walked over to the door and stuck her head out. "Ok, guest. It's time to come in," she snickered.

Sakura entered the room and closed the door behind her. Gaara decided to stand up from his chair. He turned around and saw the backside of the girl in front of him. Pink hair spilling over her shoulders. _Wait… pink hair… Was that pink hair?_ He blinked several times. There was only one female he knew with pink hair. _It couldn't be her. No way it could. She was supposed to be in Konoha, not here in Suna._ The girl turned around and emerald green eyes stared into his jade green eyes.

Temari tried hard not to laugh at the sight of her opened-mouth brother. _Didn't he remember that she had told him that she had a plan?_ "You might want to close your mouth, Gaara. You don't want to start drooling on the floor," the blonde snickered. Gaara gave her a brief frown.

"Gaara, I would like to introduce you to the winner of the Kazehime Trials - Haruno Sakura." Temari gave the two of them a big grin.

Sakura looking a bit sheepish, waved her hand and said, "hello."

Garra couldn't pull his eyes away from her. "What are you?… I mean, how did you?…" His mind was a muddled mess. He couldn't even get his thoughts straight. Looking over to his sister, he thought she could help explain why Sakura was standing there before him.

Taking mercy on her brother, Temari started telling him, "Don't you remember that I told you not to worry about the trials? To let them play out and see what happens. Since the council was able to choose certain participants and since I am a member of the council as well, I chose Sakura to be a participant in the trials." She could feel the heated glares from the council members, but she didn't care. This was about Gaara and his future. It was not about them.

The redhead listened to what his sister told him. _This must be what she meant when she said she had a plan that would benefit him and Suna. Oh, no! Did this mean that she knew of his crush on Sakura. Was that why she chose the pinkette?_

Sakura noticed that Gaara was going pale and started to worry about him. "Are you ok, Kazekage-sama?" she asked. It seemed as if he had been kept in the dark about who the participants of the trials were. Why was that?

"I'm fine, Sakura. Congratulations on winning the trials. I'm sure you fought hard against some formidable opponents." He gave her his best smile. A small blush started to appear on Sakura's face.

Bowing to Gaara, she said, "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

He wanted to walk up to her and tell her to cut out the formalities. They were supposed to be friends and there was no need for honorifics between the two of them, but his council was still in the room and he had to maintain his stoic facade.

Sakura didn't know what else to do, so she just stayed in place hoping that someone would tell her what she should do. Temari gave her a sympathetic look and asked the council if there was anything else that needed to be said or done. They shook their heads. The head council elder closed the meeting and the council members left the room.

After watching the council walk out of the room, Kankuro gave a hearty snort. Shikamaru just uttered a "Troublesome."

Temari told both of the men, "I think we should give the Kazekage time to get to know his Kazehime a little bit better."

Gaara and Sakura were left in the room alone together. They couldn't stop staring at each other. Sakura remembered her conversation with Ino about moving on and how Gaara would be a good place to start. She felt her blush getting stronger the longer he stared at her. It seemed like an eternity.

Gaara didn't know how long they stood there. It seemed as if time had stopped. He cleared his throat and began saying, "I hope you don't mind if we drop the honorifics. Please, just call me Gaara. Now that you are the Kazehime, it is your right."

"I will if you will just call me Sakura," she said with a smile that lit up her face.

"I would like to spend some time trying to know more about you. If you don't mind that is," he bravely stated. Everytime he had made a trip to Konoha, he had wanted to spend more time with her, but both of their responsibilities had gotten in the way. Now would be a good time to start.

"I would like to spend more time with you as well, Gaara," Sakura said, her face still beaming.

"Ok. We'll make a day of it. I'll clear my schedule and we'll spend all of tomorrow together. How does that sound?" He couldn't help the sound of hope coming out of his voice when he asked his question. With his crush standing in front of him, the emotions he was feeling quickly started to overwhelm him. He was grateful for what his sister had done for him.

Sakura tried not to sound too excited as she answered Gaara's question. "That sounds fine, Gaara. I look forward to it."

"I assume you are staying at the mansion. I will walk back with you."

As they both walked back to the mansion, Gaara entwined his fingers with the newly announced Kazehime and held her hand the whole way back to his home.

* * *

Author Notes:

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you are enjoying this story.

I apologize for posting this so late. There was a lot that I wanted to put in this chapter and I wanted it to make sense. The first draft that I had, I did not like, so I rewrote this chapter and this is what came out. I hope you liked the reveal. There was a lot of emotion that came out.

Next chapter will be even more Gaara and Sakura. Gaara has some big plans for his day with Sakura. I look forward to sharing their moments with you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After walking Sakura back to her (hopefully temporary) room and saying good night, Gaara went looking for his brother. When he found him, he told Kankuro that he was going to go back to his office and finish his paperwork. He was also going to work on clearing his schedule for the next day. "Anything left over, anything that needs to be taken care of, I want you and Temari to handle. I do not want to be disturbed tomorrow," he informed the man in front of him.

He had much to do before he started his day with Sakura and wanted to make sure he could give her his full attention without any distractions. He left his brother's side and made his way to the Kazekage building. When he reached the building, he entered his office.

He looked at the pile of scrolls and sighed. He started working on them, but couldn't stop his thoughts of the pink-haired girl who was now sleeping across from his room. He tried to shake his thoughts of her and pay attention to the scrolls in front of him, but to no avail. He wondered what Temari had done or said to get Sakura to participate in the Trials. _Did Sakura understand or know what all was expected of her as the Kazehime?_ _Probably not_ , he figured. He would have to have a talk with his sister to find out how much Sakura knew about her new found title.

Going back to work, he signed off on a bunch more scrolls and then thought about how he could spend the next day with his pink-haired blossom. They were in Suna now, which meant he could show her his favorite places. He could share his love of Suna with her. Help her learn more about Suna and maybe more about himself.

Ever since he saw her fight to keep Naruto alive during the extraction of the nine tails, he knew there was something special about her. He often thought about her when he meditated. The more he thought about her, the more he came to recognize that he was attracted to her. He found himself slowly falling in love with the person that is Haruno Sakura. He wanted to get to know her better and find a way to express his feelings towards her.

He didn't have to worry about Naruto having feelings for Sakura. Naruto had Hinata now. He could care less for that traitor, Sasuke. He had heard that Sasuke was now on a redemption journey and hoped he would stay far away from Suna. He was supportive of Sasuke wanting to change himself, but he wasn't sure of how Sasuke felt about Sakura.

Gaara found himself starting to feel possessive. Not a new emotion for him, but it was surprising that he felt that way towards Sakura. She was his hime and he was not going to let any man or person take her away from him. When he felt himself get even more angry, he turned back to his work and signed off on even more scrolls.

A couple of more hours passed and Gaara found that the more important scrolls had been cleared from his desk. He left a list of appointments that needed to be rescheduled for Temari to take care of. The Grandfather clock chimed once, telling Gaara that it was one o'clock in the morning. He decided to call it a night and return to his room at the mansion. He figured that while meditating, he could finish planning out his day with Sakura.

XXX

The next morning, Gaara walked into the kitchen to see Sakura pouring herself a cup of coffee. He walked over to a nearby cupboard and pulled out his favorite mug and walked up to the pinkette.

Noticing that he was standing next to her and holding his mug, she poured the coffee into it. She gave him a smile and wished him good morning. Sakura then sat down at the table where the rest of Gaara's family sat watching him. They all ate breakfast together.

When she had finished eating, Temari asked her youngest brother, "What are your plans for today?"

Gaara answered her, "I have left a list of appointments that need to be rescheduled. Please take care of that for me, will you?"

"Sure. I can do that." She responded. "Do you have anything else planned for the day?" she smirked, hoping to find out what his plans with Sakura were going to be.

"I have a lot of things planned for my day with Sakura," he told Temari. When Sakura heard her own name, she glanced over at the Kazekage with a questioning look, but then quickly resumed drinking her coffee.

Gaara knew what his sister's intentions were, but he didn't want to give his plans away in front of Sakura. Some things he wanted to keep as a surprise.

Knowing she was not going to get a straight answer from her brother, Temari got up and started to collect the breakfast dishes to wash them. Kankuro decided to help his sister out by drying the dishes and putting them away.

Gaara looked over to the silent pinkette and asked, "are you ready to go?"

Rather than say, _go where?_ , Sakura nodded her head and they walked out of the mansion together. She liked surprises as much as the next person and it had been a while since she had been spontaneous. _Why not?_ , she thought to herself. _This may prove to be a fun day after all._

The first place Gaara decided to lead Sakura to was an old playground where he used to play as a child. He wanted Sakura to get to know him better and he felt the best place to start was his childhood. He knew Sakura had a big heart and she cared a lot for those closest to her. He wanted to take a chance to share some of his deepest feelings with her.

They entered the playground and stopped in front of an old sandbox. Sakura wondered how this place was important to Gaara. She hoped that he had good memories from this place. As she looked down at the sandbox, she heard Gaara start to speak.

"This was a place my uncle used to take me to play when I was young. Sometimes, Temari and Kankuro would join us. I would make things out of the sand. One time when Kankuro saw me doing this, he asked me to make copies of various food items out of the sand." Grinning at the memory, he continued, "To embarrass Temari, he asked me to create poo out of the sand. So I did. Temari was not happy with the two us and my uncle told us it was time to leave at that point."

Sakura could only laugh at the image she created in her mind. "I'm glad you have a happy memory of this place," she told him.

"Aaa." he said. "I liked coming here until I noticed the other kids would leave with their parents whenever I came. I felt so alone at those times." He looked up to Sakura's face and could see the pain and anger in her eyes.

Hearing his words, made her feel like wrapping her arms around him, so she did. "You're not alone now Gaara," she said as she hugged him. "You have so many people who care about you that you won't ever have to be alone again."

He sighed comfortably while hugging her back. This is what he hoped would happen. He wanted her to understand and to remind him that he didn't have to stay in the past to have a future.

When they seperated he made hand motions and made a sakura blossom from the sand. He then hardened the sand to make the blossom permanent and he handed it to Sakura. "Thanks for your comforting words."

He wanted to hear her laugh, so he created a cat out of the sand and made it move around. It came near Sakura and rubbed it's chin on her cheek. Sakura giggled and tried to pet the sand cat. The cat then walked in between both their legs and then jumped into the sandbox and disappeared.

They both walked over to the swings and sat on them. For the next couple of hours, Gaara told Sakura about his childhood and his relationship with his family. There were many times when he stopped talking and it was at those times when she stepped in and gave him a hug. She gave him his space and waited for him to continue when he was ready.

When the sun was high in the sky, Gaara figured it was time they should go get some lunch. He led them to his favorite cafe. They entered the cozy, little restaurant and sat down at a booth for two. When the waiter arrived, he ordered for the two of them.

While they waited for their food, Sakura decided to tell Gaara about her childhood before she met Naruto and Sasuke. She told him of her favorite hiding place. It was a tree in the forest that she had decorated the inside of and had made into her own special place. Every time the other kids made fun of her forehead, she would run to her tree. She told him about meeting Ino and how Ino had taught her not to hide her forehead. She talked about how after being put on Team Seven, she learned that she was weak. She felt terrible that she could not stop Sasuke from leaving the village, but it was the catalyst that spurred her into action. She had forced her way into Tsunade's office and told the hokage that she wanted to be her apprentice.

Gaara listened intently to what Sakura had to say. He had shared his memories with her, so it was only right that he hear her out. It was a way for him to get to know her as well. She definitely got to have a happier childhood than he did. He tried to grin at her while he fought to keep his envy at bay.

Sakura noticed the painful grin and started regretting telling him about her childhood. Her past was totally opposite of how he was brought up. It reminded her of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had even called her out on her arrogance of making fun of Naruto, because he had no family; but, she was not that person anymore... "I'm sorry if I'm talking too much about my family," she quietly told him with a downcast face.

Gaara was surprised that she apologized for telling him about her childhood. He looked at her beautiful, green eyes and told her, "never apologize to me about your childhood. Just because you had a family that cared for you and I did not, does not mean you should be afraid to talk about them to me. They are your precious people. I hope that maybe one day I could meet them as well."

He hoped his words would encourage her to feel comfortable when talking about her family. His intentions of telling her about his childhood was not to make her feel sad or regret her own upbringing. He wanted her to be happy. He was being honest when he said he hoped he could meet her parents one day. In a way, if they were to be married, they would be his parents as well and he would be able to share in that love that they gave to her. It made him appreciate her even more.

Sakura smiled and told him, "I know my parents would love to meet you. We will have to set up a day when you can do that."

He nodded his head and then paid for their meal. They left the cafe and Gaara led her back to the mansion. When they arrived, he told her to wait there. He had some errands to finish before they left for their final activity for the day.

Sakura walked back to her room to rest until it was time to leave. She was overwhelmed with everything they had talked about. Listening to Gaara describe how hard he had it as a child had made her sad. He had been hated, lied to and treated as an object. Nothing like that had happened to her when she was growing up. Her parents had loved her and sometimes treated her like a princess.

She did have to wonder why he had told her these things. He had shared his most sacred of thoughts with her about his past. Those things were usually kept secret until you felt comfortable telling the one you were most intimate with. They were not at that level of their friendship yet, so again she wondered why he felt compelled to tell her those things. She had shared some of her personal memories with him as well, but only to return the favor.

She still felt remorseful for making him feel bad. She was in no way trying to brag about her family. He did tell her to never apologize for talking about her family to him. She decided that for the rest of her time in Suna, she would try to make him happy and make him feel loved. She would remind him that even though he did not have his parents, he did have his siblings. That was something she did not have; and also that they loved him just as much as his parents would have.

Once Gaara returned to the mansion, he asked Temari to find Sakura and have her meet him in the kitchen. He had stopped at a kakigori stand on his way back from his errands and bought some to share with the kunoichi.

Sakura walked into the kitchen where Gaara was. He handed her the cold treat. "Thanks, Gaara. This is delicious."

After enjoying their treat, Gaara asked Sakura, "do you trust me?" She nodded her head in the affirmative. He then motioned for her to follow him. They entered the spacious front foyer that led to the entrance of the grand library. Gaara motioned for Sakura to step back a few feet. Then, he began slowly rolling up the persian-like carpet that ran the length of the foyer. When Gaara finished rolling the carpet to where Sakura stood, it revealed a trap door.

He opened the trap door and a strong, musty odor wafted up into the air. Gaara started heading down the narrow steps and Sakura followed just a couple feet behind. While it was pitch black, it only lasted a short time. Gaara lifted a torch off the wall and after pouring some sort of oil on the surface, he then lit it with a flint.

Shortly after the torch roared to life, Gaara turned to Sakura and noticed the gold flecks of light as they reflected in her green eyes. He then made a couple of short hand motions in front of the torch. Suddenly, the trap door closed and there was a dull thud on the ceiling above. Other than the torch light, everything was dark again.

"Now we can talk. Nobody can hear us down here," Gaara told her. "A former Kazekage created these passages out of sheer paranoia. Of course, with all the attempts made on my life, it makes me wonder. Only the Kazekage and his family know of these passages.

"I know these passages and caverns like the back of my hand. I think it will be better once we shed some more light on the situation." With that, Gaara placed the torch in a shallow channel lining the wall and it lit up the oils, snaking along the walls of the cavern until it was like hundreds of campfires that filled the void.

Sakura was in awe, for in front of her and Gaara was a cavernous space at which they both stood at the top landing. She was at once warmed from the inside out and felt more comfortable.

"Well, what do you think?" Gaara asked as they continued to make their way down the series of stone-hewn steps.

"It's beautiful and scary all at the same time," Sakura stated.

"It is one of my favorite places to go when I want to be alone or need to escape the council. I wanted to share it with you."

"Thank you, Gaara. I know this means a lot to you."

"This is only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Sakura prompted.

Gaara remained silent, but motioned for Sakura to keep following him. When they reached the cavern floor, Sakura heard drops of water seemingly all around them. As they turned a corner, the ground became more damp and steeper.

They took another sharp turn and Sakura saw the tunnel slope down and at the bottom was one of the largest cisterns she had ever seen. As they got closer, she noticed a row boat outfitted with blankets and two oars.

"Here we are," Gaara announced as they reached the shore. "Sakura, can you take the torch for a minute until we get going? I'll hold the boat steady while you get in." Sakura took the torch from him after she got in the boat. Gaara pushed off from the shore and got in after the boat was floating on its own. He barely missed falling in the water and had to jump the rest of the way, almost capsizing the boat before they got started.

Sakura was good-natured about everything. "Are you okay, Gaara?"

"Yes. Yes," said a shaky Gaara. "It's been a while since I have done that."

"Sakura, can you place the torch in the fixture attached to the floor of the boat?" he asked her as he got settled. She did as Gaara asked. Then, he grabbed the oars and started rowing further into the cistern. "This is where Suna gets almost half of all it's water."

"Wow, I wouldn't have imagined all this water was in the middle of the desert," Sakura said amazed.

"We're actually at one end of a deep underground river. It starts again once it reaches the tunnel. It actually feeds into the oasis. You're probably familiar with it. It's where your last battle during the Kazehime Trials took place," Gaara informed her.

As Gaara rowed, Sakura and himself across the expanse of the massive cistern, he complimented her more than capable fighting style in the Trials.

"I must say I'm not at all surprised at your victory in the Kazehime Trials. Those other kunoichis, even the one from Mist, couldn't hold a candle to you," he praised her.

Sakura blushed amidst the light of the torch. "Gaara…. I'm just more experienced than those other girls. I mean, I've just had more time in the field as a med nin. If if wasn't for that, I don't know… I might not have defeated them." Sakura didn't know why, but she felt more vulnerable with Gaara if only for a moment and she blushed again.

"It's not only your fighting abilities, Sakura. I was there when you fought to keep Naruto from the void. It was your skills in the field that saved his life, but more importantly, it was your selfless actions, your love that saved Naruto… saved me - that day." Now, it was Gaara's turn to blush, except it was just the tips of his ears that turned red.

Gaara continued to tell Sakura about the history of the passageway and the cistern. While he talked, Sakura had wondered when his eyes had changed. When did he start seeing her as more than just Naruto's teammate, more than Naruto's precious person? She tried to contain her blush as she thought this. She was nervous and conflicted. Gaara had been treating her different ever since he found out that she had won the Trials. When she looked into his eyes, she could see caring and hope, but hope for what?

Again, she tried to fight off nervousness. Could she allow herself to care for Gaara? Maybe even love him? She had only ever loved one man before, but he was never going to love her back. Ino had told her it was time to let go and move on. Was Gaara the right guy for her to move on with?

She gave him a slight smile to show that she was still listening, but inside she was fighting herself. She needed to make a decision soon. She knew how the night was going to end. But, was she ready for it? Would she allow herself the moment to move on and share her first kiss with Gaara? Would he even make a move like that?

Once they reached the end of the twisting tunnel that led out of the cistern, they came upon a fissure in the rocks that gradually let more light from the outside world in from the sinking sun.

As the fissure opened up into two opposing cliff sides, Gaara asked for Sakura to hand the torch back to him. He put it out with a handful of sand that he seemingly pulled from the air. He then soaked it in the water to make sure it was put out completely.

Gaara continued to row until he came to a brief shoreline that bordered the cove they had just entered just as the cliffs opened up and abruptly dropped off.

"End of the line," Gaara answered. He gave a small smile at his joke and started steering the boat closer to the shore until it would go no further. Then he got out, getting wet in the process and pulled the boat and Sakura further onto the beach until he knew it wouldn't go back into the water.

He offered a hand to Sakura, which she took, and helped her out of the boat. After that, he picked up the blankets and… the basket underneath.

"Is that a picnic basket, Gaara?" Sakura asked him.

He nodded. Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to expect next. The day had been full of surprises.

"Here. You can take a handle. This may get heavy after a time," Gaara told her.

Sakura eyed him somewhat suspiciously.

"Let's go over this way," Gaara said guiding the way. Sakura carefully followed him as she helped heave the basket.

"Perfect," he half said to himself as they reached a fair-sized rock that had a flat top and told Sakura to put her end of the basket down on the rock as he lowered his side.

He unrolled the blanket, then started taking out a meal fit for a king, or a Kazekage, as the case may be.

There was everything from a flask of cactus juice to lizard tongue. But, there were a few of Sakura's favorites as well, including the dessert like the one she had prepared during their last evening they shared together in Konoha.

Gaara asked Sakura to take a seat on the blanket and in unison they both said "Itadakimasu." before eating their meal.

"Thank you for everything," Sakura told him. Gaara bowed and started to eat, but only after Sakura took her first bite. Guests were always first, especially on special occasions.

Once they had finished eating, they watched the sun reach the horizon. It was made even more special since the sun set exactly between both of the cliffs they had just travelled through.

"There is an ancient stone henge in a distant land where this also takes place, but I'd like to think our Cliffs of Suna are the most impressive way to experience this event," Gaara said.

They continued to watch silently as the sun fell between the towering cliffs and gently washed over them with vibrant reds, oranges and yellows.

As it became dusk, a chill entered the air. Sakura was unable to hide an involuntary shudder. Gaara was there in an instant. "Here," he said." He took the picnic basket off the blanket and placed it next to the rock.. Then he picked up the corners of the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said while blushing and looking into his green eyes.

Shortly after, the dusk gave way to twilight. The stars shined brightly in the night sky.

"It's so beautiful here. I can understand why it's your favorite secret place," Sakura said shyly.

"That's why I longed to show it to you. A perfect end to a near perfect day," he told her.

Sakura started to feel nervous again. The evening was almost to an end. She was still conflicted about both of their feelings towards each other. She had to know if Gaara was serious about his feelings towards her. She didn't want to start another relationship that might end in failure again. So she decided to let him know how she felt.

"Gaara." She called to him. "I'm certain that your affections for me are born out of a crush. Crushes can become very dangerous. Are you really sure of your feelings for me?"

He was startled for a moment when she asked her question. He wasn't certain he was ready to answer her question quite yet. _Yes. His affections for her did start from a crush, but it had been some time since it started. It had started during the war. He had had time to come to terms with his affections towards her. He had analyzed it and had thought about it so much that at times it had interrupted his meditation and even it own job duties. The only conclusion he could come to was: yes, he cared for her. He cared for her more than his family, even more than Suna. But, he was not ready to tell her that yet._

Sakura continued to talk to him. "Gaara, please don't put me on a pedestal."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When you put someone on a pedestal, you put certain expectations on them. Then, they become perfect in your eyes. When that person falls off that pedestal, you'll be the first one that will be disappointed and then failure and disappointment is all you will ever see in that person. So, please don't put me on a pedestal."

Gaara reached out and cupped his hands to Sakura's cheeks. "How can I not, but put you on a pedestal. You have done so much for me, my family, and Suna. You show such fierce loyalty to those you care about. You're compassionate and selfless; you go to great lengths to protect your precious people. It can't be helped.

You say I'll be disappointed if you fall from that pedestal and that's all I'll ever see, but you're wrong. I know what it means to have people hate you. I know what imperfection is. There is no way you could ever disappoint me. When you fall, I want to be the one helping to pick you back up. I want to be by your side - always. Will you let me be that person? Will you let me be the one that matters the most to you?"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears were falling from her eyes. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and then in the next moment, before she could react - she felt his lips upon hers.

* * *

Author Notes:

Once again, it has taken me over two weeks to get a chapter posted. I apologize for not keeping to my weekly schedule. My husband tells me that I have writer's remorse, because I am getting to the end of this story. We have just one more chapter and then the epilogue.

This chapter did take some time to write as I collaborated with my husband. The cavern and cistern scene was his writing. I challenged him to come up with a place for Sakura and Gaara to go to that would be unique. He did a great job with coming up with the idea for that scene.

I do hope I am not rushing the romance in this story. GaaSaku is one my favorite ships. I am in favor of the slow romance stories. I also hope you have enjoyed reading this story just as much as I (and my husband) have enjoyed writing it.

I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your reviews, favorites and follows.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tears still spilled from her eyes. His lips were upon hers. She couldn't believe it. Here was the moment she knew would come. She had to make her decision. If she kissed him back, it meant she left Sasuke in the past and let him go. She would turn her heart over to Gaara and would hope he wouldn't break it. Her heart was already fragile from the many times that Sasuke had hurt her.

She didn't want to stay in the past. There was no future in it. With Gaara, there would be a future. She knew she was overthinking again and her indecision was going to ruin the moment. She had to make up her mind fast.

Gaara noticed the hesitation and started to pull back from the kiss thinking that he had offended her. He had just confessed his feelings to her and hoped she felt the same way. _Maybe he was rushing this? Maybe she still had feelings for Sasuke?_ His cheeks felt warm as he was blushing from the kiss and he looked at Sakura's surprised face. All he could see was shock. There was no anger in her eyes at all. He wondered what it meant.

She felt him pull back and knew her indecision was the reason why. Sakura didn't want him to think she rejected his kiss or his confession. So she grabbed his shirt into her fists and pulled him back to herself and she kissed him back. It was a slow kiss. One meant to offer her heart and soul to him. It was a promise of - _I trust you, I want to be with you - always._ She hoped he got the message when she ended the kiss.

When the returned kiss ended, he looked into her eyes and with his fingers, Gaara traced the outline of her eyes and drifted his fingers to caress her cheeks. He gave her a tender look and a soft smile.

"I think it's time to return back to the mansion," he said. He really didn't want the night to end, but she needed to sleep just as much as he did. They both had shared a long day full of old memories along with making new ones. "If you're ready to go, we can leave anytime," Gaara said.

"How?" Sakura questioned. "It took us most of the day to get here."

"I'll be right back," Gaara said as he disappeared momentarily behind a couple of dunes. After walking a couple of yards away he reappeared with his gourd on his back.

Sakura's eyes showed her understanding. "You're just full of surprises aren't you, Gaara?" She remarked while grinning at him.

"Well, you know a good leader should be ready for anything."

After they packed up everything, Gaara motioned for his sand to wrap around both of them and he transported them back to the mansion. They left the basket and the blanket in the kitchen and walked up the stairs together. They stood in front of the doors to their rooms and said good night to each other.

XXX

The next morning, Temari received a summons from the council. She knew they were still not pleased with the outcome of the trials. She wondered what new move they were contemplating now.

After the meeting, Temari walked out of the council chamber doors with her hands balled into fists and was grinding her teeth. The council had been after her to start Sakura on her Kazehime duties, namely that of marriage and producing an heir.

 _The pressure they were putting on her and her brother was outrageous. Gaara and Sakura were just starting to get to know each other. It was too soon for them to think of marriage, which brought her to the subject of how to tell Sakura that she was to move to Suna and marry Gaara. It was expected of the Kazehime. How would she react when she was told this news?_

Temari thought to herself on how perfect Sakura was for Suna. She already had that hardness about her. The fact that she wouldn't give up on her friends. Her quick temper and quick thinking almost bespoke itself that she should have been from Suna. Temari had seen the scroll on Gaara's desk. She had read it and it had opened her eyes as to why her brother was pursuing Sakura.

 _Sakura was a jewel. Konoha had many jewels_ , Temari thought. _Why couldn't Suna have this particular one? They wouldn't try to hide it in the desert sands. No, they would polish it and make it shine even brighter._

Temari had worked so hard to bring her brother and Sakura together. She wasn't going to let the council ruin the slowly developing relationship between the two. If it meant that Sakura would hate her for the rest of her life, so be it. Now was the time she needed to talk to Gaara and lay her plans out to tell Sakura the whole truth about the expectations of the Kazehime.

Temari walked towards Gaara's office. She entered, not caring if he was busy or not. She cleared her throat to let him know of her presence. Gaara looked up from the scroll he was reading and asked what she needed.

"We need to talk about Sakura and her duties as the Kazehime," she informed her brother. "I just came from a meeting with the council. They are requesting that Sakura start her duties immediately. That includes her marriage to you and the producing of an heir."

"I don't care what the council is requesting in regards to marriage and an heir," Gaara bluntly said. "I am not going to rush Sakura into marriage just because the council says so. She is not ready; I'm not ready for that step," he admitted with a tinge of a blush on his cheek.

"We still need to inform Sakura of what her duties will be," Temari continued to inform him. "I think you should let me be the one to inform her. She is already upset with me for the way she was thrown into the Trials. Let me do this for you, Gaara," she implored.

She looked down at the floor thinking of how to say her next words. "I don't want to see your relationship with her hurt, because of my actions. I don't know what type of reaction she will have when she is told that she will have to move to Suna and marry you. If she gets angry, I would rather her take it out on me and not you."

Gaara looked at his sister with a thoughtful expression. It was true that his relationship with Sakura was just in the beginning stages. He fathomed that being told that you would have to leave your home, friends and things that you hold dear, because of a title that was given to you - all without asking for it, could leave a person distraught. She could come to resent him for it. Temari was willing to take the fall and let Sakura hate her for what she had done and for a future that was being thrust upon her.

He gave a heavy sigh as he thought about Sakura's reaction to the news. He had to prepare himself for her anger and frustrations. Sakura was going to overthink this and he would probably be the one who would need to calm her fears.

"Temari. If that is what you want to do, then so be it. I will not stop you, but be warned that she may not listen to everything you have to say," Garra cautioned his sister. "I think it would be best if we slowly integrate her into her new position. Not everything has to be rushed. I'll take care of the council. I won't let them bully you or Sakura."

Temari took confidence in her brother's words. "Thanks, Gaara. I appreciate that. I don't want to lose Sakura's friendship, but if it means that you two can have a happy start, I'll sacrifice it. I want the best for you both," she said with a smile in her eyes.

"I plan to have a spar with Sakura and then I'll inform her of what is expected of her as the Kazehime. Hopefully, the spar will tire her out and she won't put up too much of a fight when I inform her," Temari said with a hopeful voice.

"Good luck, Temari," Gaara said dubiously.

Temari took her leave and went looking for Sakura.

An hour later, Temari found Sakura in the hospital instructing a nurse on a case where someone had been poisoned. Temari waited until Sakura was finished talking to the nurse and then walked over to her.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you free?" Temari requested.

"Yes. I just finished here. I'm free for the rest of the day. Did you need something?" Sakura answered..

"I was hoping we could have a spar. I remember that at the end of the Trials, you mentioned that you wanted one with me. So do you want to spar?"

Sakura cracked her knuckles and a wicked grin came over her face. "Of course, I'll spar with you. Thanks for reminding me," she chuckled.

Temari just uttered a nervous gulp when she saw Sakura's grin, but then remembered that she was a wind mistress and started to feel a little courage run up her spine. "Let's go then."

Temari and Sakura made their way out to the training grounds that Suna kept separate from the village. When they arrived to the area, they decided that they would fight until first blood was drawn and that Sakura was not to use her seal. They separated from each other and thought about what their first moves would be.

Temari carried her giant fan on her back. She took it off and planted it in the ground in front of her. Sakura, facing Temari, knew her biggest challenge would be getting past the large fan. She remembered the first time she had seen Temari use it and how destructive it could be. She pulled chakra into her feet to help keep her steady on the sand.

Temari rubbed her hands together and prepared for Sakura's attack. Sakura grabbed some shuriken out of her hip pouch and threw them at Temari. Using the chakra in her feet, she then ran as fast as she could and jumped, holding her right fist forward as if to attack. But, as she was flying toward the blonde, she feinted to the right and made to grab for the fan. Temari caught on to what Sakura was intending to do and grabbed the fan out of the ground before the pink-haired girl could get to it.

Temari opened the fan to one moon and used her dust wind technique to temporarily blind the pinkette. Sakura fell back and tried to rub the sand out of her eyes. She blinked her eyes a couple of times allowing them to tear up and wash the grains of sand away. Once she could see again, she looked at her opponent with a glare. Temari just smirked at her.

Knowing there was no water around her, Sakura wouldn't be able to use any water techniques. She had to think this battle through and be smart about it. The further Temari opened her fan, the worse the battle would get. She knew she had her strength and her chakra control.

Shikamaru had bested Temari during the chunin exams by distracting her. Sakura thought to herself that if could distract Temari enough, maybe she could create a big enough crater under the fan that it would fall through and would be out of reach. Then, she could battle Temari using Taijutsu. It sounded fool proof, so Sakura geared herself to put it into action.

Sakura ran in the opposite direction of Temari. When she got far enough, she threw a fuma shuriken at the blonde. Once again, she ran forward and jumped in the air. Yelling Shannaro, she extended her right fist and hit the ground hard with it. A crack appeared in the ground and started heading toward Temari.

Temari felt the ground shake and almost fell to her knees. She kept herself steady and knew Sakura was aiming for the fan. She wasn't about to give up her biggest weapon just yet. She picked it up, closed it and batted the fuma shuriken away from herself. She then utilized her sickle weasel technique on the pinkette.

Sakura felt the wind change around her and she dodged Temari's attack. She ran to the left and figured a head-on collision of her fist with the fan might be the best course of action. Temari was still holding the fan when Sakura came at her. She tried to defend herself from Sakura's hit with the fan, but the energy behind the hit was too much and it forced her to let go of the fan. The fan flew away from Temari and landed a few feet away.

Sakura chased after the fan. She picked it up from where it landed and then with her chakra strength, she smashed it hard into the ground in an upright position. She smirked knowing that it would take a great deal of strength to get it back out of the ground. Now that that weapon was rendered useless, she could concentrate on beating Temari with taijutsu.

Temari watched as Sakura forced her fan into the ground and the blonde groaned as she realized that her primary weapon was no longer an asset. However, she figured Sakura would now want to spar with taijutsu, so she prepared for the next attack.

Sakura ran at the blonde and when she came near to the girl, she slide-tackled her, knocking the blonde to the ground. Sakura jumped up and was going to pounce on Temari when she noticed the blonde was gone and in her place was a smaller-sized fan. "A substitution jutsu," the pinkette groaned to herself. She hated when Kakashi used those type of jutsus and now she had a new reminder of that bout.

Sakura was just about to turn around when Temari flung herself at the pinkette and pushed her to the ground. Temari pulled a kunai and aimed it at Sakura's throat, but the pinkette poured chakra into her arms and threw Temari off of her.

Both girls were panting heavily at this point. Sweat was pouring off of their faces and into the ground. "Are you…(pant)...ready to…(pant)...call this yet?" Temari asked Sakura with a smirk. "If you hadn't have used your superhuman strength, I would have won this," the blonde smirked at the pinkette.

Sakura stood up and looked at the girl across from her. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. I was still able to get your fan away from you," she jokingly said.

Let's call it for now and save some for the next time we spar," Temari called out.

Sakura nodded her head. She walked over to where they had left their canteens and she started to drink from hers. Temari did the same. They both decided to sit on the ground and let themselves cool down from their spar.

Temari set down her canteen and squared her shoulders. It was time for the dreaded talk. She turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura we need to talk about what is expected of you as the Kazehime."

Sakura could tell that Temari was being serious by the tone in her voice. She had wondered when this conversation would take place. She had many questions, but felt she should hear Temari out first. "Ok, Temari. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"First off, the Kazehime position is very important to Suna. You'll be representing Suna in official political meetings. The Kazehime answers to the council and to the Kazekage. There will be meetings that you will be expected to attend and host. Secondly, because of your medical prowess, you may be given a seat on council and may be allowed to have influence over the medical community here in Suna."

Sakura listened intently. Everything so far sounded like what would be expected of a Kazehime.

Temari continued, "Your etiquette will be drastically watched. You will need to reign in your temper when around other political members. I'm sure you know some of this from watching Tsunade, as she is the Hokage. You probably even attended some of her meetings with her own council."

 _So far, so good_ , Temari thought to herself. This next part was going to be the hardest to tell Sakura.

"The last thing I have to tell you Sakura is the biggest expectation of the Kazehime. The Kazehime is expected to marry the Kazekage and produce an heir." Temari started to cringe, waiting for Sakura to start yelling and throwing punches, but all she heard was silence.

Sakura didn't know what to say. _She was expected to marry Gaara and then have children._ She should have known this was coming. How stupid could she be to not think that the Kazehime would have to marry the Kazekage. It only made sense. But, this also meant that she would have to leave Konoha and move to Suna. She would be leaving her friends and family behind. She started to panic. She gulped and tried to steady herself before asking Temari, "You mean, I have to move to Suna? I'll have to marry Gaara? Have children? Why didn't you tell me this before I came here? You only asked for me to come and be a medic." Sakura was starting to get angry. _How could Temari have done this to her. Did Gaara know all about this. Why didn't he say something?_

"I know it sounds terrible right now, Sakura, but this could be a good thing," Temari tried telling the Konoha kunoichi.

"A good thing! How could this be a good thing?" Sakura half yelled half asked Temari.

"Well, you will get to spend more time with Gaara and you could help to improve the medical facility here in Suna," Temari started to explain.

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed. "How can you say such a thing, Temari? You're telling me I have to leave my friends and family behind, so I can further my relationship with Gaara and Suna gets all the kudos for my medical brilliance," Sakura scoffed at her. "I don't think I can talk about this with you right now. I am so angry, Temari. I don't want to be around you right now."

Temari tried to reach out to Sakura and stop her from leaving. They needed to talk this through. But just as she reached for the pinkette, she was gone. Temari could only sigh. She would need to find Gaara and ask him to help Sakura understand that not everything was going to be rushed. They were going to take their time with her role as Kazehime.

After Sakura had left Temari, she ended up at the Kazekage building. She stormed into the building and up the stairs to Gaara's office. Throwing open the doors to his office, she marched in and snarled at Gaara, "You knew and yet you said nothing."

Gaara, shocked by Sakura's entrance to his office, slowly put down the scroll he was reading and looked up at her. He could see panic and anger on her face. "Knew what?" he cautiously asked.

Sakura stomped over to his desk and landed her hands on the edge of it. She looked him directly in the eyes and told him, "you knew that I would have to marry you as the Kazehime and yet you said nothing about it to me."

"Yes. That is expected of the Kazehime, but marriage is not something that will be rushed into lightly," Gaara explained. _If I lose Sakura over this nonsense with the Trials, I am going to crush my council members with my sand,_ he thought to himself.

Gaara got up from behind his desk and walked over to Sakura. He pulled her arms away from his desk and lowered them to her side. He then grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He needed her attention on him and he needed to quell her panic. "Sakura, I need for you to trust me right now. Can you do that for me? I'll explain everything as soon as we get to the Council chamber."

Sakura was in a daze. _He just said we don't have to rush into marriage._ He was asking for her to trust him. All she could do was nod her head.

He took the nod as her answer. Gaara went back to his desk and picked up a scroll that he had put in a drawer for safe keeping. He returned to Sakura's side and motioned for his sand to wrap around the two of them and then he transported them to the Council chamber.

When the sand dissipated, he saw that Temari was there as well. _Good,_ he thought. She will get to hear the whole truth as would his council.

Temari had decided to go see the council before she saw Gaara. She was hoping she would be able to talk the council into backing off of Sakura and Gaara's relationship; to let them progress the relationship at a normal rate and not rush it. She was a little surprised when Gaara and Sakura both showed up unexpectedly.

Gaara looked around the room and gave everyone his harshest glare. He threw the scroll he had been holding onto the table. Due to how hard the scroll had been thrown, it opened and unfurled for everyone to see its contents. A family tree could be seen on the parchment.

After tossing the scroll, Gaara turned back to the pinkette. He grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at him. Gaara didn't care who was in the room. He didn't care that they were going to hear what he was about to tell the girl that he loved. He wanted it to be heard. He wanted the council to hear every word he was going to say. He had made his choice and he was not going back on it.

"I love you," Gaara confessed as he gently grasped Sakura's cheeks.

It was those three words that broke through to her panic, her anger, and her fears. She blinked a couple of times at him and settled her eyes on his to let him know that she was listening.

"Everything is going to be ok. There is no need to worry," Gaara told her. "If I had had my way, you never would have been thrown into the trials. I was never told that you were a participant. I was never told any of the names of any kunoichi who participated in the trials." As he said this, he swept an angry glare at the other people in the room.

Gaara let go of Sakura's cheeks and then embraced her to his chest. He slowly let go of her and looked back into her eyes. "I made several trips to Konoha to meet with Tsunade. Before the council brought up the idea of the trials, I was working on a plan with her to court you. I had also requested her to research your family background. I was hoping to find something that would appease the council, so that when the time was right, I could ask you to be my wife without _their_ interference. Tsunade's research found that your paternal ancestors came from Suna. That was enough reason for me to continue pursuing you, but then the council ordered the Kazehime Trials to take place and I had to put my plans on hold. The night of our dinner in Konoha, I thought would be out last time together."

Sakura was surprised that Gaara had been working with Tsunade - trying to find a way to court her. _How long has he been in love with me?_ She was trying to fight her panic, but everything was so overwhelming. As she stood before the Suna council, she felt like she was being backed into a corner. She wasn't ready for marriage. Last night was the first time she had made a decision to move on. Was she ready to leave Konoha? Again, the panic in her seemed to get stronger.

Gaara could see the fear and panic in her face. "Sakura, what are you scared of?" he asked her.

Sakura looked down at her hands. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of this," she answered.

Gaara walked up to Sakura and hugged her just like she had hugged him in the old playground. He could tell that she was becoming overwhelmed and decided that she needed to be taken away from the council. He motioned for his sand to wrap around them both and he whisked them away.

Temari was saddened by the look of despair on her brother's face. Sakura was not taking this news well. She felt regret for tossing Sakura into the Trials. Had she known what her brother had been planning, she never would have included the pinkette in her plans. She turned back to the table and picked up the unfurled scroll. She looked at it and saw the name Haruno and under it a family tree. She found Sakura's name and traced it up the tree to where it listed unrecognizable names stating they were from Suna. She couldn't recall any Harunos living in Suna and wondered where they really came from.

After looking at the scroll again, she decided to leave it for the council to look over and return to her room in the mansion. She needed to think of a way to apologize to both her brother and Sakura for trying to ruin their relationship.

XXX

Gaara had transported Sakura and himself in a whirlwind of sand back to his room in the mansion. The room was dark and sparse. A bed, nightstand and dresser could be seen along with cushions in the corner on the floor. Gaara moved over to the cushions and sat down on them. He motioned for Sakura to join him. When she came close, he pulled her down gently and into his lap with her back facing his chest. Once she was comfortable, he placed his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok, Sakura. You don't have to make any decisions right now. Lets just sit here quietly for the next few minutes," he whispered to her.

Sakura just nodded her head while she ran her fingers over his hands. She needed to calm herself down and get rid of her panic. The pinkette would talk to Gaara about their situation when she was ready and not before. She knew she was overthinking everything. Gaara wasn't the type of person to rush into anything. He was usually cautious when making his decisions.

Gaara could feel her breathing slow down and it seemed as if her panic was slowly ebbing away. He closed his eyes and continued to silently hold her. He had never thought that after their shared kiss that he would be holding her so intimately. He was hoping that she felt comforted and protected while he held her. There was no need to rush their relationship. If she wanted to go home to Konoha, he would let her, but he did hope that she would be willing to return to Suna and stay with him. If she decided to not return and be with him, then he would stay single for the rest of his days. He couldn't see himself with anyone else. As he thought this, he hugged her a little bit tighter.

Sakura felt him squeeze her tighter. She knew she was hurting him by not making a decision. By allowing her fear and panic to overwhelm her, she was breaking both of their hearts. She needed for them to talk to each other.

"Gaara, I think we need to talk about this," she started.

Gaara lifted his head from her shoulder and allowed her to turn herself so they were facing each other.

"First, thanks for bringing me here and allowing me to get my panic under control. Thanks for not forcing me into making any decisions right away," she continued.

"Sakura, I want you to know that I care about you deeply and I know that we are both still learning about each other. I would never try to rush our relationship into marriage. I want you to be happy with whatever decision you make," Gaara explained to her.

Sakura ran her hand down the side of Gaara's cheek and looked into his green eyes. "I appreciate that, Gaara. I care for you as well. I want to continue this relationship with you, but I think I need to go home to Konoha for awhile. I need some time to think about the idea of being Kazehime and I want to get some advice from Tsunade-shishou about all of this."

She put both of her hands in her lap and looked down at them. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Will you come back?" he whispered.

She tried to hold the tears from spilling over. _Haven't I cried enough_ , she thought to herself. She reached out to him and hugged herself to him. "Of course, I'll come back to you, Gaara. I just need to talk to a few people about my decision to make sure I am making the right one. This is all still new to me. I've never been in a real relationship before. I thought I could have had one with Sasuke, but he would have never loved be back. Not in the same way you do. I am trusting you with _my heart_ \- just as you are trusting me with yours."

Gaara returned the hug and then he pulled away from her. They both stood up and before she left his room, he pulled her to himself and gave her a parting kiss.

* * *

Author Notes:

Thanks everyone for the review, follows and favorites.

I got stuck with this chapter. Everything was going great until Temari had her talk with Sakura. Sakura's character was giving me some difficulties, but with some input and arguing with my husband we found a way to finish this chapter. I know I said this would be the last chapter, but Sakura was giving me a fight and I have decided to write another chapter.

I really didn't spend enough time exploring Sakura's emotions during this whole story because I was unsure of how to write them. I'm just now getting to know her emotions and I am still struggling with how to write her emotions. I have discussed this chapter with my husband and he has offered some great input and some direction on where to take this story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am thinking about doing a prequel to this story. The prequel would deal with Sakura's father's family. It would explain how Kizashi's family left Suna and came to Konoha. It would also explain how Kizashi and Mebuki met and got married. I have seen other fanfiction written for both Naruto and Sasuke's parents, but nothing for Sakura's. I understand there is not much information about them, so I figure I can get away with practically anything I write about them, but with the level of respect that they deserve.

It will be a while before I start the prequel. There is still a lot of research I have to do and there will be quite a few outside characters in the story. I do have a Kabuto/Sakura/Sasuke story in the works and may start posting that later in the year.

It has been fun and challenging writing this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Sakura awoke with the remnants of tears in her eyes. She had to peel them open as the tears had sealed them shut during the night. As she awoke, the memories of the day before slam into her waking consciousness. Temari had finally informed her of what her Kazehime duties would be, but the biggest news was that she would be expected to move to Suna and to marry Gaara.

When she had first heard this news, it angered her. At the time, she couldn't stand the sight of Temari. Her next thoughts were of Gaara and how much he knew. She had left Temari and barged into Gaara's office and accused him of knowing everything. What she hadn't expected was when he asked her to trust him. Then, in front of his council and his sister, he told Sakura that he loved her. After that, he confessed that before the trials, he had been talking to her sishou about finding a way to court her without interference from his council.

She was in a full blown panic when Gaara had transported her to his room. He gave her the time she needed to fight the panic back. While they were in his room, he told her that no decisions needed to be made right away. He even repeated that they didn't need to rush into marriage and that even _he_ was not ready for that step.

Once Sakura had calmed herself, she had made the decision to go back home to Konoha. When she told Gaara of her decision, she could see the sadness and fear in his eyes. She knew it was the right decision. Sakura needed to make sure she was making the right decision for herself. The fear of leaving her family and friends behind was also driving her panic.

If she accepted the position of Kazehime and married Gaara, then she would have to leave Konoha behind. No more would she be able to sit under Tsunade's tutelage of medical ninjutsu. She wouldn't be able to listen to Shizune's lectures on poison or help her hide Tsunade's sake bottles. There would be no more girl time with Ino. Ino would be one of the people she missed the most. Their constant bickering, their constant late night gossip sessions, their lunch dates. All of that she would have to give up.

She wondered if Temari had friends in Suna. She barely saw her with anyone besides her brothers. If Temari didn't have friends here, would the same thing happen to her? She couldn't live if she didn't have some sort of female companionship.

Then she thought of her parents. What would it be like to live so far from them? She had tried to make it a monthly goal to at least visit her parents twice a month. They offered her some stability in her life. When she was younger, Sakura had often volunteered her family home for team dinners. She had come to realize that it might offer some of the comforts of home to her teammates. After Sasuke had left the village, Naruto had become more of a stable visitor in her family home.

Thinking of Naruto reminded her that she may not be there for the birth of his and Hinata's first child. She wouldn't be there to see him become the next Hokage. _How could see leave all that behind?_ Suddenly her thoughts of becoming Kazehime and marrying Gaara made her feel selfish. How could she consider herself when she was going to be needed back home? She definitely needed to go home and get some advice before she made a final decision.

With those thoughts in mind, Sakura climbed out of bed and quickly got herself showered and dressed. She went downstairs and got something to eat. She noticed the mansion seemed awfully quiet and empty. _Everyone must be out_ , she thought to herself. She left the kitchen and went back to her room and started to pack her things. When she finished packing everything, she took the pack that Temari had given her for the trials and slung it over her shoulder. She left the mansion and made her way to Gaara's office.

When she made it to the building, she climbed the stairs and then knocked on the door to his office. Gaara called out, "enter," knowing who it was. He was loathe for this moment to come. Sakura had told him last night that she would be leaving. He didn't want her to leave. He was afraid that if she left, she would find enough reason in Konoha to not come back. He let go of the breath he had been holding as he watched her enter his office.

When Sakura entered Gaara's office, she noticed that he was not alone. Both Temari and Kankuro were there. She bowed to all three of the sand siblings and said, "good morning." She looked back up to Gaara and said, "last night I told Gaara that I needed to return to Konoha. Before I make my final decision to be the Kazehime, I need to get some advice and I need some time to think about this decision. Gaara has agreed to let me return to Konoha."

Temari felt sadness for her brother. She wished that Sakura would have been able to make her decision here in Suna. She could see how much her brother loved the pinkette. But Sakura had a point. This was a big decision and she should be allowed to make up her own mind on whether she wanted the position or not. In a way, Sakura was being forced into this decision rather quickly. If only she had known of her brother's plans, then Sakura would never have been put into this position. Temari let out a soft sigh that she hoped no one heard.

Gaara got up from behind his desk and walked over to Sakura. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. While nuzzling her neck, he told her, "I'm sending Kankuro with you. It's not that I don't think you can make it back to Konoha on your own, but more for my sanity than anything."

Sakura hugged him back. "I understand," she said. The pinkette let go of Gaara and gave him a quick kiss on his tattoo that read the word love. She took a couple of steps away from the redhead and looked over to Kankuro. "If you're ready, I'd like to start moving now," she strongly suggested to him.

Kankuro walked over to the pack he had left near the door and picked it up. "I'm ready when you are," he told her.

Sakura gave one last look to Gaara and told him, "I'm coming back, so wait for me, please." Gaara nodded his head while Sakura blew him a kiss _goodbye_. He caught the kiss and held it tightly to his heart.

Sakura walked out the door, followed shortly by Kankuro. Before he left, he looked at Gaara and told him, "Don't worry, Gaara. I'll take good care of her. I won't let anyone hurt her."

Gaara and Temari watched both of them leave. He knew he could trust Kankuro with Sakura. Gaara turned back to his desk preparing himself for the work that needed to be done for the day.

Temari stood before her brother and offered an apology to him for putting Sakura in this terrible position. Gaara looked at her, stunned. "There is nothing for you to apologize for, Temari," he said. "If I had been more open with you about my plans, you would never have thought to include Sakura in the Trials. So, I am as much to blame as you and the council for Sakura's predicament."

Temari bowed to her brother and continued speaking. "She did say she would return and I think we need to trust that she will make the right decision. Please have faith in her, Gaara. I know you have trouble with trusting people, but I think that you can trust Sakura. Becoming Kazehime is not an easy decision and can be quite overwhelming. She just needs time and space to think this all through. She'll come back to you. I'm sure of it."

Gaara just looked at her. "I hope so," he murmured.

Temari left her brother to his work and returned back to the mansion.

XXX

Kankuro finally caught up to Sakura and they travelled in complete silence for most of the day. Sakura was lost to her thoughts and didn't feel comfortable talking about them to Kankuro. She needed another female to talk to. She understood why Gaara didn't send Temari with her. Sakura was still angry with the blonde and didn't know if she could contain her temper if they were too close to each other. Kankuro was the safer of the two for her to be with at the moment.

Kankuro didn't mind the silence. He knew Sakura had a lot on her mind. He thought of how he could help his brother with his relationship. He felt that Sakura would make a great younger sister-in-law for him and a wonderful partner for his brother. She would also make a wonderful addition to Suna as a Kazehime and as a medic.

They were making good time and they soon came to the border of Wind and Fire. Sakura decided to stop for the night. She started setting up camp while Kankuro pulled out a food storage scroll and handed her something to eat. "I'll take the first watch," Sakura told him.

"That's fine," Kankuro answered while he was unrolling his sleeping mat. When he finished laying out his mat, he sat down on it and looked into the fire as if it held all life's answers. He contemplated about what he wanted to say to Sakura for a few minutes and then decided to get it over with.

"Sakura," he called out to her. She turned her head to listen to him. "You know that Temari and Shikamaru's relationship is getting serious, right?"

"Yes. I believe that is true," she answered him.

Kankuro turned serious eyes on the pinkette. "You do know that there will be a time when Temari will have to decide to leave Suna and move to Konoha. I can't believe that Konoha would give up their best strategist. That is, of course, if Temari decides to marry Shikamaru."

Sakura looked at Kankuro with eyes aghast. She had never thought of Temari having to leave Suna.

Kankuro continued speaking, interrupting her thoughts. "Temari leaving Suna will affect Gaara personally. In his role as the Kazekage, he has come to rely on her quite a bit. There are not many people that he trusts. He may need you when that time comes." Then, Kankuro became suddenly quiet. He didn't know how to tell her how greatly that both he and Gaara were going to miss Temari. She had been like a mother to the two of them ever since their mother had died.

"I'm… I'm not telling you this to pressure you into your decision, but I thought you should know that you are not the only one having to make a decision to leave their home in order to marry someone." He looked away from Sakura, hoping she didn't see his guilty face. He wanted her to make the right decision and he wanted to protect his brother from heartbreak.

"I'm going to turn in now," he said as he laid down and rolled away from the pinkette. He wanted to trust that she would make the right decision and he hoped his words would help her with that decision.

While Kankuro slept, Sakura thought about what he had said. His words did have an affect on her. She had never thought about Temari having to make a decision to leave Suna. It helped her move away from her anger against the blonde. Both she and Temari had a connection through a shared experience. Even though Sakura felt she should have talked to Temari before she left, there were just too many emotions to deal with at the time. When she got back to Suna, she and Temari would have to spend some time talking about their shared experience. Maybe they could both help each other with their moves.

XXX

Two days later, they made it back to Konoha. Sakura signed both of their names in at the gate and decided to go to her apartment first. When they arrived at her apartment, she told Kankuro he could stay in her guest room. She would need to take a shower and then go see Tsunade to let her know that she was back and that he was staying with her.

Kankuro thanked her for the room and decided that he would get some rest while she did what she needed to do.

After taking a relaxing shower and getting something to eat, Sakura headed for the Hokage tower. There were many things that she had left out of her mission reports back to Tsunade and now she would have to report everything to her. She hoped that Tsunade would be able to give her some advice and help her make her decision about becoming Kazehime.

When Sakura entered the Hokage tower, she first stopped to see Shizune. "Hi, Shizune," she said. "Is Tsunade-shishou busy?"

"No. She is not busy," Shizune answered her. "She is looking forward to seeing you, Sakura. I hope you had a good stay in Suna."

"Yes it was quite eventful," Sakura said sarcastically. "I'm going to go see Tsunade now." She waved back while continuing to climb up the stairs.

When she made it to the top of the stairs, she was almost knocked over by the blond bomb coming out of Tsunade's office. "OOMPH! Naruto get off of me," she yelled at her obnoxious teammate.

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto commented while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just excited to see you back, you know." He helped her back to her feet. "Are you here to see Baa-chan?"

"Yes. I have to report in," she told him.

"Ok. Well, now that you're back, maybe you can join Hinata and I for some ramen later, ok?"

"Sure. I'll find you and Hinata when I'm finished. Oh, by the way, Kankuro came with me, so he will be joining us as well."

"Great. I'll let Hinata know. We'll meet up at 7. See ya then." Naruto jogged off to find his wife and tell her the good news.

Sakura knocked on the door and then entered the room. "Hello, Tsunade-Shishou. I'm back from Suna."

"Welcome back, Sakura. What news do you bring me?" the buxom blonde asked.

Sakura then went into her long report of what happened in Suna. "Temari had not been honest when she requested for me to come to Suna and be in charge of the medics for the Trials. She fixed it so that I became a participant in the Trials. I had to fight the other kunoichis and make my way back to Suna. Of course, I did defeat all of my opponents and won. At the end, I was given the title of Kazehime. A couple of days later, Temari informed me of what was expected of the Kazehime. The biggest news is that as the Kazehime, I would be expected to move to Suna and marry Gaara." Sakura took a big breath after giving her report.

Tsunade just nodded her head the whole time. "I expected no less of my apprentice." she said. "Of course, I knew Temari was not telling the truth," she began.

"WHAT do you mean... you knew?" Sakura angrily questioned. "If you knew, why didn't you stop this from happening?"

"Sakura, if I stop everything bad from happening to you, you would never grow and learn things. I have taught you everything I know. You have surpassed all of my expectations. You have even surpassed me. I think moving to Suna and marrying Gaara would be a good thing for you. I believe you two would make a great couple."

Sakura just stared at her shishou with a dumbfounded look. Never had she thought she would hear such words from Tsunade.

Tsunade continued her passionate speech. "I have let you sit in on my council meetings and I have put you in charge of the hospital. As the Kazehime you will be dealing with ambassadors and diplomats. You may have to host these important people in your home or at meetings. Gaara may even give you a seat on his council. I think, no, I _know_ you will be able to handle the responsibilities that come with being a Kazehime. I believe that, had you wanted it, you could have made a great Hokage."

"But what about the hospital? What about my responsibility to Konoha? Sakura tried pleading with her shishou. "How can I leave all of this behind?"

Tsunade slammed both of her hands down on her desk, making Sakura jump. She knew Sakura was scared and was making excuses.

"DO NOT use Konoha as an excuse for why you cannot advance yourself. In a couple of months, I will be handing the reins of Hokage over to Kakashi and then I will take over the hospital, so you don't have to worry about that. As far as your responsibility to Konoha is concerned, part of your responsibility is to make Konoha a better place."

Tsunade didn't want to scare her apprentice, but sometimes things had to be beaten into Sakura to get her to understand that she was just as important as everyone else. She did not have to always sacrifice herself to make others happy. The kunoichi needed to be allowed to make herself happy as well.

"Marrying Gaara will actually help to strengthen the alliance between our two villages, but I do caution you," Tsunade continued. "Some will see this as a political marriage and may try to manipulate your joining. Make certain you are serious about this decision. A disastrous marriage could mean tension between the two villages, which could lead to war. Make sure you are marrying Gaara for the right reasons."

Tsunade had to take a break, so she broke out one of her bottles of Sake and poured herself a drink. This was a big decision for her apprentice. She wanted Sakura to know she supported her student. She believed every word she had told Sakura.

Sighing and with a softer voice Tsunade spoke, "I love you as if you were my own daughter, Sakura, but I cannot make this decision for you. I will be here for you if you need me. _Now, go..._ I have things that need to be done."

Sakura left Tsunade's office a little stunned and a little overwhelmed. Tsunade loved her and had a lot of confidence in her to make the right decision. Sakura decided to stop in a tea house to go over everything Tsunade had just told her. She needed to get her emotions under control before she saw anyone else.

When Sakura had finished her tea, she decided to check in at the hospital and see if they needed some help. The hospital was like a second home to her and she had missed it while she was in Suna.

About five hours later, Sakura had finished assisting with a surgery. A chunin had come in severely wounded from a team spar that had gotten out of control. After tossing her bloody gloves and gown in the hamper near her, she walked to her office. She found some paperwork that needed to be signed and then filed away.

An hour later, she looked up to the clock and saw that it was 6 p.m. She stood up and stretched and decided to go back to her apartment. The pinkette would still have time to get a shower before she took Kankuro to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for dinner with Naruto.

When she got home, Sakura found Kankuro sprawled out on her couch snoring while the tv was playing. She let him sleep while she took her shower. After her shower and getting dressed into some comfortable clothes, she woke Kankuro up.

"What's up, Sakura?" Kankuro asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto invited us to go with him to Ichiraku's for dinner tonight," she answered. "I told him you were here and that I would bring you along. So, get up so we can get going."

After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he lifted himself up off the couch and put his shoes on. They walked for 10 minutes when they finally arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. They could already hear Naruto's boisterous laugh as they entered the ramen shop. They gradually made their way to the stools next to Naruto and sat down.

"It's about time you got here," Naruto called out to them. "I almost thought you weren't coming."

Sakura just gave him a slight grin and then waved over to Hinata. "You know I would never ditch you, Naruto, unless something important came up at the hospital."

Kankuro just grunted and gave his order.

Sakura and Kankuro stayed at the ramen shop for a couple of hours talking with Naruto and Hinata and anyone else who entered the shop. They both enjoyed themselves, but Sakura was getting tired and wanted to return to her apartment to get some rest. After talking to Tsunade about the Trials and Suna and then working at the hospital, she was exhausted. Tomorrow would be no better as she was going to see her best friend Ino. She knew Ino would want all the details about what happened in Suna, especially once she found out that Sakura had a date with Gaara.

She said goodnight to Naruto and Hinata. Kankuro walked with her back to the apartment. They entered and said goodnight to each other.

XXX

The next morning, once Sakura got ready for the day, she walked out to the kitchen and found Kankuro already pouring himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed a cup and filled it with the brown liquid and passed the cup over to the pink-haired girl. She thanked him for the coffee. Sakura grabbed a light breakfast and informed Kankuro that she was going to visit with her friend Ino and then would go back to work at the hospital. She didn't know what time she would return. He was welcome to anything he could find in her apartment to eat. A spare key was next to the door if he decided to leave the apartment.

A few minutes later, Sakura was entering the Yamanaka flower shop. The bell above the door chimed as she entered, giving away her presence to the blonde sitting behind a counter. Ino looked up and yelled, "Well look who decided to make herself known. I thought you might never come back from Suna. I know I told you that Gaara would be a great guy to move on with after you gave up on Sasuke, but I never thought you would take me literally, Forehead."

Sakura could only stare at the blonde. _Oh, if she only knew how true some of her words were_ , she thought to herself. She gave Ino a shy chuckle while trying to fight off a rising blush. "Are you free, Ino? I could use some girl time if you don't mind," she asked her best friend.

"For you, Sakura, I'm always free. Let me just close the shop and we can go up to my apartment above the shop."

Once they were in the apartment, Sakura sat down on the couch in the small living room. Ino went and prepared tea for the two of them.

When she returned with the tea, she sat down next to Sakura. "So, how was Suna?" she asked the pinkette.

Sakura swallowed her tea and said, "That's what I came to talk to you about. I have a lot to tell you and I think I'm going to need some advice as well," she spoke hesitantly

"Well that's why I am here, so speak away. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out," the blonde said while giving her a wink.

Sakura went on to tell her about how Temari had requested that she go to Suna to assist with a kunoichi competition and then tricked her into becoming a participant. She continued to explain about her opponents and about the time she spent with Matsuri. Sakura then informed her friend of how she found out she was actually a participant in the Kazehime Trials and about the tribunal. Then, she mentioned how it was decided that she was the winner and was given the title of Kazehime. After that, she grabbed for her tea cup and decided to take a break from all the information she had given the blonde.

After listening to Sakura, Ino felt quite a few emotions go through her. First, it was surprise and then anger at what Temari had done and then she was excited that Sakura had won her battles in the desert. "So, explain about the title of Kazehime," Ino asked.

Sakura cringed. This was the part she dreaded talking about. She knew that once she told Ino the truth, she would get super excited and would be all over her. But, she promised to tell Ino everything and that meant everything.

"It was a couple of days later that Temari informed me of what the duties of the Kazehime would be, Sakura continued. "Mostly, it consisted of duties such as hosting meetings and parties for ambassadors and diplomats who visited Suna. I would be allowed to assist at the Suna hospital and attend council meetings." She took a quick breath and then went on to say, "the biggest news is that as Kazehime, I would need to move to Suna and marry the Kazekage." She waited with bated breath for Ino's reaction.

Ino had just been nodding her head as some of the duties which seemed to be consistent with what a Kazehime would be expected to do, until she heard the words _move to Suna and marry the Kazekage_. "WHAT!" She yelled out. "What do you mean move to Suna and marry the Kazekage?"

Sakura wished a hole would open up and swallow her, but she put a brave face on. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about and why I need advice," she explained to Ino.

Ino looked at her friend with soft eyes. _Sakura must be really scared and worried about this if she wants advice_. "So what kind of advice do you need? I know I encouraged you to move on and that Gaara would be a good place to start. How did he react when he found out you won the Trials?"

"Gaara was really surprised when he learned that I was the winner. He was never informed of who the participants were." She started blushing and then told Ino of her day with Gaara; how he had taken her into this cave that led to a cistern; and where he rowed them to a small cove where they had a picnic lunch. They talked and then he had kissed her. It was at that moment that she had decided to let Sasuke stay in the past and to give Gaara her heart. More importantly, she kissed him back.

Ino was so shocked that she started to giggle. She hugged Sakura and told her she was happy for her. "Do you know if you love him?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know. Gaara is a nice guy, but how can I leave Konoha? How can I leave all my friends and my responsibilities and move to Suna?"

"How do you not know if you love him?" a surprised Ino asked. "It's either yes or no; and if you say no, than I think you are being a complete fool. Has Gaara given you any indication that he might have feelings for you?"

Sakura looked down, trying to hide her eyes and her blush. When she looked back up to her friend, she answered her and said that yes, he had come right out and said that he loved her in front of his council and his sister.

Ino clapped her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Really? He did? In front of his whole council?"

"Yes, he did," Sakura groaned.

"If he loves you, then what are going to do about it?"

She didn't want to tell Ino about the panic attack that she had and how Gaara had helped her through it. It was too personal of a memory and she wanted to keep it to herself. "I don't know what I am going to do about it," she told her friend. "That's why I told him I needed to come back to Konoha. I needed to think about this and make sure I'm making the right decision before I commit to the title of Kazehime. It's a pretty big decision."

"So what's really stopping you, Sakura?" Ino questioned.

"I'm scared, Ino. If I accept the title, then that means I have to leave Konoha. I have to leave everything behind and I'll be starting from scratch in Suna. I won't have any friends and my family won't be there. How can I do this?"

"Are you for real? You're scared to leave your friends and family behind. Are you mad?" Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have a really sweet guy who just told you he loved you and you're scared to leave your friends and family behind," she just about screeched.

"Ino…," Sakura whined.

"No. Sakura. You are going to listen to me and you better listen well. DON'T use me as an excuse for why you can't move ahead with your life. You have a great chance at real happiness and you are going to throw it away, because you don't trust yourself. Just because things didn't work out with Sasuke, doesn't mean the same thing will happen with Gaara.

I might not know enough about Gaara, but if he was willing to confess his true feelings to you in front of his council AND HIS sister, then I don't think he is going to stop loving you anytime soon. Besides, if I find out that you chose to stay in Konoha because of me or anyone else here in Konoha, I will find you and I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

"But Ino, we will never get to see each other again. I'll never find another friend like you if I move to Suna." Sakura didn't want to sound like a whiny baby, but she didn't know how else to tell Ino how important she was to her and how much she would miss her presence.

Ino could tell that Sakura was desperate. She could read the fear in her eyes. Yes, they wouldn't be able to see each other every day, but how could she deny her best friend a chance at true happiness? "I'm sure Gaara isn't going to hold you prisoner in Suna. He'll let you make trips to Konoha and I'll work it so I can take missions to Suna. If you've been able to make friends here in Konoha, you can make friends in Suna as well. Everything is going to be fine, Sakura. You're overthinking this."

Sakura sighed while looking down at her feet. There was just no arguing with Ino. She was right. What did she have to really be scared about. Both Tsunade and Ino told her the same thing. She was making excuses and overthinking. Her heart wanted to love Gaara, but her mind was trying to disprove her heart.

Seeing as Sakura was being quiet and most likely over analyzing their conversation, Ino decided to break the girl's concentration. "Sakura, I think the best thing for you to do is to decide what makes you like Gaara so much. Don't think of Konoha, friends or family, but about your feelings. There is nothing wrong or selfish about wanting your own happiness. I'm here for you if you need me."

Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and gave her a hug. "I do want you to know that if you do decide to move to Suna and marry Gaara... if he does anything to make you unhappy... I will make his life a living hell. I'm not above using my family jutsus on him for the sake of my best friend," she giggled.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh along. "Ino, sometimes you're too good for me. Thanks."

"Well, that is what friends are for. Now, you better get going. I have to reopen the shop and if you don't leave soon, I may just put you to work. Some of the those flower arrangements aren't going to get made by themselves, you know."

Sakura hugged her best friend one more time while laughing and left the Yamanaka building. When she stepped outside, she noticed how late it was. She decided to stop and get take out for her and Kankuro. She felt a little bit better since talking to Ino and felt that maybe she was headed in the right direction for her decision.

XXX

A few weeks had flown by and Sakura wondered when Kankuro would be needed back in Suna. She didn't mind having him as a house guest, but it was strange that he had not made a move to return back to his home. The kunoichi even thought she had caught someone shadowing her a couple times on the way to and from work at the hospital and even while at Ino's.

 _Did Gaara order his brother to stay in Konoha until I make my decision? Is Gaara really that worried that I'm not going to come back to him?_ She didn't want these thoughts to ruin her day and so she decided that she should just ask Kankuro why he was still in Konoha.

Kankuro was watching a tv show when he noticed Sakura come into the small room and sit down on an armchair that was to the right of the couch he was lazing about on. He saw the serious and confused look on her face and wondered what she was thinking about.

He sat up and looked over to the pinkette. "You look like you want to talk about something. What's up?" Kankuro asked casually.

She gave him a small smile. "Why are you still here? I mean I don't mind you staying in my apartment, but it's been almost three weeks since we left Suna. Is there a reason why you haven't returned home yet?" Sakura blurted everything out faster than she expected. "Oh, and are you following me all around Konoha?" she added almost as an afterthought.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck while a slight blush rose up on his cheeks. _How could he tell her that as the Kazehime, she needed protection? Even if she was in her home country._ Slowly and so as not to offend her, he tried to give her a simple explanation. "Even though you haven't made up your mind yet to take on the role of Kazehime permanently, I'm still supposed to be part of your guard. That means making sure you're safe. Even though you can handle yourself, Gaara still needs to be sure - especially with your answer hanging in the balance. I'll be staying until you return to Suna and let him know of your decision."

Sakura was surprised by his words. _She now had a personal guard?_ She could feel her anger spiking. _Didn't the Trials just prove that she was a strong and formidable kunoichi that could take care of herself?_ Sakura just snorted at his response.

"I'm fine while I am in Konoha. I don't need a guard. You are just wasting your time here when you could be protecting your brother," she heatedly responded back.

Nervously, he looked at the girl. "No offense Sakura, but the role of Kazehime is taken seriously in Suna. Even Gaara has a guard detail. The Kazehime is just as important as the Kazekage. I know you can protect yourself. I've seen some of your battles and spars, but until you make a decision, I'm here to stay."

Sakura just shook her head in annoyance. Knowing there was no way to win this discussion, she acquiesced and informed her semi-permanent roommate of her itinerary for the day. "I'm going to work my shift at the hospital and then I'm going to have dinner with my parents. You are welcome to join us for dinner. I'm sure they would love to meet the brother of the Kazekage," she giggled.

"No. That is fine. I don't want to intrude on your family time. Besides, I think it might be a little uncomfortable for me to be there when you explain to them that you are the Kazehime." He gave her a sly smile when he finished speaking.

"Tch, scaredy cat," she chuckled.

"I am not," he bellowed out.

"Yes you are," she exclaimed. "Your scared to possibly meet your future relatives," she teased.

Kankuro just looked at her with a pout on his face. "If that is how you are going to be, then I'm just going to go out and find Naruto." _Scaredy cat, my ass_ , he thought to himself. He was going to go find Naruto and see if he could help him formulate a plan to get her back for teasing him.

XXX

Sakura had spent about six hours at the hospital when Shizune told her that she could go home. It was not a busy day at the hospital and the other doctors and nurses could handle anything that came up. Sakura still insisted that if an emergency should present itself that they could still reach her at her parent's home. Shizune said that would be fine and then walked away from the pinkette.

Sakura went to her apartment first to get a quick shower before she saw her parents. Even though things had slowed down at the hospital, she had still been needed for a surgery that had lasted three hours. It wouldn't be prudent if she showed up with blood and the smell of antiseptic on her.

When she entered her apartment, she noticed that Kankuro was conspicuously absent. He had left her a note saying that Naruto had asked him to train with him and then had invited him for dinner. _Sure, go to dinner with Naruto, but not my parents_ , she sarcastically thought while rolling her eyes. "Scaredy cat!" she yelled out to the empty room.

A few minutes later, she was showered, dressed and walking to where her parents lived. She had moved to be closer to the hospital, but her parents were only a fifteen minute walk from her apartment. It was a nice day out and she enjoyed the weather while she made her way to her childhood home.

She hummed to herself while she contemplated how she would break the news to her parents about her newest title. As if being the apprentice to the fifth Hokage as well as being named Head medic and strongest kunoichi were not enough.

Sakura finally arrived at the door to her old home and before she could knock, it was opened by her mother. Mebuki instantly recognized her daughter and grabbed her for a big motherly hug. "Welcome home, Sakura. We've missed you. I'm glad you stopped by for dinner," she said with a motherly smile.

The pinkette returned the hug and asked if her father was home as well. Mebuki nodded in the affirmative and allowed Sakura to enter the warm home. Once she passed over the threshold of the door, she removed her shoes and slipped on her slippers that her mother always kept by the door for her.

She walked into the spacious living room and found her father reading a newspaper. "Well, it is about time you returned to see your old parents," he gruffed out while putting the newspaper aside. "I hope that the Hokage is not overworking you again," her father said with a worried expression on his face.

Sakura walked over to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek and then a hug. "No, Shishou is not overworking me. I was sent on a mission to Suna for a couple of weeks." She wasn't ready to explain about Suna just yet. She wanted to enjoy her time with her parents first, have some dinner with them and then after dessert, break the news to them.

She had already been encouraged by both Tsunade and Ino to accept the position of Kazehime. She wondered what her parents stance on the issue would be when she told them. _Would they encourage her as well or would they give her a reason to stay in Konoha_?

"Dinner is ready," Mebuki called out, breaking into Sakura's thoughts. "I made some of your favorites, Sakura." A chorus of "Itadakimasu" was called out and the family of three started to eat their meal.

Sakura talked about her day at the hospital and the three hour surgery she had assisted with and her parents filled her in on some of the things that happened in the village while she had been away. Her father could tell his daughter was keeping something from them and was going to ask her about it when Mebuki spoke up and said, "let's have dessert in the living room."

Sakura helped her mother clear the dishes and bring dessert out to the living room. When everyone was comfortable, Sakura looked around her and thought about the times that she had taken her parents for granted. Now that she had to make a decision to move to Suna, it was making her reminiscent and regretful of how little time she spent with them.

Kizashi saw the downcast look on his daughter's face and thought of how he could get her to smile. He chuckled to himself and said, "a friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realized that toucan play at that game."

Sakura slapped her hands to her face and scoffed at her father. "Really? You're going to start with your puns already?"

"Well, you looked sad and I thought it would help you to smile. It's always worked in the past," he told her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't look so annoyed," he chided her.

"Well, I suppose now is a good time to tell you, since you seem to be in such good spirits. I do have some news to tell you." She looked at them expectantly.

Her mother grew concerned. "Nothing bad, I hope," she asked.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it," she started. "I was sent to Suna where I thought I was to be a medic for some sort of kunoichi competition, but was then made to be a participant." She continued to fill her parents in on everything about the Trials, the tribunal and the title of Kazehime. When she finished explaining about what happened in Suna, she looked at her parents for their reaction.

"Well, you are a testament to your mentor's teachings," Mebuki said.

"I'm sure you showed those kunoichis how to really fight," her father laughingly stated.

Sakura just blushed. "There is more I need to tell you."

"You need to explain what the title of Kazehime entails," summarized Mebuki.

Sakura clasped both of her hands and took in a big breath. "As the Kazehime, if I accept the title, I will have to move to Suna and then would be expected to marry the Kazekage," she said in a rush.

Mebuki's hand covered her mouth while she tried to stifle her gasp. Her daughter, her baby, was going to have to move to another country. She didn't know if she was ready to let go of her only child yet. She looked over to her husband and saw him go from surprise to all seriousness in a matter of seconds.

Kizashi looked at his pink-haired girl. _She was still so much of a child in his eyes. He could still see her small round face with her beautiful smile and dimples when he would take her to the park with the cherry blossoms. He had to remind himself that she was no longer his baby girl, but that Sakura had now grown into a young women whom he admired; a young woman who had worked hard for the titles she was given. She had brought pride to his eyes many times. Now she would bring even more pride and joy to him if she were to marry the Kazekage. How had time gone so fast?_

Kizashi cleared his throat. "Well, what is the name of this Kazekage and when do we get to meet him?"

"Kizashi," Mebuki called out. "I think you are rushing things in order for you to be asking that type of question. Sakura hasn't even decided if she is going to accept the title, have you Sakura?" she asked while staring at the same green eyes she has seen since she gave birth to her baby girl.

"No. I haven't decided yet. Sabaku No Gaara is the fifth Kazekage of Suna. You may remember him from the Chunin exams and from the time I told you when Naruto and I were sent to rescue him from the Akatsuki. He is a great leader and many people respect him. During the last war, he was the Regimental Commander."

"Ok, Sakura. We believe you that he is a good guy and well respected, but we should still be allowed to meet him," her mother stated. "We're not the ones you have to convince. You have to let your heart speak to you. Besides, even if you accept the title of Kazehime, there should be no reason for you two to rush into marriage. You should be able to get to know each other before you make that kind of decision."

"Yes, I agree with you mom," Sakura answered. "Gaara has even told me there is no rush to make a decision about marriage. I told him I needed to come home and think about this decision." At this point, Sakura looked down at the floor trying to hold back her tears.

"I… I don't think I'm ready to leave Konoha," she said while wiping a tear from her eye.

Mebuki got up from her seat and sat down next to Sakura. She wrapped her arms around her precious daughter. "Have you talked to anyone else about this?" she questioned softly while running her fingers through her only child's hair.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes... I talked to Tsunade and Ino," she sniffled. "They both think that I would make a great Kazehime, but I'm afraid of leaving Konoha," she cried out.

"There, there," Mebuki answered while she cradled her emotional daughter. "This is a part of growing up, you know. This was going to happen someday."

Kizashi watched as his wife tried to comfort their crying daughter. He sighed. He so wanted to protect his daughter from the men who might hurt her, but here her future was calling her and he couldn't protect her from it. If she could be brave and fight other shinobis and bring down mountains, then she shouldn't be afraid of her future.

Clearing his throat, Kizashi stood up and looked down at his daughter. "I think the time for crying and being afraid is over dear daughter. I think it is time for you to meet your future head on. If moving to Suna and marrying the Kazekage is going to make you happy, then I think you should do it.

You took the bull by the horns when you asked the Hokage to make you her apprentice. I don't see this as being any different then that. It's time for you to stand on your own two feet and make a decision that will make you happy."

Sakura let go of her mother and stared at her father with awe. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and stood up next to her father. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "thanks, daddy."

He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

When everyone was done being emotional, Sakura looked up to her father. "I do have a question for you," she stated.

"Go ahead and ask it," he replied.

"Gaara said that he had requested Tsunade to research our family ancestry and that they found out that the Harunos came from Suna. Is that true, and if so, why have you never mentioned it?"

Kizashi just shrugged his shoulders. "It was never really discussed when I was growing up. I was born in Konoha, so I have no memories of Suna. I do remember my mother talking about Wind country, but I thought they were just fanciful stories. I never took them seriously."

Kizashi briefly thought about his family and then remembered something. "Wait right here. I'll be back in a moment."

Kizashi walked to the room that he shared with his wife and pulled out an old trunk that was gifted to Mebuki from his mother. He broke the Haruno seal on the trunk and pulled out a dingy scroll. He then closed the trunk and resealed it.

Holding the scroll in his hand, he sat on the bed and wondered if this was the right time to give the scroll to Sakura. He had thought about giving it to her in the past but the timing was never right. Now seemed liked the right time. He grasped the scroll once more and returned to where his wife and daughter were waiting for him.

"This is now your birthright, just as one time it was mine," he said when handing the scroll to his daughter. "This scroll contains information about the Haruno line. Just as I was the heir to our line, so now are you." Kizashi explained to his daughter how the Harunos had once been a clan with many members, but over the years their numbers had dwindled. "It was never explained to me why the Harunos moved to Konoha... My mother became ill a few months after I was born and she was told by the healers not to get pregnant again or she could lose her life.

While we lived in Konoha, it was decided that only the heir would be allowed to attend the academy. My parents had hoped to rebuild the clan and decided that I should only be allowed to learn enough to protect my clan and family. I was never allowed to go beyond genin level as a shinobi. The academy was where I met your mother. When we were of age, we married and settled into the civilian lifestyle."

Kizashi looked over at Sakura to make sure she was comprehending everything he was telling her. These were important facts that as heir she needed to know and understand.

Kizashi finished explaining why their shared ancestry was so important to him and their clan. "You are our only child. You are the last Haruno. My line ends with you. I and your mother do not regret not having more children. I am not angry that my line ends with you. In a way if you do decide to marry the Kazekage, you will be returning our family back to where it started. Our line will have come full circle."

To give her husband a break from speaking, Mebuki decided to voice her thoughts. "Do you remember the day when you came home upset after your genin team had been assigned? We asked you what happened and you told us that the boy you had a crush on said you were weaker than your teammate Naruto. At that point, you didn't know if you wanted to continue being a shinobi.

We told you that was a decision you had to make. We also told you we would support whatever decision you made. This decision to be the Kazehime and marry Gaara is no different. We are your parents; we love you no matter what decision you make. Just make sure it is the right one for you."

Sakura held onto the scroll a little tighter and felt such gratitude towards her parents. She gave both of her parents another hug. "I'm so glad that I have you as parents," she told them. "I'm sorry for being such an ungrateful child at times. Thanks for loving me, listening to me and talking with me. I couldn't have asked for better parents."

"We love you Sakura and no matter how far away you go from us, we will always be there to love and support you," Kizashi reminded her.

Mebuki spoke up again. "It's getting late and I think you should return back to your apartment before it gets any later," she informed Sakura. Remember to stop by before you go back to Suna." Mebuki gave Sakura another motherly hug and Kizashi ruffled the top of her hair just like he used to do when she was five years old. Sakura said good night and returned back to her apartment.

XXX

A few days later, Sakura felt like she needed to talk to Naruto. She had discussed her decision with Tsunade, Ino and her parents. It would be wrong of her not to talk to Naruto about her decision. He was her heart's brother and he had a better understanding of Gaara than anyone she knew. So, she set out to find him.

After checking most of his usual haunts, she finally found him at the old training grounds. He was just standing there staring up at the sky. She moved to stand beside him. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back and asked him how he was doing.

He told her he was doing fine and that he had missed her. They decided to sit down on the grass and for a few minutes they reminisced about the past. Sakura finally opened up and asked Naruto to take a walk with her.

Naruto followed after her and they both walked in silence. Naruto heard a snort of amusement come from Sakura and he looked over to her. Once a familiar bench came into view, he began to understand.

Sakura thought back to the time she had confessed her love to Sasuke in front of this bench and how he had left her on it. She walked over to it and sat down. Then she patted the place next her, asking Naruto to sit down.

As Naruto sat down next to Sakura, he could feel the melancholy in the air. Kuurama, the nine tails fox, spoke to Naruto and told him that he needed to pay attention and listen to his heart's sister. Naruto wondered why, but didn't question the fox. He knows that he has his reasons.

Sakura clears her throat and asked, "Would you be happy for me if I opened my heart up for someone other than Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Of course I would," he responded without hesitation. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"And what if loving this person means I have to leave Konoha?" she continued to question.

Shocked, Naruto doesn't know quite how to answer that question, but he tried anyway. "I suppose I'll miss you a great deal, but if that person can make you happy, truly happy, I would be ok with it."

Sakura gave him a sad smile. "If I were to leave Konoha, I wouldn't be here to support you while you were the Hokage. I guess that would be left to Hinata and Sasuke to do that."

Beginning to get worried over her line of questioning, Naruto asked her, "Sakura, what is going on?"

Sakura took a deep breath and then plunged in. "While in Suna, I was made to participate in the Kazehime Trials," she explained for the fourth time in as many weeks. "I won the Trials and was given the title of Kazehime. As the Kazehime, I would be expected to move to Suna and marry Gaara."

Shock still on his face, Naruto just sat and listened. The fox had told him to do just that. He figured Sakura just needed him to listen to her and not try to solve her problem. She may also be looking for his blessing and permission to allow her to move on with Gaara.

Naruto stood up and then faced her. He gave her his biggest and brightest smiles and swooped in to give her a big bear hug. "I'll always be happy for you, Sakura. Gaara will do great if he has you by his side. He needs someone like you in his life. I can't think of a better person for him, but you. Don't worry about me. We'll alway be family, you know."

Sakura returned his hug. "Thanks, Naruto. I needed that."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" he asked her as if it was as simple a decision as what to eat for breakfast.

"Ya," she answered with a smile.

"Ok. Let's get some ramen. I'm hungry."

Sakura giggled, "Don't ever change, Naruto. I don't think I would be able to stand it if you ever did."

Naruto just smiled as they walked to Ichiraku's.

* * *

Author Notes:

I know it has been three weeks since I last updated, but I wanted to make sure I got these conversations right. This will be the longest chapter of this story. There was so much to put into this to help Sakura make her decision. I wanted Tsunade to deal with the physical aspects of Sakura's decision and Ino to deal with the emotional and mental aspects. I hoped I did well with dealing with those sides of her decision. Of course, her discussion with her parents is the longest in this chapter as they are the most important people in her life. And I, of course, couldn't leave Naruto out.

Next chapter will show Sakura's final decision and some more Gaara/Sakura moments.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. We are getting to the end of this story. Thanks for sticking with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sakura decided to head over to the hospital to do some work. After all the conversations she had had with her precious people, she needed to distract herself and felt working at the hospital would be the best place for her to go. But Tsunade was one step ahead of her. When Sakura arrived at the hospital, Shizune handed her a scroll from the Hokage.

Sakura opened the scroll and read Tsunade's message to her. She was to take the week off and think about her decision. She was not allowed on the hospital grounds for one week. If Shizune or any medic found her on the grounds, she was to be immediately ejected from the premises.

Sakura ground her teeth in exasperation. The hospital was the only place she felt she could escape to and distract herself from finally making a decision. Tsunade knew her too well. She glared at Shizune and stomped out of the hospital.

 _Now what should she do?_ She didn't want to go back to her apartment as Kankuro was still there and she was too overwhelmed with her thoughts that she didn't want to talk to anyone. She looked around her surroundings and decided to head to the training grounds. _Maybe she could work out some of her frustrations while she trained._

When she arrived to the training fields, she found Training Ground 3 open and decided to use it. As she entered the grounds she wondered _if she did leave Konoha for Suna and if she destroyed one of the training fields, would they name it after her?_ Sakura giggled to herself and thought of what the memorial would read: _Here is Training Ground 3 utterly destroyed by one Haruno Sakura, Apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, Kazehime of Suna and wife of the Kazekage Gaara No Sabaku._ What silly thoughts she had sometimes.

An hour later, Sakura was sweating up a storm and decided to take a break. She laid out on the grass and laid her hands over her eyes to shield them from the sun. Her mind drifted back to the many conversations she had. Everyone had been in support of her moving to Suna and marrying Gaara. They all wanted to see her happy.

Ino had asked her if she loved Gaara. _Did she? What was she so afraid of? What was making her hesitate in making her decision? Gaara was a great guy. She knew she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be. His deep dark green eyes, his contentious smile, and his disheveled bright red hair were the first things she noticed about him whenever he was in her presence. Gaara was a strong shinobi who knew what his limits were. He had changed greatly since he was brought back to life by Lady Chiyo. Before his death, he was always angry, impulsive and quick to make judgements. Now, he was more laid-back and decisive about his judgments. He was protective of his village and those who were precious to him. So did her attraction to him involve love?_ She didn't know how to feel at the moment.

Why was it so hard for her to make up her mind? Ino even called her out for overthinking things. The answer was as simple as yes or no.

After having given her decision some thought, Sakura decided it was time to take a break and get some lunch.

XXX

Temari decided to check up on her brother as he had been despondent for the past couple of weeks. When she found him, he was hunched over his desk reading a scroll and mumbling to himself.

Gaara noticed his sister's presence and looked up at her with his dispirited eyes and asked, "How do you handle it when the one you love is so far away from you?"

Temari blushed at his question and answered, " it's not easy, but I do it. Love endures all things. Not just the small things and the positive things, but also the negative things like anger, hurt, sadness and loneliness. Love is the ultimate test of time. If I could not endure this time of separation from Shikamaru, then I must not truly love him."

Gaara took in her words and thought on them. _Love endures all things. Love is the ultimate test of time, his sister had said._ He knew what he felt for the pinkette was real. He needed to have faith that Sakura would come to realize her own feelings for him as well. This time of separation was just another test he would have to see through.

"Thanks, Temari."

"I don't think you have much to worry about, Gaara. Besides, you'll know her answer if or when she returns with Kankuro," Temari stated.

"I'll know the minute she steps her first foot on sand," he stated matter-of-factly.

Temari saw the look of clarity in his eyes and a newfound determination of willing to wait for his brother and Sakura's return. It made her happy to see the strength and light return to his eyes, so she decided to leave him to his work.

XXX

A few days later Kankuro found Sakura at her favorite dango restaurant moping. Without asking permission, he sat down next to her and asked, "have you made a decision yet?"

Sakura looked up to Kankuro with pale green eyes and then looked back down to her plate. "I've been giving this decision a lot of thought and I do think I am ready to make a final decision. Leaving Konoha was not an easy decision to make. I never thought I would ever have to make a decision like this before."

Kankuro stole one of the dango off of Sakura's plate and popped it into his mouth before she could say anything. "I'm glad that you are ready to make a decision and I don't want to rush you, but do you think you will have an answer by the end of the week? I would like to return home sometime soon."

I will have an answer for you and everyone by the end of the week for sure," Sakura told him. Sakura got up from the table, leaving the rest of her dango for Kankuro to consume. She had promised to meet up with Ino and help her with some of her flower arrangement orders.

When she arrived at Ino's flower shop, she was immediately rushed to the back room of the shop.

"So have you made up your mind if you are in love with Gaara?" Ino asked her best friend.

"Ino..." Sakura whined with a pout on her face. She really didn't want to talk about this with Ino anymore, but it seemed as if her best friend was not going to let this go.

"Don't you Ino me, Sakura Haruno," Ino angrily spat back. "You have done so much for everyone that it is time for you to look after your own happiness. From what you have told me, Gaara loves you and he wants to be with you. You are letting your past bind you and you need to let go of it. Think of all the ways you'll be able to help Suna and of how much you will be able to help Gaara. You might not have been able to help Sasuke, but you can do so much more for Gaara. Doesn't he deserve to be happy with someone like you?"

"Happy with someone like me?" Sakura looked at her friend questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sakura, by you not wanting to be happy, you are withholding happiness from Gaara. Do you really think that that is fair to him?

"No. I guess not. Not when you put it like that, I suppose," Sakura answered back.

"Then, I think you need to quit being selfish and go make Gaara happy by being with him," Ino smiled at Sakura.

Sakura looked down at her feet for a few seconds contemplating Ino's words. _I'm being selfish by holding back my happiness?_ It was like a light bulb went on over her head. It finally all made sense. She looked back up at Ino with a bright look on her face. She jumped over to Ino and gave her a quick hug. "I've gotta go, Ino. There is so much I have to do. Thanks, Ino." Sakura then dashed out of the flower shop and rushed home.

When Sakura made it home, she again found Kankuro asleep on her couch with the tv running. She shook him awake. "Kankuro, get ready," she told him. "We're going to go back to Suna tomorrow."

Kankuro was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he took in the words that the pinkette had relayed to him. "Really? You have your answer?" he asked her.

"Yes, dummy. Now, come on. There is a lot to be done before we leave." Sakura then ran into her room and closed the door behind her. She started to pack her things, but in mid-packing she decided to grab some parchment paper and some ink. She started writing a letter to Tsunade.

A couple hours later, she came out of her room. She made dinner for her and Kankuro. When they had finished their meal and washed the dishes, Sakura told Kankuro that she was going to go visit her parents. Kankuro just nodded his head and went back to his room.

After visiting with her parents and returning home, she noticed it was close to midnight. She climbed into her bed and tried not to think of all the things that she had to do before she left for Suna the next day.

When the morning sun streaked into her room the next day, Sakura rolled over and tried to hide from it. Yesterday she had made up her mind on what she wanted, but now her fear and doubts were starting to veer her off course again. _I've got to stop letting my fear and doubts control me,_ she thought to herself. She decided enough was enough and got herself out of bed. She took a quick shower and then made sure that Kankuro was up.

They both left her apartment together. "I've got to a make a quick stop at Hokage tower before we leave," Sakura told Kankuro.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the gate."

Sakura took off and made her way to find Shizune. After looking on the first floor of the tower and not finding Shizune, Sakura made her way to the second floor where she found the brunette talking to Genma.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sakura shyly asked.

Shizune turned to the pinkette. "No. No. You're not interrupting anything. Genma has a genin to find."

Sakura caught the slight blush on Shizune's face, but kept it to herself. She handed a scroll to Shizune. "I'm going back to Suna. Could you please wait three days until you give that scroll to Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Sure Sakura, but why three days?" the brunette asked with a confused look on her face.

"Just wait three days and I'm sure Tsunade will tell you everything. Now, I've got to get going. Kankuro is waiting for me at the gates," Sakura huffed out.

She left Shizune standing with a baffled look on her face. She daresn't look back to Shizune as it would cause her to falter from her decision. She kept walking until she met up with Kankuro. "Ok. Are you ready to leave?" she asked him.

"Ready whenever you are," he grinned at her. Kankuro took the lead and they travelled for most of the day by foot. When evening came, they made camp, ate and then fell asleep.

For most of the journey they didn't talk. Kankuro was afraid that if he said anything it might deter Sakura from returning to Suna and he was afraid of what Gaara would do if she decided to stay in Konoha. He wanted his brother to be happy and if Sakura could do that, then he was all for it. He just hoped that whatever her decision was that it wouldn't break Gaara's heart.

Late the next day, they finally reached the border of Fire and Wind. Kankuro turned to Sakura and asked her, "You sure of your decision? Not to be blunt, but if your decision is to break Gaara's heart, I don't want you to return to Suna with me?"

"I'm sure Kankuro. I'm not going to break Gaara's heart. Now, let's going before I do change my mind."

They again travelled in silence.

It was the third day of their travels, when Gaara felt the foreign chakra presence he had been waiting for. He jumped up from his desk and with his sand, he transported himself to the gates of Suna. He would have liked to run out to meet her, but he decided he needed to maintain a sense of decorum and waited patiently for her to show herself at the gates.

Sakura had been walking with her head hanging down for most of the day, but when she looked up, she saw the tall gates of Suna and a speck of red in between them. "Gaara must be waiting for us," she informed Kankuro.

"I think he is waiting for only one of us," he said with a sly grin and a chuckle.

Sakura blushed at his words and picked up her pace.

After waiting for an hour, Gaara finally started to see pink coming his way. She was finally returning and he couldn't wait to hear what her answer would be. As he waited some more, doubts started plaguing his mind. _What if her answer is no? What if she decided she does not want to be with me? What if she found out that she still loves the Uchia?_ He started to rub his hands together. _No. I need to be strong. I love her and love endures all things. She said she was coming back and she had. I need to trust her._ After telling himself to not be a coward, he stood tall and waited for their approach.

Sakura and Kankuro finally made it to the gates. Gaara welcomed them home. "I'm sure you will want to rest before we talk," Gaara told them.

"Yes. I think that would be best," Sakura answered Gaara.

Gaara led both his brother and Sakura to the Kazekage mansion. When they arrived at the mansion, Gaara turned to the two. "I'll let you get some rest," he said. "Come find me at my office when you're ready."

The two nodded their heads. "I was only talking to Sakura, Kankuro," Gaara told his brother before they made their way up the stairs to their rooms.

"Right. I knew that," Kankuro retorted as he turned his head and finished making his way upstairs.

Four hours later, Sakura had woken up from a nap, cleaned herself up and walked over to Gaara's office. She knocked on his door and then entered.

Gaara looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Welcome back. Are you ready to tell me your decision?" he asked her.

She looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face and answered him. "No. Not yet. I want you to spar with me first," Sakura answered.

He was taken aback by her answer and what was with that grin on her face about? "A spar? Why would you want to spar first. Why not just tell me your decision now?"

"I'm not ready to tell you my decision just yet. Besides, I've fought quite a few people here in Suna and I've not battled with you yet." She answered him with half lidded eyes.

Gaara finally caught on to her trick and decided to play along. He got up from his desk and walked over to the pinkette. He stood before her and used his sand to hold her feet in place. He picked up a strand of her pink hair and wrapped it around his finger. He then put his face close to hers, so that their noses were almost touching. He gave her a sultry look as he said, "Are you sure about that Sa-Ku-Ra?"

The blush on her face almost matched the color of her hair and she knew she was playing with fire, but she stood her ground with the young Kazekage. "I'm sure. I'll give you my answer after we have our spar."

Gaara dejectedly dropped the strand of hair that he was holding and removed the sand from around her feet. He sighed in exasperation. "Ok. Have it your way then," he said. Then, he picked up his gourd and transported them to the training grounds.

When they arrived to the training grounds, Sakura could see the pout on Gaara's face. She tried to hide her giggles, but he had heard her. Gaara gave her an annoyed snort and walked away from her to prepare for their spar.

When he was quite a ways from Sakura, he stood facing her and waited for her attack. Sakura started to throw some kunai at him, but they were blocked by his sand. She smirked and then ran straight for Gaara. He used his sand to grab for her, but she dodged his sand by jumping up in the air and landing to his right. She somersaulted backwards and pulled some chakra into her fist.

Gaara waited patiently for her next attack. Sakura started to run at him again. This time, he created a sand dome around himself. Sakura ran as fast as she could and when she saw the sand dome go up, she jumped high and yelled SHANNARO while landing her chakra infused fist on the top of the dome. The sand dome broke apart and Gaara moved to the side, so as not to be hit by her fist. He then quickly used his sand to grab for her legs, but she again dodged his sand.

While Sakura and Gaara continued their spar, back in Konoha, Shizune picked up the scroll that Sakura had given to her. Three days had passed and it was time to hand the scroll to Tsunade. She wondered what was in the scroll. Shizune climbed the stairs that led to Tsunade's office. She entered the office and walked over to the Hokage's desk. "Lady Tsunade. Before she left, Sakura asked me to give you this scroll, but to wait three days," Shizune informed her.

"Sakura asked you to wait three days before giving it to me? I wonder if this has to do with her decision," Tsunade answered.

Gaara kept sending his sand after Sakura trying to capture her with it, but she kept evading his attacks. He was quickly becoming frustrated with her. He even started to think she wasn't taking this spar seriously.

Tsunade unrolled the scroll and heard something clatter to her desk. When she looked down she saw a Konoha hitai-ate attached to a red ribbon. She picked it up and held it in her hands. She looked back at the scroll and saw a note that had been handwritten to her.

 _Tsunade-Shishou_

 _Thanks for everything that you have done for me. Thanks for taking me as your apprentice and teaching me everything that you know. Thanks for loving me as if I was your own daughter. I wouldn't be the person I am today if you had not been a part of my life. You have taught me many things and shown me how to be a strong women in difficult times. I know the road before me will be filled with many challenges, but I'm ready to face them, because I had a strong teacher. I love you as if you were my own mother. Thanks for everything._

 _I have made my decision…_

Tsunade stopped reading at that point. She knew what Sakura's decision was. There was no longer any need to keep reading. She tried to keep her emotions under control, but a lone tear was able to escape as she grabbed for her hidden sake bottle. She poured herself some and wished Sakura the best of luck in a silent salute.

Gaara finally had had enough of Sakura's playfulness. He was finally able to grab the pinkette with his sand and pull her to him. Sakura was giving him a playful smile when she was facing him. "Sakura, I don't think you are taking this spar seriously. I think it's time to end this. What is your answer?"

Seeing the look of anger and annoyance on Gaara's face, Sakura decided it was time to stop teasing him and let him know her answer. Nervously laughing, she told him, "Well Gaara, it took some time and I spoke with some people, but I finally made a decision. I do love you and I enjoy coming to Suna."

"Sakura, please quit stalling," Gaara pleaded with her.

Sakura looked straight into Gaara's eyes and answered him. "I'd love to stay in Suna with you as the Kazehime."

It a took a couple of seconds before her words sunk in and when they did, he released his sand from her body and in his exuberance to grab her, he fell over knocking her to the ground and landed on top of her. He looked down into the beautiful emerald eyes of _his_ Kazehime with a big smile and he wrapped his arms around her while giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart for air, they both started to laugh.

"Well, I guess I made the right decision then," Sakura said with a laugh.

Gaara couldn't help himself. He was so happy, he kissed her again and then hugged her to himself. "Thanks for making me the happiest man alive, Sakura, and we are not going to rush this. I want you to be comfortable in your position before we even consider marriage."

He stood up and helped Sakura to her feet as well. When they were both standing, he smiled at her and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I think we had better make our way back to the mansion before it gets much too late," Sakura suggested.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gaara answered, "Yeah. I think your right." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the mansion. Gaara smiled all the way back. He finally had someone to love him for himself and wanted to be with him. He couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for him and _his_ Kazehime.

* * *

Author Notes

Well, this is the final chapter of the Kazehime Trials. I still have an epilogue to write and then this will be marked as completed. I do thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story.

I do apologize for the length of the last chapter. I know it was a long one. I did have thoughts of breaking it up, but decided it against it. The conversations were important to help Sakura with her decision. I felt it would throw things off if I divided the chapter. I also hope that this chapter does not feel rushed. One of the reasons I am so late in posting this is because i did lose some of my mojo for writing this chapter. Hopefully I came up with a good conclusion.

I have enjoyed the time I spent on this story. I am looking forward to writing more fanfiction in the future. So far, I have two Sasuke/Sakura stories that I am working on. They may not appear until later in the year. I was thinking about doing a prequel to this story about Kizashi's family coming to Konoha and how he fell in love with Mebuki, but I don't know what the interest would be in that. So I am holding off on that for now.

Again, I thank everyone who has given this first time fanfiction writer a chance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The day after Sakura's return to Suna, Gaara got to work directing some bright-eyed genin into creating an office for Sakura in the Kazekage building. He would have liked her to have a desk in his office, but decided against it as there would be times he would need to have confidential meetings with his council or dignitaries. However, he did order blinds to be put in the windows of both offices and seals to be installed on the doors. He didn't want annoying people barging into either of their offices when they were in the midst of having a private meeting. Gaara grinned to himself at the thought of having private meetings with _his_ Kazehime.

Gaara worked closely with Sakura for the next three months helping her get used to her new duties as the Kazehime. Besides her new duties, Sakura also managed Suna's hospital. It didn't take her long to reorganize the staff of the hospital and start making it one of the best hospitals in Wind.

Within those three months, Temari noticed how busy both Sakura and Gaara were and how little time they got to spend with each other. She politely took her brother to the side and suggested that if he wanted to get to know Sakura better, then he had better set aside one night each week to spend time with her. Gaara agreed with his sister. He had felt bad that the only time he got to see Sakura was during working hours. _That was no way to build a relationship,_ he thought to himself. When Gaara returned to his office, he looked over his and Sakura's appointment calendars and scheduled once a week private meetings with just the two of them. He knew that after the first meeting Sakura would catch on to his ploy and would go along with it. Plus, he didn't have to worry about anyone questioning him about the meetings.

Gaara was pleased with how well Sakura was fitting into the Suna lifestyle. Everyone was accepting of her as the Kazehime and they made sure to keep her on her toes in the hospital. Five months into her role, it seemed as if she had always lived in Suna. She quickly picked up on the local dialect and was finding her place amongst the people of Suna. They loved her just as much as she loved them. She had even found her own friends amongst several of the kunoichi. Even some of those she had fought against during the trials. Gaara smiled at the thought of how fitting Sakura was for Suna. She reminded him of a small desert flower that seemed to blossom overnight.

As he was thinking all of this, he sighed to himself. For the past few nights, it seemed as if they kept missing each other. Either he would get home first, have dinner alone and then go to bed or she wouldn't even come home at all. Sometimes Sakara even opted to sleep in her office at the hospital. Gaara wondered to himself if she had been like that in Konoha. It was not good that she wasn't coming home at night. He decided he would need to talk to her about that. Maybe it would be the right time to ask her to change her sleeping arrangements and move into his room.

Since they had started to have their once a week private meetings, they had started to get closer in their relationship. Some of their meetings would end up in some heavy, heated make-out sessions. There were times he felt he had a hard time controlling himself around her.

There had been one instance where he thankfully had the foresight to have seals put on their office doors. It was a particularly memorable private meeting when he and Sakura were interrupted. She was sitting on his desk while he faced her, standing between her legs. As she leaned forward, he was nuzzling her neck and starting to trail kisses down the left side of her chin. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He growled at the interruption and hung his head on the shoulder of the same side he had just been kissing her on. Sakura just giggled.

She slid off of his desk and told him she was going to return to her office. "Have fun with Naruto and Lee," she chuckled while walking away from him.

"Don't leave me alone with those two," Gaara whined like a petulant child. Sakura just kept walking away, waving her hand at him while he watched her walk through the door that joined their offices. Another thing that he had taken advantage of was knowing that he would have complete access to her whenever she was in her office without anyone being the wiser. He grinned to himself as he called out "enter" to the person on the other side of the door.

A young genin entered and bowed to the Kazekage and announced, "Naruto Uzumaki and Lee from Konoha are here to see you, sir."

Gaara stood up from his desk and told the genin to let them enter. Naruto entered first with Lee right behind him. "Welcome back to Suna," Gaara said, nodding in acknowledgment of their presence. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Gaara," Naruto said. "We came on a diplomatic mission," he continued while handing a scroll over to Gaara.

"Where is Shikamaru? He usually handles these things, does he not?" the redhead questioned.

"Well, when we got here, we met Temari first and she kinda dragged him off before we could say anything," Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Your sister is kinda scary," he nervously chuckled.

"I see," Garra responded. He just pretended to ignore the comment about his sister. Then, he sat back down at his desk while he visited with Naruto and Lee for awhile.

It was after his visit with the two Konoha nin that he figured it would be a good time to find a way to ask Sakura to move into his room. After a few hours of thinking things through, he decided he would take her back to the cistern and ask her there and then.

When Sakura returned to her desk, she found the last scroll she had been reading along with a rare desert flower with a note attached that read it was from Gaara. She caught him winking at her through the blinds on the other side of the door that joined their offices. She winked back and then continued reading the scroll almost as if it didn't happen. She needed to get some work done.

Upon revisiting the scroll, she read that a diplomat from Iwa had requested a meeting with both her and Gaara. They had found out that she had accepted the role of Kazehime and wanted to learn more about her new role in Suna. She would need to mention this to Gaara the next time she met with him. Hopefully, he would keep his hands to himself next time they met and they could actually get something accomplished during their meetings instead of making out all the time.

Later in the evening, Sakura returned to the Kazekage mansion where she met Gaara.

"I have another surprise for you," he told her as he led her down to the cistern. When they came to the water's edge, he helped her into the canoe he had borrowed. He pushed the canoe away from the edge and jumped into it. He started paddling the craft till it was in the middle of the cistern.

When Sakura looked around her, she saw candles flickering in the water. She gasped at the sight before her. It felt like they were floating among the stars. "Oh, Gaara. This is just so beautiful. I feel like I'm among the stars," she told him.

Gaara was pleased with her reaction to the sight before them. Before she had returned, he had come down to the cistern and lit multiple candles and set them to float upon the the water. He hoped to give her a nice romantic night before he asked her his question.

"I'm glad you like it," he answered. "I do have a reason for bringing you here. There is something I want to ask you."

Sakura saw the slight blush on his cheeks and found herself to be a little nervous and apprehensive at what his question might be. Gaara moved over to sit near Sakura and pulled her into a hug. He nuzzled her neck and pushed her to lay down in the boat while he kissed her. Sakura was surprised by how affectionate Gaara was being, but she wasn't going to turn him down. She kissed him back.

After their kissing match, Gaara looked into her emerald eyes. "I want you to move your things into my room," he told Sakura. "I want to move our relationship to the next level and I want to share my bed with you."

Sakura sat up gradually as the blood rushed back into her head and was silent for the next few minutes. Gaara was afraid she was going to fight him on this and started to worry that he had set their relationship back. He didn't want to come on to her too strong, but he felt he wanted them to progress and thought this was a good way to go.

After thinking through Gaara's request, Sakura decided that it would benefit the both of them if she did move into his room. The nights did get cold in Suna and having another body next to her would keep her warm, especially those nights when she actually made it back from the hospital. She had shared a tent or a room with others in the past when she went on missions, so this shouldn't be that different. Sakura looked into Gaara's jade eyes and answered, "I'd love to. I'll move my things in when we get back."

Gaara smiled and returned to kissing her passionately. They stayed laying in the canoe for a couple more hours before they returned back to the mansion.

True to her word, when they returned, Sakura moved her things into Gaara's room. After they had finished, Gaara sat on his bed while Sakura pulled her sleeping attire from her dresser. "I'm going to take a shower before bed," she informed him.

When Sakura returned, Gaara was already in bed and watched as she nervously approached. "You don't have to be afraid, Sakura. We're just going to sleep in the same bed," Gaara told her as he tried to comfort her with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm not afraid," Sakura bravely answered with her shoulders squared. She climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers. She rolled over to face Gaara and gave him a hug before saying goodnight. Gaara returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him while he kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Sakura," Gaara whispered gently and closed his eyes. It would be the first night in a long time he was actually able to sleep.

XXXX

Nine months into Sakura's new role as Kazehime and staying in Suna, Gaara decided it was time that they both make an appearance in Konoha. He knew that Sakura was homesick by the way she had been acting distracted in both her public and private meetings. He hoped this would also be a good time for him to meet her parents and introduce himself properly.

At their next private meeting, Gaara approached the subject of traveling to Konoha and meeting Sakura's parents.

Sakura looked up to Gaara with surprise. She practically jumped up with excitement. "Really? I can't wait to go. I have been missing everyone lately," she said.

"I noticed you were looking despondent lately. I also think it might be the right time for me to meet your parents and introduce myself, " Gaara said while brushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yes. That's right. You've never met them before. I'm sure they will love you, but be prepared. They can be a little overwhelming when you first meet them," Sakura said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about," Gaara said when he noticed her uneasiness. "If they are your parents, they can't be that bad; at least no more weird than you," he teased.

Sakura poked Gaara in the side at his words. "I am not weird," she huffed out. "Besides, I thought you liked my weird side?" Sakura teasingly replied while she started pulling his red hair and twining it around her fingers.

Gaara gave a small laugh while he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

Two days later, Gaara and Sakura had packed their things. Kankuro was told to keep things going in the village and the Suna couple started their three day journey to Konoha.

XXXX

Back in Konoha, Kakashi had received a scroll from Shikamaru. He opened the scroll and read it to himself. Shikamaru saw the Hokage's eye crinkle while he set the scroll down on his desk.

"Looks like the Kazekage and Kazehime are coming to Konoha for a visit," Kakashi told Shikamaru. "We better let Naruto know so he can get things ready for them."

Sighing, Shikamaru looked at the Hokage and answered, "I'll send Konohamaru to find Naruto and tell him the good news."

"Good. I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to seeing Sakura again," Kakashi finished.

Shikamaru left the room to go find Konohamaru.

XXXX

Gaara and Sakura had made good time traveling to Konoha. They were met at the gates of Konoha by quite a few people. Sakura hadn't expected so many people to greet them. She laughed when she saw that even Sasuke was there.

Sasuke had seen the love in Gaara's eyes while he held Sakura's hand and the contentment in Sakura while they walked up to the gates. He was glad that Sakura was happy. Sasuke knew that he had only brought her pain in the past and he may only continue to bring her pain in the future. He also knew that she wanted him to be happy as well and that she still loved him in her own special way. They would always be friends. For the first time in his life, he did the most unexpected thing. He walked up to Sakura, hugged her and said, "welcome back home, Sakura."

Sakura was at a loss by Sasuke's hug and his welcome. She was left speechless. She looked Sasuke in the eyes and gave him her biggest, brightest smile. "Thanks, Sasuke," she whispered.

Gaara smiled at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura. He wasn't afraid to lose Sakura to Sasuke anymore. The aura surrounding the last Uchia was different and he could tell a change had taken place. He was glad for Sasuke, so he went over and shook hands with him.

Naruto was fidgeting the whole time he watched Sasuke have his moment with Sakura. When the moment was over, he ran over to Sakura and lifted her up in the air and twirled her around. Laughingly, he said, "Welcome back, Sakura-chan. I've missed you. I'm so glad your back." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance.

"Naruto," yelled Ino. "Put Sakura down before you hurt her."

Naruto put Sakura down on her feet and apologized while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok, Naruto. I've missed you too." Sakura answered with a smile and patting his shoulders. "Hi, Ino-pig," Sakura called out as she noticed the other blonde. She walked over to Ino and the other girls to greet them as well.

Naruto walked over to Gaara. "Sakura-chan looks truly happy, Gaara. I'm glad she decided to stay in Suna as well. You must be doing something right. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy in the last few years. I hope you are happy with her."

"I am," Gaara answered. "She is good for Suna. She is good for me." Naruto saw the look on Gaara's face and he nodded his head in agreement.

"It looks like the whole village came out to greet us," Gaara observed.

"Well, not the whole village - but once everyone heard you two were coming, we couldn't very well turn them away." Naruto turned away from Gaara and motioned him to follow. "I suppose you will want to rest after your long journey. I'll help you two find a place to stay or are you staying with Sakura's parents?"

"No. I reserved us a place to stay in the village. Sakura thought it might be a little awkward to stay with them. Especially since I have not officially met them yet."

"Oh, yeah. I guess that would be awkward," Naruto replied with a quirk to his lips.

Naruto walked with Gaara and Sakura to the inn where they were staying. Then, he left them so he could meet up with Hinata. The Suna couple made it to the room they were staying in and after getting settled, they decided to discuss what they were going to do the next day.

"I'm going to meet with Tsunade at the hospital tomorrow," Sakura informed Gaara.

"That's fine. I have a meeting with Kakashi in the morning. I'm not sure how long the meeting will last, though. I know the Konoha Elders will be at the meeting as well."

"That's ok," Sakura answered as she noticed the stress lines that were showing on his face. "I'll probably end up having lunch with Ino and some of the other girls. Why don't we plan on having dinner with my parents tomorrow?"

Gaara tried to ease the stress from his face and shoulders as he replied. "That sounds good to me. I am looking forward to meeting your parents."

Sakura walked over to Gaara and gave him a hug. "Here, turn around and let me give you a shoulder massage."

Gaara complied. He sat in a chair and let her have her way. He silently smiled at the thoughtful gesture and was secretly glad to have her in his life.

When Sakura finished the massage, Gaara called for room service and they dined together in their room. Exhausted from their long trip, they decided to get ready for bed and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day, the Suna couple got ready for their outings. They again agreed to meet back at the inn around five in the evening and then they would go over to Sakura's parents home for dinner. They gave each other a parting kiss and headed to their own their destinations.

When Sakura entered the hospital, it seemed as if time slowed and had rewound itself. Nothing had changed and it felt like she had never left. She made her way over to the nurses station and said "hello" to the nurse on duty. The nurse, Toriyama, greeted her with a pleasant smile and asked if she could help Sakura with anything. Sakura smiled and asked if Lady Tsunade was available. Toriyama answered that Tsunade could be found in her office. "Last door on the right," she directed. Sakura thanked Toriyama for her assistance and then walked to Tsunade's office.

When she arrived at the door to Tsunade's office, Sakura felt a little nervous. It had been nine months since Sakura had seen her Shisou and wondered how Tsunade had been since she had made the decision to leave Konoha for Suna. _Would she be angry with her? Would she be disappointed?_ Conflicting emotions ran through her, but Sakura shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Tsunade had said she loved her. She was precious to her shisou.

Sakura knocked on the door. "Come in," Tsunade called out. Sakura put a smile on her face and entered through the door. She heard Tsunade trying to hide something and knew it to be one of her sake bottles.

 _Some things never change,_ Sakura thought to herself. "Good morning," she told Tsunade.

"Oh. It's only you, Sakura. I thought it might have been Shizune. She keeps trying to hide my bottles of sake. She has even gone so far as to switching my sake out for water or tea. Now everytime I take a drink from one of my precious sake bottles, I never know if it's sake or tea I'm going to drink."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud. It seemed as if Shizune would go to great lengths to make sure Tsunade was not getting drunk on the job.

"I've missed you, Sakura. You were always one to assist in keeping Shizune from screwing around with my sake."

"Oh, is that really the only reason you missed me, Shisou?" Sakura teasingly asked.

"Of course not, silly girl," Tsunade quickly answered back with a silly grin on her face. "How goes it in Suna?"

"I've done quite well in Suna. I've managed to reorganize the medical program at Suna and get the hospital up and running at acceptable standards. It will take a couple of years before Suna's hospital can meet up with Konoha standards, but I'm confident that the staff will get there."

"That sounds like quite a feat. Do you have any future plans for the hospital?"

"Yes, I do. Just like I started the children's medical program here, I would like to do the same in Suna. I also want to integrate basic medical programs in Suna's academy. I think it would be a great idea to make sure that each team of genin have at least one medic on their team. It's never too early to introduce children to medical ninjutsu. I know I'm taking some of your ideas and I hope you don't mind. But, I feel that in this time of peace, this kind of information should be shared between all the nations. Don't you agree?"

Tsunade looked proudly at her one-time student. "Yes, I heartedly agree. I am proud of you, Sakura. You never seem to surprise me. I can't believe how far you have come since the day you barged into my office and demanded that I make you my apprentice." Tsunade stopped here and wiped a stray tear from her face.

Sakura blushed and then hugged her shisou. "Thanks for teaching me everything you know, Shisou. Thanks for taking a chance on me."

Shizune entered the office to see both women crying and wondered what had set the two of them off. "Is everything ok," she inquired.

Both women looked up to Shizune and starting laughing. Neither one said anything, but

Shizune realized she interrupted a personal moment. Sakura visited with both Tsunade and Shizune for the better part of the morning. She finally left the hospital and said she would try to stop back before she left to go back to Suna.

Seeing that it was already past noon, Sakura headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop. On her way there, she spotted TenTen. "Hi TenTen. I'm on my way to see Ino to have lunch with her. Did you want to join us?"

"Sure, Sakura." TenTen grabbed Sakura's arm, then linked their arms together. They both entered the flower shop giggling when they saw Ino. Ino heard the bell above the door jingle and noticed that the two girls had entered.

"Hey, Forehead. Tenten. Are you ready for lunch?" Ino asked as she took off her apron.

Soon enough, the three girls were headed to their favorite cafe. While they were there, Temari and Hinata came in and joined them as well. The quartet of girls talked and giggled. They all brought Sakura up to speed on the gossip of the village and Sakura shared her adventures of the past nine months of living in Suna and being the Kazehime. Sakura was enjoying the moment she got to spend with the girls. She had missed being able to spend time with them.

Ino got a mischievous look on her face. She turned her pretty blue eyes on Sakura and asked slyly, "so how is Gaara?"

Sakura immediately blushed and started stammering. "I-I-Ino. What do you mean by that question?" She knew what her best friend was getting at, but didn't know if she could answer the question without embarrassing herself. She didn't think she was ready to start gossiping about her love life just yet.

"Oh. Come on, Sakura! You know what I mean. We want details. How is Gaara treating you?" Ino huffed.

Still blushing, Sakura answered. "Gaara is fine and he has been treating me well. We've had a couple of dates. We're not rushing our relationship. Actually, the reason we came to Konoha was because he noticed how I was homesick and he wanted to meet my parents."

Temari nodded in approval. "Is he going to talk to your father, Sakura?"

"Yes. He did mention that he wants to formally introduce himself and then he wants to properly ask my father's permission to marry me." The blush on Sakura's face got even brighter at the mention of marriage.

Temari wrapped her arm around the pinkette's shoulders and said, "I'm proud of my little brother and I can't wait for you to be my sister-in-law. You two make a great couple. I'm glad everything worked out for you during the Trials."

"Thanks, Temari. I know I was angry with you before, but now I'm glad you did what you did. Gaara makes me happy and I'm glad I'm going to have you as a sister," Sakura answered with a smile.

After lunch the girls parted ways and Sakura made her way back to the inn. She decided if Gaara wasn't back yet, she would take a nap and wait for his return.

While Sakura was visiting Tsunade and having lunch with the girls, Gaara was having an intense meeting with the Hokage and the Konoha elders. They had wanted an update and list on Sakura's Kazehime duties. They had also wanted to discuss revisions to the alliance charter now that one of their own was going to be married to the leader of Suna. Gaara had expected some of their questions, but not the revision to the alliance charter. He responded to them that he would need to discuss the revisions with his own council before he could truly answer any questions in regards to the alliance charter.

The meeting had lasted about three hours. The elders left Gaara alone with Kakashi. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his blood red hair, glad that the meeting was finally over.

Kakashi looked over to the Kazekage. "I'm sure you are glad to have this meeting over with," he said to Gaara. "By the way, I'm glad that Sakura has taken well to the position of Kazehime. Tsunade and I always thought that if she had put her mind to it, she would have made a great Hokage. But, even when we approached the subject with her, she would say that that was Naruto's dream and she didn't want to take that away from him."

Gaara lifted his eyes to the Hokage as he spoke. "Yes, that does sound a lot like Sakura. Always thinking about others before herself. She has done well in Suna. Everyone loves and respects her. The medics, especially."

"Well, as her friend, I would personally like to know what your plans are now that Sakura has officially become the Kazehime. I know that you love her and she is starting to return those feelings. Have the two of you talked about marriage yet? Life is short and I know you will protect her with your life, but how do you intend to take care of her?"

Kakashi knew he shouldn't ask these type of questions, but over the years he had become a little protective of the pinkette and wanted to see her happy, even if that meant she was not living in the village anymore. He needed to hear it from Gaara's own mouth what his thoughts were about his favorite student.

Gaara was surprised by the questions Kakashi had asked. He would expect these type of questions to come from Sakura's parents, not the Hokage. He looked down at his hands and thought of how to answer the questions.

"I do love Sakura. I have since the war. I suppose my infatuation with her started the day she saved Kankuro's life from Sasori's poison. I do intend to marry Sakura. I told her we would not rush into marriage. I want to make sure she is ready before making a big commitment like that. The real reason we are here is so that I may introduce myself formally to her parents and ask for Sakura's hand in marriage."

Kakashi smiled at this answer, even if Gaara couldn't see it. "I'm glad to hear that. I know Sakura used to have a huge crush on Sasuke, but as time has gone by, she seemed to grow out of that. She seems to be happier now than when she was living here in Konoha. I do wish you luck in dealing with her parents. They can be a handful."

"Yes. Sakura has already warned me about them, but I am looking forward to meeting them."

"Well, I suppose I should let you leave. It is getting late and I don't want to hold you up from meeting your future in-laws," Kakashi chuckled.

Gaara left the Hokage tower and tried to shake the stress from his shoulders. Meeting future in-laws should not make him nervous. If he could face Madara, then meeting parents should be easy.

Gaara quietly entered the room that he and Sakura shared at the inn and found her still sleeping. He couldn't help the feeling of fullness and protectiveness that washed over him at the sight of her. She was truly a beauty and she was going to be his to love for the the rest of their days. He finally gave in to his instinct and walked over to the bed and ran his fingers through her silky soft pink hair.

Feeling someone touch her, Sakura finally woke up to see Gaara standing over her. She gave him a small smile and then stretched. She rose from the bed while pulling her top down. "I hope your meeting with Kakashi and the elders went well," she told Gaara.

"As well as it could have, I guess." he answered. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes to freshen up and I'll be ready," Sakura said, running into the bathroom adjacent to their room.

A few minutes later, both Gaara and Sakura walked to the Haruno home. They both walked in silence, lost in their thoughts. Sakura was hoping that her parents wouldn't embarrass her too much. Gaara was thinking about how he should introduce himself. All too soon, they arrived at the comfy-looking home. Sakura grabbed for Gaara's hand and gave it a squeeze to help bolster his courage as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and Mebuki rushed through it. She made a beeline to Sakura. She grabbed her daughter in an all too tight hug while smiling with tears running down her face. "Oh, Sakura. It seems as if it has been an eternity since I last saw you," she told her.

Sakura, who couldn't breathe, tried to laugh and tell her mother that she was squeezing her too tight. Mebuki let go and gave a quick laugh. "Sorry about that," Mebuki told her one and only daughter.

Gaara watched the scene before him and figured that Sakura probably got her strength from her mother. He wondered what her father was like and what she got from him.

Mebuki was not one to leave another person out of her affections. Especially, if that person was going to become apart of the family. She turned to Gaara and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a motherly bear hug.

Gaara, not one used to being touched, was surprised by the action. With his ears and cheeks burning, he could only wonder if this was what it was like to have a mother's love, a mother's touch. He reciprocated the hug and wrapped his own arms around the woman silently fighting back tears.

Sakura grew warm at the sight and was glad that Gaara was accepting of her mother's overbearing affections.

Mebuki finally let go of the Kazekage and gave profuse apologies for hugging the leader of Suna in public. Gaara just waved her apology away while he felt disappointment that the hug had not lasted longer. Mebuki then pushed the young couple into the home while telling them that dinner was almost ready.

Sakura and Gaara entered the home at Mebuki's insistence. They toed off their shoes and put on the slippers that her mother had placed by the door for them. Mebuki passed them and made her way back into the kitchen to continue working on the dinner she was preparing for everyone. Sakura led Gaara to the living room where she spotted her father sitting.

Kizashi looked up to see his daughter enter the room followed by a young red-haired boy. He grinned at the sight. Finally his daughter had moved on from that Uchia brat and hopefully found herself someone who would love her for the right reasons and make her happy. He hoped that the young man was here to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. If so, he was not going to make it easy on the lad. This was his only daughter and the boy was going to have to work to have the honor of marrying his only daughter.

Sakura saw the look on her father's face and knew he was up to no good. She mentally chided herself for thinking that her father would be on his best behaviour, especially since he would be talking to the leader of Suna. She let out a small sigh when she felt Gaara's hand land on her shoulder and give it a squeeze. He directed her to the couch and they both sat down.

Kizashi stood up and then bowed. "Welcome to our home," he said to Gaara. Then, turning back, "I'm glad you came home for a visit, Sakura. Your dear old father has missed you, daughter."

"I've missed you too, dad," Sakura answered.

"Who is the young man you have brought with you?" Kizashi questioned his daughter.

"Dad, this is Sabuku No Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. Gaara, this is my father, Haruno Kizashi."

Gaara stood up and held his hand out for Kizashi to shake. "I'm glad to meet you," he said.

Kizashi shook Gaara's hand and smiled down at the young man. "It's about time I met the man who has finally stolen my daughter away to another village. You have kept her away from us for quite some time. I hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions," he told Gaara with a sly smile on his face. He was hoping to try to intimidate the young Kazekage.

Gaara grinned up at Kizashi ready to play his game. "I'm sure I am adequately prepared," he answered.

"Hmph," Kizashi said as he sat back down in his chair. Grinning he said, "why would you never starve in the desert?"

Sakura could only look at her father with horror on her face.

Gaara seemingly amused asked, "Why?"

Kizashi answered "Because of all the sandwiches there."

Sakura could only hide her face in abject horror.

Gaara only shook his head at the silly pun.

Kizashi was stunned that he couldn't get the boy to laugh. _Well, if that's the case_ , he thought to himself, _I may have just found a new purpose in life_. One way or another he was going to find a way to make that boy laugh, even if it took him the rest of his living days.

Turning to his daughter he asked, "how has Suna been treating you?"

"It has been treating me well. I have reorganized the hospital and it's staff. Their standards are almost up to the same standards as here in Konoha. Gaara has helped me get situated in my role as Kazehime."

"Oh. He has, has he?" Kizashi asked with a slight grin on his face. "I hope you are not overworking my daughter," he told Gaara. "She is known for working non-stop and not eating well. I hope you can put a stop to that."

"DAAAD!" Sakura squealed.

"I have been making sure that Sakura eats well and is not working herself too hard," Gaara answered.

Kizashi nodded his head, ignoring Sakura's plea for him to stop.

Mebuki finally came out of the kitchen and told everyone that dinner was ready. Everyone made their way to the table. They all said thanks for the meal and began to eat. A light conversation was had at the table. After the meal was finished, Sakura helped her mother clear the table and wash the dishes. Gaara joined Kizashi in the living room.

"Well, now that we are alone and the ladies are in the kitchen, now maybe we can have some real talk," Kizashi started.

Gaara smiled at the man and wondered how soon he should approach the subject of marriage to Kizashi.

Seeing at how quiet the boy was, Kizashi decided to continue speaking. "I wonder, my boy, when did you start to fancy my daughter and what your intentions towards her are?"

Gaara figured that Kizashi wanted the truth and didn't like people to beat around the bush.

"I started to notice Sakura during the war. As you know, I was the Regimental Commander during the Fourth Shinobi war. Naruto was dying and your daughter kept him alive by hand- pumping his heart. She showed no sign of fear during this time or any time during the war. That is the first time I started noticing her. It took a while, but after some time, I recognized that the feelings I was experiencing was love. Behind the backs of my own council, I worked with Tsunade to find a way to court Sakura, but then my council took charge and started the Kazehime Trials. My sister got Sakura involved and with the assistance of a Tribunal, she won the Trials. I had no foreknowledge that Sakura was a participant in the Trials. On my last trip to Konoha, I had all but given up hope of having a chance to court your daughter. I was surprised and overjoyed when I found out that she had won the Trials." Gaara stopped for a bit, feeling as if he had answered his future father-in-law's question.

"That is quite a tale indeed," Kizashi answered with. "But, what are your intentions? Will you love and protect my daughter until your last breath. I won't just give my daughter to just anyone who asks. I need to hear it from you that you will not hurt my daughter like the Uchia did."

Gaara heard the disdain in Kizashi's voice when he mentioned Sasuke. He himself was not particularly fond of the last Uchia, but he could understand Sasuke's motives up to a point.

"I am not Sasuke and I intend to love, cherish and protect Sakura with everything I can. I love Suna and there will be times that Suna may come before Sakura, but I intend to make her happy for as long I possibly can."

Kizashi nodded, pleased with what he was hearing. "So are you going to ask me or am I going to have to let Sakura ask?"

Gaara smiled at this. "Yes. I will do the asking. That is why i am here."

"So, go ahead and ask," Kizashi said.

Gaara stood up, bowed to Kizashi and asked, "Haruno Kizashi, I, Gaara of the Sand, request your permission to marry your daughter, Haruno Sakura."

Kizashi stood as well and looked Gaara in the eye. "I don't give you my permission to marry my daughter."

Flabbergasted, Gaara didn't know what to say. He had just opened himself up to the man, told him everything that was on his heart and he had rejected his request. No one had openly rejected him before. His heartbeat was rising steadily and he was thinking what his next move would be. He supposed they could elope. No one in his family had done that before, but he didn't mind being the first. He loved Sakura and didn't know if he could be happy without her by his side.

Kizashi saw the look on Gaara's face and started feeling bad for the boy. He decided to put the boy out of his misery and spoke up. "There is nothing to worry about, young man. I approve of you, but I think it is more important that you get my daughter's permission as she is the one you will be marrying. Don't you think?"

Gaara was again dumbfounded. Sakura had tried to warn him about her parents and their eccentricities. "Yes. I suppose that is right. Sakura would have to agree first, but I wanted to do the proper thing and ask you first."

"That is quite all right, my boy. You have done well and I believe that you love my daughter and will take care of her. You have my permission. I just ask that you not keep her a stranger to her own parents. We still love her and would like to see her from time to time."

"I will not keep her a stranger to you. Sakura has permission to come and go from Suna as she pleases and you and your wife are more than welcome to come to Suna anytime you want."

"Well then, my boy, I guess we can shake hands on this," Kizashi said.

Just as Kizashi spoke, both Mebuki and Sakura had entered the room.

Mebuki looked at Sakura with a knowing look. "Welcome to the family Gaara," she said as she walked over to Gaara and gave him a motherly hug.

They spoke together for another couple of hours and then it was time for them to leave. Sakura promised to write her mother when they returned to Suna. She knew that both her mother and Ino would want to get a head start on wedding preparations. In a couple of months she would be Sabuku No Sakura and Gaara would be her husband. It was almost an overwhelming thought, almost.

When they had returned to their room at the inn, Gaara turned to Sakura and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that I could meet your parents. It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?"

"No. I guess not," She answered. "But, now I'm ready to return to Suna."

"As am I," he told her and then he proceeded to kiss Sakura passionately. "Let's go to bed Sakura."

* * *

Author Notes: Well this was supposed to be the Epilogue, but it turned into another chapter. I keep saying the next chapter is going to be the epilogue, but then I keep thinking of things to add to the story. So, I am going to be honest and the next chapter will indeed be the Epilogue. My intentions were to always end with Sakura and Gaara's marriage. The next chapter will be the wedding and it will be the last that I will write for this story. I have two others I am working on and I don't intend to start posting them until some time next year.

I have enjoyed writing this and I am glad that some of you have stuck by me and been patient with me. Big thanks to those who have followed and marked this as their favorite story. I have enjoyed reading all your comments.

For those asking about Matsuri and her punishment, I feel that Matsuri losing the trust of the village and being abandoned by those who knew her well is punishment enough. Gaara no longer has time to spend with her as most of his free time is taken up with Sakura. My original goal was to have Sakura be like a big sister to Matsuri and I think over time that relationship could happen, but for the time being, there will be some distance between them.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

The night before, Mebuki had learned many things about her future son-in-law, Gaara, and his family. She learned he had an older sister and an older brother. His sister, Temari, was actually in Konoha at the moment. Mebuki decided that Temari needed to be included in the wedding preparations, especially since they would be held in Suna. The next morning, she decided she would set out to find Temari and talk with the girl.

A slight description of Temari had been given to Mebuki by Sakura. She heard that Temari had befriended the Nara heir and thought she would start there first. When she arrived at the Nara estates, she found out that Temari was not there. She next decided to try the marketplace and the restaurant district. Again to no avail. Temari was nowhere to be found.

Mebuki had just about walked all over Konoha hoping to find the young girl. She decided it was time to give up and started to make her way home. Mebuki was making her way past the Hokage tower when she spotted a young blonde woman exiting the building. She decided to take her chances and ask the blonde if she was Gaara's sister.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting you, but would you happen to be Sabaku No Temari?"

Temari looked at the strange women in front of her and wondered why she was asking her who she was. The older women didn't look to be confrontational and she did ask politely. She felt she didn't need to be afraid of this strange women.

"Yes. I'm Sabaku No Temari. Why do you ask?"

Mebuki sighed in relief. "I'm Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother. You're Gaara's sister. I finally got to meet your brother last night. I hope I'm not bothering you, but would you mind joining me for a snack at my favorite tea house?"

Temari took another look at the woman after she had mentioned that she was Sakura's mother. The woman stood just a bit taller than her pink-haired friend. She had straight blonde hair that was tied back in a low bun at the bottom of her neck. She wore a thin, straight, red dress with the same Haruno symbol that matched the one she would see Sakura wearing. The only facial features that reminded her of Sakura was the eyes. She had the same intense eye color that Sakura had. There were no other features about the woman that she could recognize in the memory of her friend's appearance.

The Suna nin wondered why Sakura's mother would want to spend time with her. The only thing they had in common were Sakura and now Gaara. It wouldn't hurt anything if she joined the women for a cup of tea. "I don't mind joining you," Temari answered back.

Mebuki smiled at the young woman in front of her and said, "Great. Just follow me. There are some things I would like to discuss with you in regards to my daughter and your brother."

Well, that answered some of Temari's questions. She followed the older women until they came to a quaint cafe. They entered the small establishment and sat down at a table. After ordering their drinks, Temari asked Mebuki what she wanted to talk about.

Mebuki looked at Temari and was hesitant to start speaking at first, but then she put on a brave face and started telling the young women about her first time meeting Gaara. "When they first arrived on my doorstep together, I could tell what a good match they made. Even though I don't know much about your brother, I could tell that he cares for my Sakura. I got to know him a little bit better after we had dinner. He mentioned you and your brother. After they left last night, I knew I wanted to find you. I want to get you know you as well. I also wanted to ask you to help with some of the wedding preparations."

Temari let a few seconds of silence pass between the two of them as she let Mebuki's words sink in. "Well, there isn't much to tell you about myself. I'm sure Gaara has told you plenty. As far as helping with the wedding, I would love to help in any way I can. What would you need me to do?"

"Well, I figure Sakura and Gaara will be getting married in Suna. It's been a long time since I've been to Suna. I wondered if you would be able to help instruct me in Suna's marriage ceremonies. I'm sure they are different than the ones held here in Konoha. I was also hoping that maybe you could help us get a place to hold the reception."

"Sure. I'll be happy to do that. If you need anything else, I'll be glad to help."

For the next half hour, the two women spoke of many things. Before they ended their conversation, Mebuki asked Temari a question that surprised the young blonde.

"Temari... If the time comes for when you get married and if you need someone to stand in the place of your mother, I hope that you would be willing to let me have the honor of taking that place." Nervously, Mebuki blushed and hesitantly continued. "I'm not trying to take your mother's place, but if you need a motherly figure to be there for you, I don't mind being that for you."

Temari didn't know what to say. Yes, she was in a relationship with Shikamaru, but marriage was not in the forefront of her mind yet. She had never considered the thought of how much she would miss having her own mother at her wedding. This was just too much for her to think about right now.

Temari answered hesitantly, still reeling a little from the initial shock of Mebuki's request. "I'll have to think about that, but when the time comes I'll give you my answer," she said. " Let's just concentrate on Sakura and Gaara for now."

Mebuki gave Temari a pleasant smile and nodded her head. They talked for a little bit more and then left the cafe and headed in their own directions.

A couple of hours later, Shikamaru had found Temari in her apartment and in tears. Temari looked up to Shikamaru with her red-rimmed eyes and trying to wipe the leftover tears away. "Have you ever met anyone as annoying as the Harunos?" she asked the Konoha nin.

"Oh, boy," Shikamaru whispered to himself while scratching the back of his neck. "I guess no one ever warned you about Sakura's parents, did they? What happened?"

Temari informed Shikamaru about her meeting Mebuki and their talk at the cafe. "I've never thought about having someone stand in the place of my parents at my wedding, especially my mother. Why would she ask that of me? That's a little presumptuous of her, don't you think?"

Shikamaru looked at Temari with compassion in his heart. He had known the Harunos for most of his life and it was just second nature for him and for most of the village to forget how kindly and loving the family was. It was what made Sakura so Sakura.

"Temari. I don't think she meant any harm by it. It's just how they are. She saw a need and wanted to make you happy. Your own mother is gone and she wanted you to feel like there is still a mother out there that could love you as one. I wouldn't turn the offer away if I was you."

"Oh, I have no plans to turn her down. It was just so unexpected." If Shikamaru vouched for Mebuki's character and Sakura turned out so well, who was she to argue. Besides, it might be nice when that special day finally came - to have a mother to love her again and just be there for her.

XXX

A few days later, Gaara, Sakura and Temari returned back to Suna. Temari was excited to get back as she was given precise instructions by Mebuki to find a proper location for the wedding. Before Temari could start her search, she needed to know from Gaara and Sakura how many people they expected to invite to the wedding.

Both Gaara and Sakura were hoping to keep the wedding small and intimate with only their closest friends and relatives in attendance. However, with Gaara being the Kazekage, they knew that almost all of the important people of Suna would need to be invited. It seemed as if their wedding was going to come close to rivaling Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Sakura trusted Temari's judgement and told her that wherever she chose, it would be fine with her.

Temari took into consideration all of the Konoha shinobi who would be in attendance and that a good majority of Suna's citizens would want to attend the wedding as well. She decided the best place to hold the wedding ceremonies would be at the arena. The reception could be held under a tent near the Kazekage tower with the festivities spilling out into the streets. Everyone would definitely be celebrating into the night and even the next day. Temari would need to talk to Gaara about maybe creating a two-day holiday for everyone to celebrate his wedding.

Temari made her way to talk to all the necessary people to help her get everything set up for the wedding.

XXX

When Gaara and Sakura had returned to Suna, they both collapsed on their bed. Gaara awoke before Sakura and noticed that twilight was falling. He picked Sakura up and cradled her close to his body. Then, using his sand, he transported them to a hillside made of sand outside Suna's city limits where it was away from the lights.

When they reached the destination he had chosen for them, he bent over and kissed Sakura on the lips to awaken her.

Sakura felt Gaara's soft kiss upon her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Gaara with a soft smile on her face. "Hello, Gaara," she said while stretching.

"Hello, Sakura," Gaara answered back. He helped her sit up and moved her so she was sitting on his lap with her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and laid a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. "I hope you don't mind that I brought you here? I wanted to watch the stars come out with you and I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh... What is it, Gaara?" Sakura said, yawning this time. Then, she looked up. They sat in the quietness of the night as the inky sky displayed it's spectacular show of stars. As they watched the sky, Sakura gasped when she caught sight of a falling star. She quickly shut her eyes and made a wish.

Gaara noticed her movements and asked if she was ok.

"Yes. I'm fine," she responded. "Did you see the falling star? Did you make a wish?"

"A falling star?" Gaara queried. "Making a wish? What are you talking about?"

Sakura giggled at his questions. "When you see a falling star, you're supposed to make a wish, silly."

"Ok," he said while shaking his head at her silly antics. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that. If I do, then it won't come true," she chided him.

At this, Gaara just pulled her closer to him and held her tighter. They sat a couple more minutes in complete silence. Then he unwrapped himself from her and pulled a box out of his back pocket. He opened the box and pulled a ring out of it. He lifted Sakura's left arm and reached for her hand. He placed the ring on her finger and brought her hand to his lips. He placed a kiss on the backside of her hand and then said, "I love you, Haruno Sakura, and I can't wait till the day I can change your name to Sabaku No Sakura, my desert flower."

Sakura looked at the ring and recognized it as her mother's ring. "Gaara, when...how… did you get this? This was my mother's ring."

"She gave it to me before we left Konoha. She knew you would want it. I'm glad that I could give it you."

Sakura turned herself around so she could see his face. "Gaara, I'm so happy right now." She hugged him. "I can't wait to become your wife."

They stayed laying next to each other until dawn started to break the sky.

XXX

A few days later, Mebuki, Kizashi and Ino showed up in Suna. Temari showed them to their rooms in the Kazekage mansion. Then she took Mebuki and Ino to the arena and let them meet all the people who would be involved with assisting with the wedding arrangements.

After spending a full day of checking out everything necessary for the wedding, Temari, Mebuki and Ino sat around the table in the mansion. Temari informed Mebuki that she had already started to send out the invitations for the wedding. Ino talked about the flower arrangements for inside the arena and for the reception. Mebuki said she already had Sakura's wedding kimono already picked out. Sakura just needed to try it on and see if it needed to be sized for her.

XXX

Two weeks had passed since Gaara had placed the ring on Sakura's finger and the day of their wedding was fast approaching. He still couldn't believe that she was going to be his. He never thought that he would ever feel this kind of love. He remembered the first time he had met her and thought of her as a weak, useless kunoichi. Then, she had faced him to protect Sasuke without fear. After that she grew to be someone who was formidable. She saved his brother and then helped to rescue him from the Akatsuki. She cried when Chiyo gave her lifeforce to bring him back from the dead. She fought hard during the war and never gave up on Naruto, even after the Kyubi had been taken from him. Not only was she beautiful, but she seemed to be much stronger than her namesake.

When the council came up with the idea of the Kazehime Trials, he thought he had lost her forever. He would forever be indebted to his sister for insisting that Sakura participate in the trials. She persevered and she had won - not just the trials, but his heart as well. He couldn't wait for the day they would be joined forever.

XXX

The day finally arrived. The day that Sakura would no longer be a Haruno. After today she would officially be a Sabaku.

Mebuki entered Sakura's room. Ino had just finished doing Sakura's hair and makeup. Mebuki laid the large box on Sakura's bed. She gently lifted the lid of the box and placed it to the side. She pulled the kimono from the box and shook it out to straighten it.

Sakura stood up and walked over to her mother. She gasped at the sight of the kimono.

Mebuki wrapped the material around Sakura's small body. Then, with Ino's help, she wrapped the obi around her daughter's waist and tied it into a bow. They stepped back and looked at Sakura. The kimono was white at the top while leading into a scene depicting cherry blossom trees with falling petals. Egrets were also shown either standing on the ground looking up to the sky or were flying towards the ground. The bottom lining of the kimono was made of soft pink silk. The obi around her waist was red with gold inlaid brocade.

Mebuki looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She looked so beautiful. Ino couldn't help but have her breath taken away as she looked at her best friend. Never had she thought that Sakura could look more beautiful than at this moment.

"Garra is one lucky guy. You may just stop his heart, Forehead," Ino gushed.

Sakura looked at herself in the full mirror that Temari had provided and gave her best friend a blush. She turned to her mother and saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh, don't cry mom. You're going to ruin your makeup." She handed a hanky to her mother who took it and patted her eyes softly.

"Oh, Sakura. It's my prerogative to cry. You're my baby and you have grown into a young, beautiful women. I'm so happy for you," Mebuki chided.

A few minutes later, Kizashi knocked on the door and asked if it was ok to enter. Mebuki opened the door slightly and stuck her head out to make sure he was alone. Once she noticed he was alone, she allowed him to enter and closed the door behind him quickly. She knew it was only superstition that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding on the big day, but she wanted the best for her only daughter and didn't want the day ruined by starting it with bad luck.

Kizashi entered the room and stopped when he saw his daughter. She took his breath away. A quick memory of her as a child running to him with her favorite blanket and calling him daddy rushed to his mind. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that that had happened. Now, here she was a women and ready to meet her future. He quickly wiped a tear away, hoping no one had seen the action.

"Sakura, what a beauty you make. You certainly do your namesake justice. Are you ready to meet your future?"

Sakura turned to her father and gave him a wide smile. "Yes, daddy. I am and you'll be right by my side when I do." She proceeded to give him a hug before they exited the room.

In another room at the arena, Gaara was getting ready with his brother, Kankuro. Due to him being the Kazekage and this being a formal ceremony, he needed to wear his Kazekage robes. He would stand proudly with the Kazekage hat on until Sakura entered. He didn't want to wear the hat during the whole ceremony. Under the robes, he had chosen to wear a traditional black montsuki.

Kankuro had chosen to wear his official shinobi attire. "How are you holding up?" he asked his brother.

"I'm fine, Kankuro. You don't have to worry about me. Everything is going to go smoothly."

"Yeah. As long as Naruto stays under control. By the way, where is he? I thought he would be stopping by before the ceremonies took place."

Just as Kankuro had finished his sentence, in strolled Naruto with his goofy grin. "Hi'ya, Gaara. Kankuro. Are you just about ready to get this shindig going? I hope you have ramen for the reception. I'm already getting hungry."

Gaara could only look at his friend with irritation on his face. "Naruto," he called out. "Was there something you needed?" He hoped that by asking it would get the blonde to focus and he could get Naruto out of the room faster.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to talk to you before you and Sakura sealed the deal. If you know what I mean."

"Get on with it, Naruto. Time is getting away from us."

"Sure. Gaara, I want you to know that I see Sakura as a sister. She's been hurt quite a bit by the Teme and I never once liked it. I want you to know that if you ever treat her the way he did, I'll come and kick your butt. Ever since she came back from the Trials though, she has been happy and I know you had something to do with that. I know you'll be good for her just as she will be good for you. I'm glad things worked out the way they did. You both deserve each other."

Gaara looked at his friend with surprise on his face. It never ceased to amaze him that Naruto, who was always goofing around, could oftentimes speak such profound words. "I'll do the best that I can to take care of Sakura. She will never once be made to feel lonely or unloved," he responded with conviction.

"Great and if you ever need some pointers, I'm always here to help," Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes at the blonde and decided it was time for Naruto to go. He picked the blonde up by the back of neck and pushed him through the door. "Bye, Naruto," he said. "We'll see you at the reception."

Naruto looked up at the Suna nin and said, "Sure. You better believe it." He walked away from the room in hopes of finding Hinata.

Gaara shook his head at the blonde's antics and grabbed for his hat. In a matter of moments, he would be meeting his future.

XXX

Temari made her way to the arena where she met Shikamaru. They had corded off a section of the arena for where people could sit. She knew that just about every Suna citizen would want to be in attendance. It was not every day that a Kazekage got married. In the center of the arena, they had erected a simple platform with a gazebo on top of it. Two tables sat in the center of the gazebo. One table held the sacred wine that would be placed in the sacred cups for the couple to drink from. Usually the ceremony is a private one, but Gaara and Sakura wanted everyone to feel as if they were a part of their family and so they opted to have an open ceremony.

Shikamaru stood next to Temari and admired the handiwork that had been performed to make the day special. "You did a good job putting this all together, Temari," he told her.

Temari sighed. "I'm glad that everything is coming together. Gaara deserves some happiness in his life."

They were quiet for the next couple of minutes, holding hands until Gaara and Kankuro joined them on the floor.

The seats were filling up fast. The priest made his way to the gazebo along with the priestesses. Gaara and Kankuro stood before the platform waiting for Sakura to show herself.

Gaara had his back to her entrance. He heard Kankuro's breath suddenly still and knew she must be near. He turned around and saw what could only be heaven itself. He was sure that there was nothing on earth that could surpass her beauty. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve someone like her. His life had been nothing but hurt and turmoil. The gods must have taken pity on him and so they created a goddess to recompense him for all the pain he was put through. He looked towards Sakura with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

Sakura couldn't help herself once she caught sight of Gaara. He was such a handsome man. He really did fit the part of a leader with his Kazekage robes on. She entered the room with her father on her right side. Once they met up with Gaara, Kizashi kissed Sakura on the cheek and put her right hand in Gaara's hand. He looked the redhead over and gave him a quick glare and then said, "I'm trusting you with my most prized possession. Please don't ever break my trust young man."

Gaara looked up to Kizashi and then nodded his head. He then guided Sakura up to the gazebo and they both knelt before the two tables with their heads bowed. The priest welcomed them and then said a prayer. One of the priestesses poured the sacred wine into a cup and handed it to Gaara. Gaara drank from the cup and then handed to Sakura to drink from. When she finished, the Priest said another prayer and they drank from a second cup. Before they drank from the third cup, the priest asked if the couple had any words they wanted to say to each other. They both nodded their heads in the affirmative. The priest motioned for Sakura to go first.

Sakura took both of Gaara's hands into her own and began speaking. "Gaara, I'm so happy to be meeting my future with you by my side. I know we didn't have a great beginning, but I'm looking forward to creating a beautiful future with you. I'm entrusting my heart to you. I love you, Sabaku No Gaara."

Gaara's heart swelled at her words. "Sakura, we definitely did not have a good beginning. The first time I met you in Konoha, I wrote you off as a weak, spoiled, little girl that had no right to being a shinobi. But, you proved me wrong. The day you faced me down in trying to protect one of your precious comrades showed me your strength in loyalty. Then, you grew and showed more strength when you saved my brother from a death of poison. You helped Lady Chiyo in bringing down Sasori and rescue me from death. During the war, you showed even more strength when you fought to protect all your friends no matter what nation they were from. Through all these things I could only ever come to adore you more. I want to share in that strength and I want to support you. I want to be by your side as we make a future together. I love you, Haruno Sakura and I entrust my heart to you."

After finishing their words, they shared in a drink from the third cup. The priest said a final prayer and congratulated the newly married couple. Kankuro turned to the people who were watching the ceremony take place and announced, "Congratulations to Sabaku No Gaara and his wife, Sabaku No Sakura." Everyone stood up from their seats, clapping and cheering the new couple.

Gaara and Sakura stood down from the platform and waved to everyone in the stands. Naruto couldn't take it any longer and yelled out, "Why don't you kiss her already?" Everyone broke out into laughter and then watched as Gaara placed a gentle kiss upon Sakura's lips. Everyone then left their seats to go line up outside the arena. The line of people led the couple to the tent where the reception would be held.

The new couple exited the arena and the first person they greeted was Naruto. He gave Sakura a big hug and told them he was happy for them. He also said that Kakashi and Sasuke sent their well wishes also. They opted to stay back in the village so others could come and attend the wedding. Both Gaara and Sakura told Naruto to give their thanks to Kakashi and Sasuke for their sacrifice. Hinata then joined Naruto and gave her own well wishes to the couple.

Besides being congratulated by both of her parents, Gaara and Sakura were greeted by Lee, Guy, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Tsunade and Shizune. Baki and the Suna council were also there to greet them. The very last person to greet them before they entered the tent for the reception was Matsuri. She lunged herself at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

After the Tribunal she had trudged home in defeat. Then, after her final battle with Sakura, she had gone into some heavy thinking and found that the things that Sakura had talked to her about during the trials were indeed truth. There was so much she could learn from the pinkette. She could only hope that Sakura could forgive her for her actions and they could work on being friends.

Matsuri looked up at Sakura with tears in her eyes and asked, "Can we be friends? I'm so sorry for what I did and I'll do whatever you want me to do to make amends, but could we really work on being friends?"

Sakura looked down at the brown-haired girl and felt compassion on her. "Of course we can be friends, Matsuri". She patted the young girl on the head and hugged her back. When they separated, Sakura took Gaara's hand and then entered the tent.

The group of people celebrated the marriage of the Kazekage and the Kazehime throughout the night. Before dawn broke, Gaara wrapped sand around him and Sakura and he transported them back to their room in the mansion. They sat on the bed looking at each other for a moment and then let their passion take over.

The next morning, they packed their bags for the honeymoon they would be leaving on in a couple of hours. Gaara checked in with Kankuro to make sure he would be ok with being in charge of the village for the next couple of weeks. He also thanked his sister for all her hard work with the wedding.

He met Sakura at the door of the mansion. He greeted her with a kiss and asked, "Are you ready to start our future?"

Sakura looked at Gaara with love in her eyes and answered, "I'm ready, Gaara. Let's go."

* * *

Author Notes: Happy New Year!

And so ends the Kazehime Trials. I hope you all liked this story. Sorry, there was no lemons in this story, but as a first time writer I didn't think I was ready to write those type of scenes. I do thank you for hanging with me on this story. I thank you all for reading and offering your support.

I again thank everyone who followed this story and for those who marked it as their favorite. I loved reading everyone's reviews and thank those who did leave them. It was a joy writing this story. I also give big thanks to my husband who spent time editing and listening to me talk about the concepts I wrote about.

I do hope you look forward to reading my next two stories, which by the way, are Sasuke/Sakura stories. They probably won't be out until later in 2019.


End file.
